A Summer to Remember
by HarryPotterFreakEver
Summary: Lily, on orders of Dumbledore, has James spend the summer before 7th year at her house.
1. Smashed

A Summer to Remember

Pairings: Lily & James

Rating: M

Summary: Lily, on orders of Dumbledore, has James spend the summer before 7th year at her house.

Disclaimer: I don't own any original Harry Potter character, although I wish I owned Draco Malfoy. Shame I don't...

Lily's P.O.V.

Chp. 1- Smashed

"What," I asked in disbelief, "you've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Lily, but I feel it is for the best," Dumbledore replied back.

"Have you lost your MIND? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Believe me Ms. Evans normally I would never do this, but I feel it will help you two get along better, and we need the heads to be united to lead our school through another wonderful year."

"Does it have to be the whole summer though?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

I sigh from deep within myself. The one person I hate most will ruin maybe the best summer of my entire life.

"I'm only agreeing because you asked me to. I just want you to know though, that if my summer is ruined, it rests on your shoulders Headmaster."

"I guess I will have to accept the consequences then," Dumbledore replied and smiled ar me, "now Ms. Evans if you will please excuse me, I need to inform Mr. Potter of our arrangements."

I nodded in reply, and slowly got up from my chair. What had I just gotten myself into?

I walk towards the Gryffindor common room, wishing this was just one of my nightmares. Why does everything bad happen to me? I can't think of anything that would make me happier than that talk with Dumbledore never happening.

"Hippogriff," I tell the fat lady before she can ask me the same question she always does.

I walk into the common room. I can see my best friends Kiara across the room, by the fire. I don't feel like talking to her though. Too late...

"Lily! Over here."

I take my time walking over to her.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Oh nothing."

"Bloody hell Lily. You look like someone just died."

"I wish I had."

"Why? What did Dumbledore say?"

"Well alright. He told me that I was to have James spend the ENTIRE summer at my house."

"Damn! I'm so sorry Lils. I know you hate him. Geez that's really bad luck."

"I know. James is going to be back any minute now, and he's going to know. I can't believe I agreed to this!"

I'm on the verge of tears when Kiara gives me a big hug. She knows exactly what to do to make me feel better. I hug her back, knowing I'm going to need the hug later, after I see James. Just as I'm pulling away from Kiara, James strolls into the common room, looking smug.

I can see James out of the corner of my eye walking over to his friends. They talk quietly for awhile, and just when I think it's safe, they make their way over to me.

Bloody Hell!

"Kiara," I hiss, "they're coming this way!"

"Just act cool Lil."

"So as I was saying, that's exactly why the summoning is the best one to use."

"Hey Lily."

"James," I reply coldly.

I lock my eyes with his, and prepare to stare him down. I'm standing my ground. He's coming to MY house, and he's not going to be a pain in my arse.

"So...I'm spending all summer at your house."

"Yes...unfortunately."

"Come on Lily, play nice with the big boys."

"Stuff it Sirius."

"Meow. You're a feisty little thing."

I roll my eyes. These boys can't possibly be 16! Did their mothers drop them on their heads.

"Can I help you?"

"Why yes you can, but I don't think these boys' ears are old enough to hear what I have planned for you."

"Uhhh..." I scream.

I walk away, and head upstairs. Those boys do that just to get on my nerves, and I let them get under my skin.

"Damn it Lily," I whisper to myself.

I go up and lay on my bed. I stare up at the ceiling, and eventually fall asleep. I wake up to the sun rising through my window. I rub my eyes, and stare outside. It is gorgeous here, at Hogwarts.

Too bad that tomorrow we'll be leaving. Tomorrow is the start of my summer from hell. I don't think I'll last to see my 7th year here. I go into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. What I need right now is a hot steamy shower to get my ready for my last day here.

I get into the shower, feeling the warm water cascade down my body. I run my hair under the water, loving the way it goes from curly to straight and turns 10 shades darker. I wish my hair always looked lit it did in the shower. It looks so much better when it's not all frizzy and bright red.

The deep red brings out my bright green eyes. Everyone I've met has said that my electric green eyes are my best feature. Personally I agree, because I don't like the way anything else on me looks.

I wish I were a bit taller, because I'm only 5'6". I don't hate my hair, but I do dislike it. It's bright red, and it has loose spiral curls in it. My figure is decent. I'm not flat, but I'm not big. Just the right amout of curves. Overall I'm ok with my looks.

I don't see any boys complaining either. They fall all over me, which they think I like, but I really don't care. Right now I'm just worried about my schooling, and not about a boyfriend. I mean great if one comes along, but I'm not going to kill myself to get one.

I wash up, get out of the shower, and wrap the towel around me. I dry my hair, and see that it has once again turned bright red. I sigh.

I walk quietly into the dormitory, as to not wake up the other girls. I open my wardrobe, and pull out a pair of shorts, and a tanktop. The past month it has been in the 80's and 90's.

I grab my cloak and walked down into the common room. I pulled my cloak closer to me, feeling the cold chilling my bones. I reached the portrait, when a hand came from behind me, and clamped over my mouth. I was about to scream, when I heard James breathing in my ear.

"Going somewhere love?"

I can feel my face begin to burn. How dare he? I bit his hand, and start walking. I can hear him running to catch up with me.

"Bloody hell Lily. That freaking hurt."

"Don't do stupid stuff like that. Serves you right," I reply, "you're luck I just bit you."

"What else did you have in mind? We can go into an empty classroom," James suggested and winked at me.

"Oh please. Like I'd ever be stupid enough to do that with you. Dream on."

All of a sudden I feel an arm sneak its way around my waist. I try to get away, but he's too strong. I sigh. I give up on everything. He's going to hit on me all summer, so I better get use to it.

We walk down to the great hall, and I sit down at the Gryffindor table, and grab a muffin. I don't feel like sitting down, so I decide to go for a walk instead. I'm positive James won't follow me, because then he will miss an opportunity to stuff his face. I walk into the corridor and open the front door.

I can feel a light breeze on my face. I step out, and the sunshine hits my face. I take my time while I walk to the lake. My afternoon plans are to chill out all day, and take it easy, then tonight I'm going to pack my bags, and then relax. I can't believe it's my last day.

I walk to the edge of the lake, and take a seat, looking across to the sun. It's still early, and the sun has barely gotten over the horizon. I feel like one with nature when it's quiet and peaceful like it is at this moment. I could stay here all day. I don't want to leave Hogwarts tomorrow.

"After this summer, it's going to be your last year at Hogwarts, so you better make it the best," I say to myself.

I sit there for an hour at least, just staring at the sun. I better pack my bags, so for the rest of the day I can do whatever I please. I will probably go around the castle with Kiara, so we can talk, and say our goodbyes. Tomorrow all we have is the train together, so I want to spend today with her.

I walk towards the castle, and reach the door before I realize it. I open it, and walk inside. I can see people streaming into the great hall to eat breakfast. I slowly walk towards the Gryffindor common room. I finally get to the portrait.

"Password?"

"Hippogriff."

I go in before she shuts the door. No one is in the common room, so I head right upstairs. It's deserted in there too, so I open my trunk and grab my clothes from the wardrobe, and start folding them. I leave an outfit out to put on tomorrow. I grab my books, and lay them gently on top of my clothes. I stuff my shoes in the corner, and close my trunk again.

"There."

I decide to go find Kiara. She's probably in the great hall. I start off for the great hall. On the way there, I run into James and the gang.

"Well if it isn't Lily..."

"Well if it isn't James and his little hooligans."

"Ouch babe."

I start walking and their little group parts to let me through. I have nothing against Remus and Peter, but I can't stand James and his best friend Sirius. They are SO annoying.

Sirius walks after me, and wraps his arms around my waist from behind, and pulls me up against him. He moves my hair away from my neck and starts kissing it.

"Come on baby. Let's go somewhere private."

I can feel his hand start going towards my inner thigh. My body automatically locks up, and I turn around, and slap him across his cheek. He lets go of me, and grabs his cheek.

I walk off, and head towards the great hall again. I need to find Kiara.

I look inside the great hall, and see Kiara talking to Josh. Josh is this guy that Kiara has had a crush on for a while. He's really nice. I know she's too scared to ask him out. I also know that he likes her, but he's shy too. I have a plan though to get them together.

"Kiara!"

"Lily. Where have you been?"

"Places. I need to talk to you."

"Alright. See ya later Josh."

"Bye Kiara."

"Kiara, can you go make sure James, or Sirius isn't out there."

"Umm ok."

Kiara leaves Josh and I alone, and heads to the door.

"Josh?"

"Yeah..."

I take his quill and parchment, and write down Kiara's phone number.

"What's this?"

"It's Kiara's number. Call her over the summer."

"Thanks Lily. You're a great friend."

"I know," I reply and smile.

"Well the coast is clear Lily, so I guess we better get going. Bye Josh."

"Bye Kiara, bye Lily."

Kiara and I walk out, and start up the stairs.

"Why did you want to know if dumb and dumber were out here?"

"Well..."

My mind does an automatic recap of this morning's events.

"What?"

"James scared the crap out of me this morning, then he hit on me. Then when I was coming down here, all of them were upstairs, and I started walking. Sirius came up behind me, and started kissing on me, and feeling me, so I smacked him."

"Geez, they never leave you alone. Too bad I like Josh, or I could take Mr. Black off your hands. He's fine. But Josh is finer!"

"I wish you could take Sirius AND James off my hands. I'm sick of them all up on me. They never leave me alone. Ever since first year."

"Well you are pretty Lily. I can understand, but they are way too extreme. I wish Josh would give me that attention."

"Trust me it gets old fast Kiara."

"Alright, well let's make the most of our last days. Hey, I should pay James to have sex with you!"

"Ha ha ha. That's hilarious! NOT!"

"Ok. Well we need to do something fun. Let's get drunk!"

"Fine. Let's go get some firewhiskey from the kitchen."

Kiara and I head towards the kitchens. I should have some fun on my last day, so why not get smashed? Sounds like a plan to me!

"So how many bottles?"

"I'd say at least 6."

"Better make it 10, just in case."

"Alright."

We reach the portrait, and I tickle the pear, so that the handle will appear. Kiara and I figured this out in 2nd year, when we were exploring. I open the portrait, and step in.

"Hello misses. Can we help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering if we could have 10 bottles of firewhiskey."

"Of course misses. Would you like anything else?"

"How about a cake, and some butterbeer as well?"

"Yes. Here is your things miss."

"Thank you."

"No problem miss. Prema is happy to serve you."

"Goodbye Prema."

"You is too kind miss."

Kiara grabbed the firewhiskey, and I grabbed the cake and butterbeer. We were going to party tonight. Just me and her, and maybe some cute boys...

Kiara starts running towards the common room. I race after her. I can't wait to get started.

"Where are we going to party?"

"You know that room off of the common room? Well that's where."

"Alright. Hippogriff."

We walk into the common room, and go ino the empty room off the common room. It's the place to get smashed.

"Let's get the party started!"

"Accio shot glasses."

"Thanks Lils," Kiara says as a shot glass flies into her hand.

I reach out and snatch mine.

"Alright first to down 10 shots is the winner."

"You're on!"

I pour firewhiskey into my shot glass.

"Ready, set, go!"

I down the glass, and pour another. I down all 10 before Kiara has even finished 8.

"Damn Lily."

"Been practicing!"

"I'll bet."

"What another try?"

"Yea. Load your glass. First to 10 wins."

I pour a full glass of firewhiskey.

"Alright, begin."

I guzzle my glass, and keep going till I get to my 9th glass. Kiara is already on her 10th. I know I'm beat.

"Done!"

"I almost had you. Alright best out of 3."

"Fine."

"Fill your glasses. Start!"

I race through my glasses, and reach number 10 when Kiara is only on her 5th. I think the alcohol is taking affect on her.

"Done," I yell, and slam my glass down.

"Man this sstuff iss taking effffect."

"Now what?"

"Crank up some music."

"Alright," I reply and summon my stereo, and turn it up full blast.

Drop it like it's hot blares out from the speakers. Kiara gets up on the table, and starts dancing. I take a couple more shots, before I start dancing too. I feel so alive right at this moment. Kiara and I keep dancing for awhile, when Kiara gets off the table and shoves me up there. I grab a full bottle of firewhiskey and start dancing with it in my hands. I'm ready to party. All of a sudden I hear someone whistling as Freak a Leak ends. I look over and meet the eyes of James Potter. I look behind him and see Sirius, and Josh.

Why of all people?

"May I help you boys," I ask as I take a sip of my bottle of firewhiskey.

"Can we join the party," Sirius asks with a smile on his face.

Before I can say no, Kiara replies yes. I want to smack her. The only reason she said yes was because Josh was there. That's probably why Sirius and James brought him along. Damn them all.

I can see James and Sirius approaching me. Damn it. My head is all fuzzy, so I can barely concentrate on what's happening. I start dancing to Confessions Pt. II, when James grabs my waist from behind, and starts dancing with me. I try to get away, but he keeps his grip. Then Sirius starts dancing with me in front, so I'm sandwiched between them. I know I should get away from them, but my head doesn't comprehend this.

I turn my head, and see Josh and Kiara dancing together. At least someone is happy. I take another sip of my bottle, and duck down, and sneak between the boys' arms. I back away from them, and make sure I watch them while I start dancing again. I tip the bottle back, and take a giant sip. I'm going to need it.

James starts walking towards me. I keep walking till I run into the wall. Before I know it, I'm sandwiched between the wall, and James.

"Bugger off Jamesss."

James wraps his arms around my waist, so there's no space between us. I try to wiggle out, but he's got a firm grip. Damn Quidditch for making him strong.

I down some more firewhiskey, and keep dancing. Maybe eventually he will let go, after he sees I'm cooperating, and then I can leave. If I weren't so drunk, I'd smack James right now.

I move forward, causing him to move back. If I can get away from the wall, I have a better chance of escaping him. I have to make him believe that I want to dance with him, so he doesn't hold on to me.

I take another big sip of firewhiskey before I wrap my arms around his neck. I can see that Kiara and Josh are making out in the corner. Sirius has left. I decide to play along with James.

"I'm smashed," I whisper in hie ear. Which is true...

"I know baby. Let me make it all better."

James starts kissing my neck. I can hardly breathe. It feels so good, yet I know it's wrong. I bring my bottle up, so I can drink from it, and in the process it hits James in the back of his head.

I drink more, and realize it's gone. I throw it down on the floor, causing it to shatter all over the place. I burst out laughing. I don't know why, but it's hilarious.

"I need more..."

"I think you've had enough."

"No. I WANT MORE!"

"Alright. Don't get your knickers in a bundle."

James lets go of me, and I know this is my moment to run, but my legs stay put.

Run Lily, my mind screams, yet my body doesn't respond. James makes his way over with a new bottle, and i grab it, and suck down the whole bottle before he can grab a hold of me. I throw that bottle down on the ground too.

"Moreee."

"Lily you better slow down. You're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow."

"Oh, sssooo, now little Jamsie poo is worried about poor old Lily. Well get the bloody hell out of my way, so I can go get smashed with someone else. Maybe Sirius."

"Wait Lily," James replies and grabs my wrist. He flashes me a smile, and I can feel myself melt.

Any other girl at Hogwarts would kill to be in my position. James is the most popular guy in Hogwarts. Every guys wants to be him, and every girls wants to be with him, and I must say, right at the moment I'm enjoying it. I look over, and see Josh and Kiara are gone. Now I start to panic a bit. I forget all about the firewhiskey when he wraps his arms aroune my waist lightly as Dilemma comes on.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and rest my head on his shoulder. We stay like this even when the song ends and a fast song comes on. It feels so good. I take my head off his shoulder, and look him in the eyes. I smile sheepishly, and look away. He turns my head towards his, and slowly moves his lips towards mine. I close my eyes, and feel his lips upon mine. I feel warm all over my body all of a sudden.

I kiss him back. I like the feel of this. James places his hand on my cheek, and strokes it. His hands feel so soft against my skin. I reach up and cup his neck in my hand, pulling him closer. I know I'm completely drunk, or I wouldn't be kissing James. I slowly pull away, and I lay my head back down on his chest.

Before I know it, it's morning, and I'm sleeping on the couch in the common room. What the hell?

All of a sudden, my head starts throbbing, and I grab it and moan. I feel something stir behind me. I look back and see a sleeping James. Oh shit...

Well hope you like it. Nice long beginning of this story. Please R & R. This story is going to be a trilogy.


	2. Now what?

Chp. 2- Now what?

Thanks to reviewers:

greengrl: thanks. im glad you like it

giglefritzy: sorry i wasn't thinking about that, but im going to keep it like that.

heather: thanks here is the update

kerkera: yeah i guess i do lol

apotterlover: good lol

Sara: ok i will. i like songs now a days, so i won't be changing it. sorry if that confuses you but i feel its better that way.

Prongsie-Jamesie: ok i guess i will lol

amrawo- thanks!

beLILYtrix: maybe this will be more descriptive! hope you like it

hmd: well i hope it turns out good...ok heres the update.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone so far...except Kiara. And Josh. And Chris...

Last Time:

Before I know it, it's morning, and I'm sleeping on the couch in the common room. What the hell?

All of a sudden, my head starts throbbing, and I grab it and moan. I feel something stir behind me. I look back and see a sleeping James. Oh shit...

Now:

Oh god! Please say we didn't sleep together. I think I would kill myself. I can't remember anything happening last night except getting drunk, and dancing with James. Then my memory blacks out.

I slowly get up. Maybe he forgot too. Oh come on. He didn't drink at all. He'll remember every detail. Or maybe he will think it's a dream. I slowly make my way up to my dormitory. This is like a nightmare that wouldn't end. My head is throbbing, an dI know I at least kissed James. Damn Firewhiskey. Damn Kiara too. I'm going to kill her for leaving us there alone.

I finally make it upstairs, and I walk over to my bed, and fall over on top of it. I close my eyes, and before I know it, I'm awake. It's bright in my room. I groan.

"Uhhh."

I slowly sit up, an dmake my way to my trunk. I grab my clothes, and make my way to the bathroom. I turn the shower on, and take my clothes off. I get into the shower, and stuck my head underneath the warm water. I stand there for a couple minutes. It makes my head feel better. I wash up, and get out of the shower. I grab a towel, and wrap it around myself.

I just stand there, not doing anything. I have such a headache. I must have drunk 4 or 5 bottles of firewhiskey. I dry my body, and put my clean clothes on. I grab my dirty clothes, and walk back to the dormitory. I stuff them in my trunk, and lock it up. I minimize my trunk, and put it in my skirt pocket. Today I'm wearing an above the knee skirt, t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I throw my hair up in a ponytail. I see that Kiara is already gone. I walk downstairs, and look to make sure James is either gone or asleep.

He is asleep. I walk slowly towards the portrait of the fat lady. I make it to it, and open it slowly and slip out. God that was close. I don't know what I would do if he woke up. Ok around him I need to act like I don't have a hangover, because maybe he will think it was a dream. Not likely though. Oh well. I can't help it. I was drunk, and my mind didn't comprehend what my body was doing. So really it wasn't my fault. James took advantage of me.

Which I can't say I didn't like at the time...although I would never do that now that I'm sober. I swear I'm going to kill Kiara for leaving us. She knew I was drunk...but she was drunk too, so maybe she wasn't thinking. I jsut hope she didn't get carried away last night. Josh and her were making out like right away, so who knows how far they got.

I walk down to the great hall. Today we leave on the train. I spend the rest of the summer with James. Just what I want to happen after what happened last night. We couldn't have slept together, because I would be sore. At least he isn't a sleaze ball, although he can be a jerk and annoying. Then it is our last year at Hogwarts. I'm really going to miss it here. I'm probably going to become an auror after I get out of school. Haven't decided for sure. There are so many options available. I know I'm Head Girl next year, and James is Head Boy. So I have to spend all summer with him, and then spend 7th year with him too, since we have the same common room. Man I swear that the universe is against me. Why can't the head boy be someone I like?

I walk into the great hall, and see Kiara there, laying her head on the table. I walk up to her, and poke her in the back. She jumps up and looks around.

"Long Night?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"I would like to thank you for leaving me alone with James," I hiss at her.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking. So what happened?"

"He kissed me, and I kissed him back. I was so smashed. I had like 5 bottles of firewhiskey last night. Then we danced. I woke up this morning on the couch with him, and that's all I remember. So what happened with you and Josh?"

"Well we got to 2nd base. He wanted to go all the way, but I was drunk, so I didn't want to, so I told him no, and he said alright."

"I thought you'd gone all the way. I though I HAD gone all the way. Thank god I didn't. James was sleeping on the couch. I can't believe I kissed him back, and I actually liked it at the time."

I shudder, and Kiara laughs.

"I also have a hangover like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh but I would believe Lils. I have the exact same thing."

"I wish we could sleep all day!"

"I know. I'm so tired, and my head hurts so much."

"Oh great. Here comes my worst nightmare."

"Which one?"

"I guess I should have said here comes my worst nightmares."

Kiara and I laugh. I grab a muffin, and start eating it. I'm hungry. I feel someone sit next to me, I know its James. Why won't he leave me alone? Both him and Sirius have had it out for me since first year.

I finish my muffin, and grab another. Kiara grabs a muffin and motions for us to leave. I nod my head. We get up, and leave the great hall. Kiara starts talking when we are out of earshot of the boys.

"James didn't stop smiling once he got into the great hall. Are you sure you guys just kissed?"

"Pretty sure. Even if I was drunk I don't think I would sleep with him. I'm only drunk, I'm not crazy."

"He must really like you if he was so happy that you kissed. I think he's liked you since first year."

"Probably. We fell asleep on the couch together too."

"Ohh. Really...Isn't that sweet?"

"SHUT UP!"

I smack Kiara's arm. She starts laughing, and I can't help but join in.

"That is so wrong!"

"Sorry I had to say it."

"I'm surprised he didn't take advantage of me..."

"Yeah I am too kind of. Wow, he's actually somewhat decent!"

I laugh. Kiara is so funny.

"I can't believe we're leaving Hogwarts like in one hour. Then I have ALL summer with James."

"I feel for you. Maybe I can come over to your house for a couple weeks. I'll call you."

"God I hope you can. I don't think I can last the whole time by myself."

Kiara and I make our way outside. No one is out right now. We walk around and talk. We have to get to the train in like half an hour. I don't want to leave Hogwarts.

"So what do you plan on doing this summer?"

"I plan on staying away from James. I'll get out of the house with my friends and leave him there."

"No way will you parents allow that!"

"I know, but I can dream can't I?"

"I'm going to be out of the house like all summer though. He can go or do whatever he wants. He's not my problem. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"He wants to do you Lily."

I look back and see Sirius. I groan, and keep walking. Sirius walks up next to me.

"Can I help you Black?"

"You could go out with my best friend...or maybe give me a private dance on the train."

"Uh no."

"Why not Lils."

"I don't like James. It's as simple as that."

"But I think you do though."

"Probably not! Maybe I would've liked him awhile ago if he wasn't such a jerk."

"Just give him a chance Lily."

"Cause he really cares for you. If you gave him a chance, I'm sure he would make you happy. You two are so perfect for each other. Please just think about it Lily. You make him the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Fine. I'll think about it."

Sirius smiles at me, then glances over at Kiara and grins at her. He walks away, and leaves us girls alone. I roll my eyes. Please. He thinks I'm going to got out with James just cause he wants me to. Don't think so.

"Maybe I could have a threesome with Sirius and Josh. That would be mind-blowing."

"You're an idiot Kiara. More like it would just blow."

"Leave me and my fantasies alone."

I laugh. Kiara is so weird at times, but she cracks me up. We've been friends since 1st year. We talked to each other on the train to Hogwarts, and we're friends since then.

We walk inside, so we can go get Kiara's trunk. I hope we don't run into James and his gang.

"I can't believe we're going to be in 7th year next time we are here. It seems so unreal."

"I know, and your head girl Lils. What am I going to do without you?"

"What are you talking about? You're coming with me to the Heads' place."

"Awesome. We can still party all night."

"Of couse Kia. Just because I'm head girl doesn't mean we have to seperate. We'll take turns staying at the others dorm."

"Great Idea. Hippogriff."

The portrait swings open, and the common room is swarming with people. We make our way to the stairs, and head up to our dorm. Kiara opens the door, and I follow her in. She throws everything in her trunk haphazardly, and I stare at her. She can be such a slob. She finishes, and locks her trunk.

"Um Lily, what's the minimizing charm again?"

"Minimizo," I say as I wave my wand at her trunk.

She picks her trunk up and puts it in her pocket, "Thanks."

"No problem."

We make our way downstairs, and we can barely make it back to the portrait because the common room is so full of people say goodbye to each other. I open the portrait, and step out.

"God it's crowded in there."

"Yeah I know. Too many people. Aren't you happy that you have your own common room and bedroom?"

"It's not my own common room. I have to share it with Potter, and I would rather share the common room with all those people."

"I would rather have just a common room with James. If you know what I mean," Kiara says, and raises her eyebrows at me.

"You're such a ho Kiara. Man Josh, Sirius, and James? Too many guys. Personally I don't like any of those guys."

"No of course you don't!"

"I don't!"

"Ok sure. Whatever you say."

Kiara and I make our way to the great hall to see if anyone is there. We see a couple people from class on the way there that we say hi to. We go into the great hall, and see Josh and a couple of his friends in there otherwise it is empty.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey Lily. Hi Kiara."

Kiara just smiles at him. I can't believe they finally hooked up.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing right now. Just waiting to get onto the train."

I can see Chris in the crowd of Josh's friends. I've had a crush on Chris since the beginning of this year. I see him look over at me, and my cheeks turn red. He just caught me staring at him. How embarrassing. I look out of the corner of my eye at him and I see him looking at me. He probably thinks I'm a weirdo.

"Ok well see ya later Josh. Bye guys."

"Bye Lily."

Kiara just stands there. I nudge her side.

"Bye everyone."

"See ya Kiara."

I grab Kiara's arm, and make my way out of the great hall. Once we get outside again, I screech.

"What Lily?"

"I was staring at Chris, and he saw me."

"I'm sure he didn't notice. Maybe he didn't even think you were looking at him."

"He totally knew. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

Kiara gravs my arms, and starts shaking me.

"Ok Kiara. I'm good now."

"Alright."

Kiara lets go of me, and we make our way over to the lake. We have like 10 minutes till we have to go to the train.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Don't know."

We sit there, just staring acrosst he lake. I can hear people shouting, so I turn, and see tons of people coming out of the doors.

"We better go with them if we want to get a decent compartment."

"Yeah. You're right."

Kiara and I get up, and follow all the people going to the train. Kiara and I always sit in the same compartment. The train is about 5 minutes away from Hogwarts. We walk in silence.

The train is just sitting there when we get ot it. Kiara and I go through the door closest to our ocmpartment. We walk to our compartment, and I slide the door open. Inside are James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Oh Bloody Hell!"

"Hey Lily," they all chorus.

"Kiara, what do you want to do," I whisper at her.

Kiara goes straight into the compartment and sits next to Sirius.

"Thanks a lot Kia."

Kiara just shrugs back at me. I go the farthest away from James, and sit next to Remus, and the window.

"Hi Remus. How are you?"

"I'm fine Lily."

"That's good. I'm surprised you're not the Head Boy."

"I dare say I am too, but oh well. Congratulations on being head girl though."

"Thanks."

James yawns, and stretches out on his seat.

"Boring. Lets play spin the bottle."

Before I can say no to James' suggestion, Kiara agrees. Everyone sits in a circle. James summons a bottle. I'm still sitting in my seat however. No way in bloody hell am I going to play with them.

"Come on Lils."

"No thanks Kiara."

Kiara pouts her lip at me.

"If Lily doesn't play, then I'm not playing either."

"I'm not playing if no girls are playing."

"Please Lily. Play spin the bottle with me and the guys."

"No way Kiara."

Kiara gets up, and sits next to me.

"Go play Kiara."

"No. Not unless you play."

Kiara crosses her arms, and sits there pouting. I don't want to make her mad, but I don't want to play. No thank you.

"Please play Lily," Remus says.

I'm cracking.

"Fine! But we need some rules.."

"Thank you Lily."

"I'm only doing this for you Kia."

I go and sit between Sirius and Remus. Kiara settles herself between James and Sirius.

"Alright first of all, guys if you land on each other than you still have to kiss each other. Same thing for Kiara and I. Kiss on the lips is what were doing."

"No way in hell am I kissing a guy. All in favor of no guy on guy action."

All the boys raise their hands.

"Fine. Then you can give them a dare. So then me and Kiara don't have to kiss each other either."

"Yes you do. All in favor of girl on girl action raise your hands."

All the boys raise their hands again.

"This is so unfair."

"We don't play fair sweetheart. Ok first time you land on someone you give them a kiss on the cheek. Second time is a kiss on the lips. Third time it is a French kiss. Fourth time it is 7 minutes in heaven. Fifth time is oral sex. Then you start over again."

"No way in bloody hell Sirius. Kiss on lips every time you land on someone."

"All in favor of my way raise your hands," Sirius says.

Everyone except me raises their hand.

"You want Sirius' way too Kiara."

"Hey I want some oral sex."

"No way am I playing Sirius way."

"Come on Lily. Please? For me?"

"Come on Kiara. No way am I giving someone oral sex!"

I cross my arms. James grabs the bottle, and it lands on Kiara. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. No way am I playing Sirius' way! Kiara spins it, and it lands on me. She reaches over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Please play Lily," Kiara whispers in my ear.

Everyone stares at me. It is suppose to be my turn. I sigh. I spin the bottle, and it lands on Sirius. He grins at me. I lean over, and kiss him on the cheek. Sirius spins it, and it lands on Remus.

"I dare you to go take your underwear off, and stick them on your head."

"NO WAY!"

"You have to Remus, or you have to kiss James."

"Fine..."

Remus goes into the bathroom, and comes out with his boxers on his head. I start cracking up.

"How long do I have to keep these on?"

"The whole train ride."

Remus spins the bottle, and it lands on Kiara. He reaches over, and kisses her cheek. Kiara spins the bottle, and it lands on me again.

"Lips, Lips, Lips," the boys start chanting.

Kiara leans over, and pecks me on the lips. I spin the bottle, and it lands on James. Mother fucker. I lean over, and barely touch his cheek with my lips.

James spins the bottle and it lands on me. He leans over, and kisses me half on the lips, half on the cheek. I spin the bottle again, and it lands on Sirius. I lean over, and lightly peck him on the lips. As I'm pulling away, Sirius grabs the back of my head, and pulls me back into him. He kisses me on the lips. I push his head away from mine. I slap his head.

"Ow."

"You pig."

Sirius spins the bottle, and it lands on James.

"I dare you to...slap Remus' ass."

"No way. Whatever you like to do in your own time is your business Sirius."

"Whatever. Slap his ass or kiss him."

James walks over to Remus. Remus sits on the ground.

"You're so not touching my ass Potter."

"Shut up. Get up. I'm not kissing you."

Remus stands up slowly. James slaps his ass lightly. I start cracking up, and grab my stomach."

"Do you want us to leave you two alone?"

Remus glares at me.

James spins the bottle and it lands on me. James leans over, and grabs the back of my head, and leans in, and kisses mme softly on the lips. He pulls away shortly after, and smiles at me.

I spin the bottle, and it lands on Sirius.

"Do I have to?"

"Oh yeah!"

I lean over, and kiss him on the lips. I open my mouth and stick my tongue in his mouth. I pull away then.

"Hey not fair."

"It was still a French kiss!"

Sirius spins it and it lands on Kiara. He leans over, and kisses her check.

"Ok the rule on kissing is that it has to last 1 minute. Any time of mouth kissing."

Kiara spins the bottle, and it lands on me. Jeez. Kiara leans over, and kisses me lightly on the lips. I can feel her tongue make its way into my mouth. Sirius starts whistling. I flick him off. Remus calls time up.

"That was so hot."

"Go fuck yourself Sirius."

"Wanna help me Evans?"

"Probably NOT!"

I spin the bottle, and it lands on James. Shit. I quickly peck him on the lips, and he spins the bottle.

"That was suppose to last a minute Lily."

"Shove it Sirius."

"The next one better last a minute."

I roll my eyes. James bottle lands on me.

"1 minute on the clock Remus."

"Ay ay captain."

I have to french kiss with James. No thanks. James leans over, and kisses my softly on the lips. He nibbles my bottom lip, and I slowly open my mouth. James slowly inserts his tongue in my mouth. James coaxes my tongue into his mouth. He slowly wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me closer. As I kiss him back, I can't help but enjoy this. What is wrong with me? All of a sudden I like James. Well not really like James, just his kissing. I feel safe when he kisses me. Like I'm the only thing that matters, and nothing is going to happen to me.

"Time's up."

James pulls away and I just sit there. Ok I need to act normal, or everyone is going to know I liked it. I reach over, and spin the bottle. The bottle lands on James. Jeez.

"Man James is getting all the action. Set the clock for one minute French kiss Remy boy."

Remus sets the timer on his watch for one minute. I lean over, and kiss James on the lips. I nibble on his lip, and slowly put my tongue into his mouth. I put my hands on his shoulders, and kiss him softly. When our tongues touch, I feel a spark. Finally Remus calls time up, and I pull away. James spins the bottle, and it lands on Kiara. He lightly pecks her on the lips. I can't help but feel a bit jealous. Kiara spins the bottle and it lands on Remus. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

Remus spins the bottle and it lands on me. He kisses me on the cheek. I spin the bottle, and it lands on James.

"This bottle is so defective."

"Alright our first seven minutes in heaven couple is James Potter, and Lily Evans! Congratulations. Set the timer for seven minutes Remus."

"Oh please."

"Let me show you two to your little abode where you'll be doing whatever you want for seven minutes."

"Too bad your not coming Sirius."

"Why thinking of having a threesome with me and James? Sorry my threesomes are only include 2 girls and me."

"No so I could spend the whole time kicking your arse."

"Is that slang for slapping my ass?"

"Just wait till it's our turn in the little abode."

"Can't wait darlin'. I like them feisty."

I shudder. Gross. Sirius shoves us in the bathroom, and locks the only door.

"Your seven minutes has started."

I hop on the countertop, and sit there. James stands against the wall. Why isn't he all over me? I thought for sure he would be. He probably won't touch me at all. Why though? Oh...my spin of the bottle landed on him, so I'm supposes to make the first move. I don't want him to think I like him though, because I'm not sure if I do or not...I'm so confused. Oh well, here it goes.

I get off the countertop, and walk over to James. He just stays there leaning against the wall, staring at me. Watching my every move. Before I know it, I'm right in front of him. Here goes nothing. I stand on my tippy toes, and kiss him softly on the lips. He just stands there for a couple seconds, but then he wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses me back. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him closer.

We stand there kissing for a while, when I move my hands to his hair. I run my fingers through his hair. I love playing with a guys' hair. I tug on his hair slightly. God he kisses just right. Not to hard, but not to soft. Perfect pressure.

I pull away from James, and smile at him. I know the seven minutes is almsot over. Sirius flings the door open when we are just standing there next to each other.

"Did you do anything?"

I shrug, and Sirius rolls his eyes. He thinks that meant that we didn't do anything.

"These losers didn't do anything."

Kiara looks at me, and we lock eyes. She knows something went on. I'll have to tell her later.

"Shut up Sirius. Leave them alone."

Sirius looks from James and I, and shrugs. James spins the bottle and it lands on Kiara. He leans over, and kisses her on her lips. French kissing. While I watch them, my heart sinks. I can't look. I turn my head toward the compartment door. I hear Remus call time up, and I look back at them. Kiara spins the bottle, and it lands on me.

"Holy shit. This is hot. 2 chicks are going to do seven minutes in heaven. Can I join you two? We can have that threesome you mentioned Evans."

"Kiara and I don't like threesomes with guys."

Sirius stares at us with his mouth wide open. Kiara and I make our way to the bathroom, and I lock the door.

"You know they're going to put a seeing spell on the door."

"Yup. Ok. I'm going to pretend to kiss you, and you moan really loud," I whisper in Kiara's ear.

I put my hand over Kiara's mouth, and kiss my hand.

"Oooooh Lily."

"Holy shit guys. They're kissing."

I can hear some rustling outside the door. I raise my other hand from behind and flick them off. I mutter a spell on the door so they can't see us anymore. Then a put a silencing spell on the room. Try to beat that!

"Ok so what happened with James?"

"I kissed him, and we kissed the entire time."

"So now what? Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I like it when he kisses me."

"What are you gonna do it you land on him again with the bottle? Next time is oral sex. Are you gonna give him a blowjob? What happens if it comes time for him to give you oral sex?"

"I don't know Kiara!"

"What happens if he eventually gets up that far with me? If you like him then I don't want him giving me oral sex!"

"I'm so confused Kia!"

Well this is where it stops. At least for this chapter. Please R & R! Hope you liked it. It's 15 pages altogether and it took me quite a long time to type it.


	3. You like him?

Chp. 3- You like him?

Disclaimer: I only own a couple characters. None of which are written in J.K. Rowlings' wonderful books.

Thanks to my reviewers:

LaughingManiac: thanks...ok here it is.

kkroonie: ok i will...glad to hear it.

WhiteStag815: haha thanks...glad you love it!

greengrl: thanks to much!

xxxharrypotterxxx: well you'll see what happens.

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: thanks alot lol...ok.

gigglefritzy: thanks!

XOPotteristheoneXO: ok i will

Last Time:

"What happens if he eventually gets up that far with me? If you like him then I don't want him giving me oral sex!"

"I'm so confused Kia!"

Now:

Kiara hugs me. I have no idea what to do.

"I don't want to give anyone oral sex or get oral sex from anyone."

"Then you don't have to."

"But it's in the rules."

"Sirius will get the bloody fuck over it. He can go shag himself."

I laugh. Kiara smiles at me.

"Just in case, I won't give James oral sex, or let him give me oral sex."

"Thanks."

I unlock the door, and we sit back down again.

"That was a lot longer than 7 minutes."

"Lot's of things to do. Tons of things to touch. I have a change for your rules."

Sirius grins, and licks his lips. I shudder. Gross. He's such a pervert. I was just kidding.

"What's wrong with my rules?"

"Other than the fact you made them?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Number 5 is not oral sex."

"Yes it is."

"NO it's not. I changed it."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me."

"What?"

I sigh. What an idiot!

"You get to feel any body part you want."

"Ok."

Sirius reaches over, and tries to touch me. I slap his hand.

"No you moron. That is number 5. Instead of oral sex."

"No!"

"You get to feel it for 5 minutes."

"I guess. I wanted a blow job though!"

I spin the bottle, and it lands on Sirius. Sirius grins at me.

"Come on Ms. Evans. You and Mr. Black have seven minutes in heaven."

"Why does Mr. Black refer to himself in the third person?"

Sirius stops and stares at me.

"Oh forget it!"

Sirius raises all 10 of his fingers behind his back.

"Don't you dare set it for ten minutes Remus! 7 minutes on the clock. Make sure you watch him Kia."

I wink at Kiara. She smiles right back. I pull Sirius into the bathrom. I lock the door.

"Start the clock Remus, or I'll slap you."

I start laughing. I turn around, and see Sirius leaning against the wall.

"Come here Lily."

Ok I'll play along for a bit. I walk over to the counter, and sit on it. I lick my lips, and point my finger at him, an dmotion for him to come to me.

"You come to me baby."

Sirius walks over to me, and just when he's about to kiss my neck, I put the full body binding curse on him. His arms stick to his side, and his legs come together. He glares at me from the floor.

"Don't mess with me."

I sit on the counter, and stare at him. I get off the counter, and put a leg on each side of Sirius' legs. I guess I should fix my hair, and make-up.

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is all frizzy. My lipgloss is all gone. I grab my lipgloss from my pocket, and apply some more. Then I grab my comb from my pocket, and brush through my hair. I smile at myself in the mirror. I look pretty decent today.

I turn around, and see Sirius staring at me. I go next to him, lean down, and kiss his cheek.

"Too bad."

I unlock the door, undo Sirius' spell, and open the door.

"Your seven minutes aren't up."

"He wasn't good enough for seven minutes."

Everyone starts laughing. Kiara has to hold her sides. Sirius comes out sulking, and that starts everyone laughing again.

"Shove it."

Sirius spins the bottle, and it lands on Kiara. He leans over, and kisses her for like a minute.

Kiara spins the bottle, and it lands on Remus. She leans across the bottle, and kisses him softly on the lips before she pulls away. Remus spins the bottle, and he lands on Kiara. I bet they're going to go back and forth like James and I did. Remus kisses Kiara, and pulls away after awhile.

Kiara looks over at me, and spins the bottle. It lands on Sirius. She leans over, and kisses her cheek. Sirius spins the bottle, and it lands on me. He peeks me on the cheek. I spin the bottle, and it lands on Kiara. I kiss her on the cheek quickly. She spins the bottle again, and it lands on me.

"So what body part are you going to touch Kia?"

"Let's go somewhere private."

"No. You stay right here."

"That's not in the rules. We can go wherever we want."

"Bloody hell. You girls suck."

Kiara and I go into the bathroom. I lock the door, and make sure the boys can't put a seeing charm on it.

"I'm gonna touch your hair."

"Alright."

I turn around, and she starts messing with my hair. Before I know it she tells me to look in the mirror, and she has turned it from it's usual wavy to ringlets. Also the color is darker.

"Oh my god! I love it. What did you do to it?"

"Just a little something I whipped up a couple of days ago. Here. Apply a drop to your hair every week, and it should stay like this."

"Thanks Kia."

"No problem. If you need more, just call me."

I hug Kiara. She's such a good friend. I put the bottle in my pocket, and unlock the door. I sit down on the floor again, and spin the bottle.

"Ok everytime someone touchs someone, they do it out here."

The bottle stops on Sirius.

"I want to touch your head."

Sirius stands up, and reaches for his belt.

"Not that head you prat."

I go over to Sirius, and start playing with his hair. I start tugging on it, and I grab some hair things from my pocket, and start putting little ponytails all over his head.

"You're kinda kinky Lily."

I laugh. What a moron.

"Ok I'm done. Spin the bottle Sirius."

Everybody starts laughing at Sirius' new hairdo. I can't help but crack up too. Sirius stares at us like we're crazy.

Sirius spins the bottle, and it lands on me. He leans over, and kisses me on the lips. I start laughing again.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing Sirius."

I spin the bottle, and it lands on James. I walk over to James' and start tugging on his shirt.

"Go get a room!"

"Alright Sirius. We will."

I pull James into the bathroom, and lift his shirt up. I want to see his stomach. James holds up his shirt, as I run my hand over his stomach. He is built. He has a nicely defined 6-pack. I look up at him, and he smiles at me. I stand there, just running my hand over his stomach. I pull his shirt down, and open the door.

Sirius is sitting there sulking. James reaches over, and spins the bottle. It lands on me.

"Set the clock for seven minutes."

James pulls me into the bathroom and locks the door. I sit on the countertop. He walks over to me, and kisses my neck. I breathe in sharply. Bloody hell. This feels wonderful. I lean my head back, so he can get to my neck better. He trails kisses down my face and neck. I look him in the eye, and kiss him lightly on the lips. I lift his shirt up, and start kissing his stomach.

Why am I all over him? Do I like him? I'm so confused. He places his hand under my chin, and lifts my face up so it is level with his. He looks me in my eye. I smile sheepishly, and turn away. He turns my head towards him again. He leans in slowly, and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him close. He places his arms around my waist. I apply pressure to his lips. He nibbles on my bottom lip, and I open my mouth. He slowly slides his tongue in my mouth.

I kiss him back, and meet his tongue. I tug on his hair. I can barely breathe. I pull away, and I'm breathing heavily.

"Time's up."

I look in the mirror quickly. My lips are a bit puffy, and cheeks a little flushed, but otherwise I look normal. I unlock the door, and sit back down on the floor. James quickly follows. Everyone looks at us. I spin the bottle and it lands on Kiara. I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips. I pull away after a couple seconds.

Kiara stares at me. She knows what happened in there. Kiara and I can read each other's minds. She spins the bottle and it lands on Sirius. Kiara leans over, and kisses him roughly on the lips. She kisses him for almost a minute switching from soft to hard pressure.

Sirius grins at her, and then spins the bottle. The bottle lands on me. Sirius looks over at me, and kisses me on the lips before shoving his tongue down my throat. I pull away.

"Bloody hell Black! Try to choke me?"

I spin the bottle and it lands on Remus. I lean over, and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Remus spins the bottle, and it lands on James.

"I dare James to...moon everyone."

"That is so 1st year Remus!"

"So what...do it."

James stands up, turns his back towards us, and pulls his pants, and boxers down, and flashes us his pass. Kiara starts whistling, and I can't help but giggle. He's got a nice ass...I shake my head. Get thoughts of James out of your head! James pulls his pants up, and sits back down.

James spins the bottle, and it lands on me. He pulls me into the bathroom, and locks the door. I sit on the counter. I wonder what he is going to want to touch. Maybe I don't want to know. He comes up to me, and stands between my legs. He reaches up, and caresses my face. I lean ito his nice warm hand. He caresses my face, while looking in my eyes. I look away ad smile. Why does he make me feel like this now? I use to despise him just like a day ago, and now I like him...it doesn't make sense. He turns my head, and places his finger on my lips, and traces them. He leans close, and kisses me lightly on the lips.

Just when he is about to pull away, I pull him close, and kiss him roughly on the lips. I can't stand it anymore. I need the feel of his lips on mine. So soft, yet demanding. We sit there, and kiss for a few minutes. He pulls away, and kisses my jaw line.

"Get out here you two!"

James pulls away, and walks out the door. I look in the mirror, and fix my hair. I follow James out shortly after.

"Train should stop in about 15 or so minutes, so we better stop."

"I don't want to stop!"

"Get over it Sirius."

I watch as Sirius crosses his arms, and pouts. What a big baby...I'm so sick of him. He's worse than James. I get off the floor, and sit on the seat. Kiara sits next to me, and we wait for the train to stop. Finally after about 10 or so minutes, the train slows to a stop, and the doors open. I step out, and look around for my parents. I see them over in the corner. I grab Kiara's arm, and pull her over to my parents. Everyone else follows behind.

"Mum!"

"Lily dear. I'm so happy to see you!"

I hug my mum tightly, and then pull apart. I hug my dad, and stand next to Kiara.

"I was wondering if Kiara could come over for a couple weeks at the end of the summer."

"I don't see why not. As long as it is fine with her parents."

"I'll aske them Mrs. Evans, and then I'll owl Lily."

"Well we look forward to having you Kiara. So where is this young boy that is staying the summer with us Lily?"

I move over, and push James up towards my parents. My mother smiles at him, and extends her hand. James shakes it.

"I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Mr. Potter. I'm Katrina Evans, and this is my husband Paul Evans. So glad you could join us this summer."

James reaches over, and shakes my dad's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir."

My dad looks him in the eyes, smiles, and shakes his hand firmly. I guess my folks like him. Surprisingly...they have never liked any of my boyfriends, but they like James, who is a complete idiot. Maybe they don't like boys I date? That's why they like James. I always complain about him when I get home from Hogwarts.

"Lily, we better get going. We want to beat traffic. Come on James. Follow me."

My dad and James walk through the barrier.

"We better go too Lily."

I nod my head. I hug Kiara goodbye.

"This is going to suck so bad," I whisper in her ear.

Kiara hugs me extra tight. As soon as I let her go, Sirius grabs me up, and hugs me tight.

"Bloody hell Sirius. I can't breathe."

Sirius lets go of me, and Remus reaches over, and hugs me quickly. He always was really shy. I kiss both boys on the cheek, and hug Kiara one more time. I walk towards my mym, and we walk through the barrier together. I can see my dad, and James in the car, talking. My mum opens the door, and gets in. I open the back door, and slid inside, and slam my door. My dad starts up the car, and backs up. We drive off, and my parents start talking to James. He smiles over at me, and they talk for a while.

James scoots over a bit, and rests his hand on my leg. I look over at him, and he smiles shyly at me. After another 20 minutes, we arrive at my house. Well here goes nothing.

Well I hope you liked it. Not as long as the others, but don't want to give away too much, so please R & R.


	4. First Day Blues?

Chp. 4- First Day Blues?

Disclaimer: I owe but a few characters.

Thanks to reviewers:

Gertyke

bRaTsKi

-Scp-

brw1001

Moony's Warebabe

steaming pie

greengrl

The all might and powerful

WhiteStag815

Allie

emma k

ArticAngelzTx

MissyKel

ALilyForAMarauder

malfoy's fair maiden

dreamergirl86

Melanie Rapmen

gigglefritzy

fudgesuks

xxxharrypotterxxx

Snow Queen72593

little kitsune

Hazel-Buttafly

James'-gurl7492

Last Time:

James scoots over a bit, and rests his hand on my leg. I look over at him, and he smiles shyly at me. After another 20 minutes, we arrive at my house. Well here goes nothing….

Now:

My dad stops the car in the driveway and turns off the engine.

"Welcome to our house James."

My mum and dad smile back at him. I get out of the car, and shut the door. I look at my house. It's a two story with 4 bedrooms. One for my mum and dad, one for me, one for my sister Petunia, although she already left the house, and one for guests.

I'm glad my sister left...she was always mean. She was jealous of me because I'm a witch.

James and my parents get out. My parents walk up to the door together. They unlock the door and I follow them inside.

James makes his way in.

"Wow Mr. and Mrs. Evans...your home is lovely."

My mom just beams at him.

"Thank you James, but call us Katrina and Paul."

James smiles back at them.

"Lily please show James to his room. Then you two can come down for supper."

I go up the stairs. James' room is next to mine. I picked the room farthest away from my sister. James is following me and looking around. I go past my door and then open the door next to it.

James walks in and looks around.

The walls are a deep blue. The carpet is a cream color. The bed is a mahogony color and has a dark blue bedspread. This is usually the room Kia sleeps in when she comes. She'll either have to stay in my room or my sisters if she comes.

There's a closet, a dresser, a bookcase with some books and a t.v. with a dvd player, vcr, and stereo.

James looks back over at me.

"Where's your room?"

"Right next door, and then the bathroom is the first door on the left."

James grins at me.

"Well I'll let you get situated before supper. I'll be in my room."

I close the door, and walk over to my room. I open the door and sigh. I love my room.

It's huge. The walls are a lilac color and cream colored carpet. I have a king sized black canopy bed that's got a lilac colored bed spread. There's see through lilac colored fabric draping down from the four corners of the bed.

Then I have a walk in closet, a dresser, a black vanity, a black desk with a computer on it, a karoake machine since I love singing, a bookcase full of all my favorite books, a shelf with a t.v., stereo, vcr, and dvd player on it.

I know I'm spoiled. I walk over to my closet and step inside.

There's rows of shoes on the floor, a full length mirror, and a bunch of clothes seperated into different sections.

On one side I have skirts, shorts, capris, pants, and dresses.

Then on the other side I have tanktops, halter tops, tube tops, t-shirts, long sleeve shirts, sweaters, and dress shirts.

In my dresser I have my pajamas, and tons of bikini bathing suits.

I grab my trunk out of my pocket and unminimize it. I throw the dirty clothes in my hamper, and then hang up the clean ones. I take all my books out and place them on my bookshelf.

I close the trunk lid on my school stuff and push it next to my hamper.

There...everything is in place. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

I hear the door open.

"Lily?"

"In the closet."

I'm looking through my clothes when James pokes his head around the corner.

"Wow...you have an awesome room..."

"Thanks."

"You have a ton of clothes too!"

"Yeah I know," I say and smile over at him, "so what did you want?"

"Your parents told me to come and get you."

"Ok."

I walk to the door of my closet and turn the light off. I close the door and James is standing there waiting for me.

He's smiling at me.

I smile back and then make my way out of my door and downstairs. James follows me. My parents are sitting at the table.

They smile at us as we walk down. I take my usual seat at the table and James sits across from me in my sisters seat.

My mum ordered pizza, my favorite.

"I hope you like pizza James."

"Yes Katrina...it's my favorite."

"Well isn't that a coincidence," my mum says and smiles over at me, "it's Lily's favorite too!"

James smiles over at me, and I smile slightly back...this is going to be one long summer.

I grab a piece of pepporoni pizza and begin eating. My parents are talking to James about what it's like to be a wizard.

He's talking back to them like they're his best friends. He eats the pizza and glances over at me every now and then. Finally we finish eating and I help my mum clean up.

"I like this one Lily," my mum whispers in my ear.

"MUM!"

"What?"

"We're not going out," I whisper back to her.

My mum just smiles at me and walks into the living room and sits next to my dad. I breathe deeply and walk into the living room. James is talking to my dad about cars.

I sit next to James, and watch t.v.

"Well Lily, you're father and I are going out tonight with the neighbors."

"Ok mum."

"Night James."

"Night Katrina."

My mum and dad get up and walk out the front door, locking it behind them. James looks over at me and smiles.

I grimace back at him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

Just then the phone rings and I race to the kitchen and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lily."

I smile...it's Kiara.

"Hi Kia..."

"So how is it so far?"

"Ok I guess..."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club tonight..."

"Um I don't know...my parents are out," I say and then whisper the last part, "besides James is here."

"So what! Leave him there."

"I can't leave him," I hiss at her.

"Fine...invite him along."

I bite my lip.

"Hold on Kia," I say as I hold the phone to my chest, "James?"

"What Lily?"

"Do you want to go to a club?"

"Sure!"

I put the phone back to my ear.

"He's coming along...so what time?"

"Well how about meet at 9?"

"Sounds good...which club?"

"How about Bubbles?"

"Ok see ya at 9!"

I hang the phone up and smile. I love going clubbing. Bubbles is only about 15 minutes away from my house. Kiara is a muggle too, and she only lives about 30 minutes away from me...

I walk back into the living room and James is stretched out and watching t.v. He looks over at me and smiles. I check my watch. It's 7:00 right now.

"Well I'm going to get ready...we have to leave at 8:40."

James nods his head at me. I walk upstairs and into my room. I close the door and go to my vanity. I grab my straightener and plug it into the socket.

I wait for it to warm up and turn my stereo on and We Belong Together by Mariah Carey is on. I sit down at my vanity and start straightening my hair.

I'm singing along with her.

After 30 minutes my hair is straight. I brush through it and then go over to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I check my teeth and then go back to my room. I close the door again and sit at my vanity.

Now Tipsy is on.

I sing as I put my gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss on. I make sure there's no smudges and then walk over to my closet. It's 8:00 now. I can hear James turn the t.v. off and race upstairs.

I decide to wear a dress. I look through them all and then decide on a black strapless mini dress.

I take my clothes off and put a thong on.

Otherwise there would be panty lines.

I slip the dress on, and zip it up. I pull it up to make sure it covers everything and then turn around and look at myself in the mirror.

I smile. The dress is really short. It goes down a couple inches past the top of my thighs. I look through my shoes and decide on a pair of 4 inch stilletos.

They have a very thin heel, a loop for my big toe, a strap around my ankle, and they lace up my legs to below my knees.

I slip them on and then look at myself again.

I love wearing high heel shoes because then I'm taller. With these on I'm 5'10".

I walk over to my purses and decide on a black clutch that has a shoulder strap. I put my lipgloss, keys, money, and tic tacs. I slip the purse over my head so I won't lose it for sure.

I make sure I have everything. It's 8:30 now.

I walk out of my closet and close the door. I flip my head over and run my fingers through my hair, and then flip my head over.

My hair has instant volume.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Lily?"

"Come in James."

James walks in wearing a pair of faded jeans, a burgundy t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. His jaw drops as he looks over at me.

"James?"

"Umm...I was wondering if you were um ready to go..."

"Yeah," I say and flip my radio off.

James is just staring at me. I clear my throat after awhile. He looks back up into my eyes.

"Let's go."

James pulls out his wand.

"No...what are you doing? You leave that here..."

"But how are we getting there?"

"My car..."

James goes back over to his room and puts his wand in there. I'm already in the hall. He's still a lot taller than me. He's at least 6'4".

I walk down the stairs with James following behind me. I make my way to the door and open it. James steps out and I follow him out. I grab my keys out and lock the door. I press the garage door button and the garage door starts going up, revealing my silver Mustang. I got it last year when I turned 16.

"Wow...that's your car?"

I nod my head and then walk to the driver's side and unlock the car. James slides into the passenger side as I slide into the driver's side.

I close my door and start the car. I pull my seat belt on and James does as well. I haven't driven in awhile.

I put the car in reverse and pull out of the garage. I hit the garage button again and the garage door closes.

I keep my car in the garage since I'm gone almost all year.

I pull out of the driveway and then put the car into drive and race off towards Bubbles.

James looks over at me and I smile at him.

It takes us 15 minutes to get there, and I park the car sharply. I take the key out of the ignition, lock the car, and get out of the car. I slip the keys into my purse.

I lead James over to the front door where there's a bodyguard. I smile at him.

"Hey Lily...haven't seen you in awhile!"

"Yeah I know...school..."

"Well go ahead."

"Thanks."

I pull James along and he stares at me.

"You know him?"

"Yeah...I've been coming here since the end of 4th year."

"Cool."

Inside there's two floors. The whole first floor is a dance floor except for a one section which is a bar.

Then on the second floor there's tables and V.I.P. rooms.

I see Kiara over at the bar. I smile at her and rush over to her, and give her a big hug.

"Hey Kia!"

"Hey Lily."

Kiara smiles over at James.

"Hi James."

"Hi Kiara."

Some guys come over and grab Kiara and I. I wave bye to James. I start dancing on the guy who pulled me away.

He smiles at me and I smile back. I glance back over at the bar, and I see James is gone. Probably dancing with another girl.

After awhile I pull away from the guy and sit at the bar. Just then another guy comes and sits next to me and hands me a strawberry daquiri. I take it and smile.

I drink it and Kiara comes up to me and whispers in my ear. I nod at her as she tells me we should start dancing over by James with each other so he gets jealous.

I let her lead me away and we squeeze our way through the crowd over to where James is dancing with some chick.

Kiara and I start dancing up on each other, and Kiara glances over at James.

"He's staring at us," Kiara whispers to me.

I smile at her, and then some guy comes from behind me and starts dancing up against me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap one of my arms around his neck and dance up against him. I glance over at James and he's staring over at us.

Kiara is preoccupied with a guy too. I smile over at her, and she smiles back.

Finally I break apart from the guy, and who should walk over but James.

"What do you want James?"

He smiles at me, and I stare at him.

"I want to dance with you."

He pulls me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I start dancing against him and wrap my arms around his neck. Just then Drop it like it's hot comes on. I turn around so my back is against him. As soon as snoop starts singing drop it like it's hot I drop down and then slowly pop my butt back up and then stand up and rub against James. Then when he sings pop it like it's hot, I rock back against James.

James wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. I wrap my arm around his neck and bring him as close as he'll come. He starts kissing on my neck as I rock back into him.

He moves my hair out of the way and kisses up and down my neck. I can feel myself about to moan. I bite my lip. I break apart from him and face him. I grind my hips up against his. My arm is around his neck.

James pulls me close and smiles. After another song, Kiara taps my shoulder and I break apart from James. She pulls me into the bathroom.

She turns around and faces me.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing..."

"But why with James?"

"I don't know...he wanted to dance with me..."

"You're going to give him the wrong impression...he's going to think you like him."

"Ok fine...I'm not dancing with him anymore...but we should dance together."

"Ok Lils..."

Kiara and I walk out together and dance together. Some guys come behind us and sandwich Kiara and I together. After awhile they leave.

I look over at the clock and it's 11:00.

"Kia," I shout over the music.

"What?"

"I better get going...I never told my parents I was going out..."

"Ok see you Lils...James was over by the bar last time I checked."

I hug Kiara goodbye and walk over to the bar. James is sitting there with a girl. She's smiling at him.

"James we have to go."

The girl glares at me as James follows me out to my car. I unlock it and as soon as we're inside, I start the car and drive off.

We get home, and my parents aren't home yet. I park the car in the garage and lock it again. We walk to the front door as the garage closes and I unlock the door. I let James go first and then close the door behind myself and lock it.

"We need to go change...I don't want my parents knowing we went out!"

James nods his head and we walk upstairs. I go into my room and close the door. I slip my dress off and the thongs and slip some regular knickers on and then put a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt on. I hang the dress back up and then put the purse and my shoes back.

I walk over to the bathroom and wash my face, so the make-up is all gone. As I walk out of the bathroom, James comes out of the guest bedroom in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

I walk back downstairs and James follows me. We sit down on the couch and I turn the t.v. on. I go into the kitchen and grab two sodas and a bag of chips. I walk back to the living room, and sit on the couch again.

I hand James a soda, and then open the bag of chips. I open my soda and take a drink.

I set the soda down on the coffee table and then eat some chips. After 15 minutes or so the door opens and my parents walk in. They look over at us.

"Well I'm glad to see you two got along fine..."

"Yup mum."

"Well were going to bed, so keep it down. See you in the morning two."

"Night mum, night dad."

"Night Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

James and I watch t.v. for about half an hour and then he yawns.

"Tired?"

James nods his head at me.

"Then go to bed."

I take the empty soda cans back into the kitchen and throw them in the garbage.

Then I put the chips away. James is still sitting on the sofa.

I grab the remote and turn the t.v. off. James walks upstairs, and I follow. We get to our doors.

"Night Lily."

"Night James."

I walk into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.

Well that's it...hope you like it...it's pretty long...please R & R! I'm going to try and update every two weeks now!


	5. Chicken Fight

Chp. 5- Chicken Fight

Thanks to reviewers:

x Judeh x

greengrl

MysterySilk

filipinogurl

Hazel-Buttafly

-Scp-

fudgesuks

Moony's Warebabe

Miracle Girls

logical girl

The all mighty and powerful...

Nat

Animals are my LIFE

xLiL jEsSi x

Last Time:

I grab the remote and turn the t.v. off. James walks upstairs, and I follow. We get to our doors.

"Night Lily."

"Night James."

I walk into my bedroom and lay down on my bed. I fall asleep almost instantly.

Now:

I smile when I wake up. Today's suppose to be really warm out. Maybe I can call some of my friends over, and go to the beach.

I get up slowly and look through my dresser drawers for my favorite bikini.

Finally I find it, and slip it on. It's emerald green like my eyes, and has black dragons on it. It ties around my neck and around my back. Then the bottom ties on other side of my hips.

I grab a pair of mini shorts and a black tantop out and slip them on over my bikini.

After brushing out my hair, I slip some black flip flops on and make my way downstairs.

Everyone is still sleeping, so I pour some cereal in a bowl and then some milk.

I go into the living room and eat as I watch t.v.

I hear someone walking down the stairs. Probably James...

I look over and sure enough there's James in jeans and a t-shirt.

I don't like him, he's too arrogant, I tell myself.

"Hi James."

"Hi Lily."

"What do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You want some pancakes?"

"Sure."

I mine as well make something for my parents, so when they come down they can eat.

I finish my cereal and walk to the kitchen with James following me. I wash my bowl out, go to the cupboard, and grab the pancake mix out.

I begin mixing them, and then grab the pancake griddle out. I spoon some mix on and then go to the fridge and grab out three eggs, bacon, and sausage. I start the coffee pot. I grab out two more pans, and crack the eggs into a pan. Then I place some sausage and bacon in the other pan. I turn the pancakes, and then put some toast in the toaster.

I take the pancakes off, and then put more on. I turn the sausage and bacon, and take the eggs off. I flip the pancakes, and then butter the toast. I set the eggs, and toast on the table. I take the sausage and bacon off and finish the pancakes off. I set everything on the table as my parents come down dressed for the day.

"Oh hey mum...dad."

"Did you make breakfast sweetheart?"

"Yeah mum."

"Well thank you Lily."

I nod my head as they sit down. I grab down two coffee cups and pour my mum and dad some coffee. I give my dad his coffee black, like he likes it. I pour some milk, and add some sugar to my mum's. I hand it to her and she smiles at me as she takes it.

"Do you want anything to drink James? We have milk, coffee, tea, orange juice, and apple juice."

"Um some orange juice."

I grab down two glasses and pour orange juice in them. I hand one to James, and he smiles at me. I grab a piece of toast and sit on the counter top next to my juice.

"Lily..."

"What?"

"You're not suppose to sit on the counter top."

"Oh dad...it's more comfortable than the chairs."

My dad just sighs.

"Mum...dad...I was wondering if we could go to the beach today with some of my friends..."

"Yeah sure Lily...that's fine. We have to do some shopping today anyway."

I smile at my mum. Shopping means going all out. They buy tons of groceries, and usually I get clothes as well.

Everyone finishes eating, and I grab the dishes and put them in the sink. I fill the sink up.

"James go put a bathing suit on."

I wash the dishes as James walks upstairs. My mum and dad kiss me on the cheek and put their empty coffee mugs in the sink.

"Have fun dear, and thanks for breakfast. Your father and I will be back around 4 tonight."

"Alright mum. Love you."

My mum and dad leave. I finish the dishes and grab the phone. I dial Cindy's number. She answers after a couple rings.

"Hello?"

"Cindy!"

"Oh my god! Lily?"

"Yea. I'm back from boarding school."

"Wow this is awesome."

"I was wondering if you wanted to round up the gang, and go to the beach."

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I bet they're all dying to see you. I'll call them now and we'll meet you there in half an hour."

"Ok bye."

I hang up the phone and see James standing against the doorway.

"We're going to the beach with some of my friends. Now they're muggles, so no mentioning magic or Hogwarts. We go to this thing called boarding school."

James nodded his head.

"Are you ready to go?"

He nodded his head again.

I grab my keys, and cell phone. I forgot to bring it last night.

James follows me outside as I lock the door. I hit the garage door opener button and then open the car doors. I put my seat belt on and so does James.

I start the engine and pull out. I close the garage door and drive to the beach. I have the radio on and sing softly to it. Finally after about 25 minutes we get there. I can see my friends are there already. I park and turn the engine off. I slip the keys in my pocket along with my cell phone.

James and I walk over to them. I see everyone is there.

There's Cindy, Ryan, Jackie, Shane, and Lizzie.

"Hey guys. This is my...friend James. James this is Cindy, Ryan, Jackie, Shane, and Lizzie," I say as I point to each of them.

James nods his head and smiles.

"Let's go swimming."

We all walk down to the water, and everyone slips off their clothes. James is wearing some black swim trunks, and they have white dragons on them. I stare over at him.

Why does he have to wear something that has dragons on it to?

Cindy hasn't really changed over the years I've known her. Her and I have been friends since we were 7. She's got straight brown hair that is shoulder length. She is tan and has freckles. Her eyes are hazel and she's about 5'7". She's funny, and always smiling or laughing. She's wearing her favorite baby blue bikini with white hawaiian flowers on it.

Then there's Ryan. He's gotten taller. He's about 6'0" and has blonde hair that's spiked up with gel. He's pale, and has a four pack. His eyes are a dark green color and he's wearing white trunks with dark blue hawaiian flowers on them. Him and Cindy have been going out for a little over a year.

Then there's Jackie. She's puerto rican and has long black hair that's straight and caramel colored skin. She's got a curvy body, and she's wearing a dark brown colored bathing suit. She's about 5'8" and has black eyes.

There's also Lizzie who's 5'9" and has strawberry blonde hair, tan, and has blue eyes. She's really skinny, and she's twins with Shane. She's wearing a blood red colored bikini. I've known them both since I was about 9.

Then there's Shane. I've liked him for a year or so. He's about 6'2" and has dark brown hair that's short, yet falls in his eyes. He's tan, and has a six pack. His eyes are a bright blue. He's wearing some dark blue trunks.

I smile over at him. Lizzie and him look alike except that Lizzie's eyes are darker, and her hair is lighter. She gets her hair color from their dad, while Shane gets his hair color from their mother.

Shane smiles back. We run to the water and I jump in. It's pretty cold still. I dive underneath and surface again.

"We should have a chicken fight."

Every nods at Shane's suggestion.

Ryan ducks under water and Cindy climbs on his shoulders. He slowly makes his way up again.

"I don't really want to play...I'd rather tan," Jackie says and goes back up to the beach and lays down on a towel.

"Um Lily...why don't you and Shane pair up then, and I'll pair up with James," Lizzie suggests.

I smile over at her. Maybe she can take James off my hands...Shane smiles over at me.

I'll have to thank Lizzie later. James goes under the water, and Lizzie climbs on his shoulders. Lizzie looks like she's enjoying herself. I think she likes him.

Shane ducks under the water, and I slowly climb on my shoulders. As soon as I'm on, Shane grabs my legs and slowly stands up. I scream slightly, and once he's all the way up, I tower above my normal height. Shane's at least 6'2" and plus there's my upper half so I'm at least 8'5" when I sit on his shoulders.

"Bloody hell! This is really high up."

"I got you Lils."

I smile down at the top of Shane's head.

"Good to know Shaney."

"Ok so who's going first?"

"How about Lily versus Cindy?"

I nod my head and Shane walks slowly over to Ryan and Cindy.

"You're really light Lily."

"Um thanks."

Finally we reach Ryan and Cindy and Lizzie counts off from her spot on James' shoulders. I look over quickly and he's staring at me on Shane's shoulders.

Finally Lizzie reaches zero and Cindy and I grab each other's arms and start pushing. Shane and Ryan are standing firmly and finally I push Cindy hard and she falls back, taking Ryan with her.

Shane and I start whooping like mad. He reaches up and takes my hands in his and we wave our hands around together like mad.

"Bloody hell that was brilliant Lils!"

"Thanks Shaney. I had a good supporter though. Ok get your arse over here Lizzie."

James slowly walks over to Shane and I. Lizzie is taller than I am, and James is taller than Shane so she's at least 6" taller than Shane and I.

"Ok ready Lily?"

"Yup. Ready, set, go!"

I grab Lizzie's arms as she grabs mine. We stare into each other's eyes as we push each other. Lizzie is surprisingly strong for her thin body type. We're fighting for at least 10 minutes.

"Dang you girls are getting at it," Ryan yells.

"Go Lily! Go Lizzie!"

I smile. I start to push Lizzie harder, and finally I push her really hard and she falls back with James. Shane grabs my hands.

"Ready Lils?"

"Yup Shaney."

He falls backwards and I scream with joy.

Finally we hit the water, and Shane never lets go of my hands. We resurface together.

We look at each other and laugh. Shane hugs me tight, and then grabs me up, and spins me around. I laugh, and then he sets me back down.

"We're the champions!"

I smile at him. Lizzie sulks.

"How about all of us switch partners? Ryan and I, Cindy and Shane, and Lily and James?"

I look at her with horror. Everyone nods except for me.

Damn her!

"Since Lily's the shortest, so it would be fair then!"

Lizzie climbs on Ryan's shoulders as Cindy climbs on Shane's. I slowly make my way over to James, and finally I'm behind him. He ducks under water and I put one of my legs over his shoulder, and then the other one. He grabs my legs, and his hands rest on my inner thighs.

My legs tingle at the contact. James slowly stands up and I scoot closer to his head, so I don't slide off.

"Ok Lizzie and I will fight first."

Cindy and Lizzie begin fighting. It only takes a minute or two when Cindy falls down taking Shane with her. Lizzie and Ryan make their way over to James and I.

I'm so mad at Lizzie right now. How dare she pair me with James?

Finally they're in front of me and James, and Cindy counts down. Lizzie and I grab each other's arms, and I push really hard. She pushes back hard too. After a minute or so I push her with all my strength and her and Ryan go toppling down. I thrust my fist up into the air.

Take that Lizzie!

James kneels back down again and I climb off his shoulders. I swim back over towards Cindy and Shane. Shane high fives me.

"That was awesome Lils!"

I grin at him. He grabs me up in his arms and throws me. I fly and land under water. I surface again.

After a couple hours of playing around, it starts to get dark. I wrap a towel aroud me, and James wraps one around himself too. We say goodbye, and I hug Shane longer than the rest.

"We have to get together again soon," he whispers in my ear.

I pull away and nod my head. I kiss him half on the cheek, half on the lips. He kisses me lightly on the lips and I pull away.

I grin at him. I grab my clothes and throw them in the backseat. I start the car and drive off, while waving to Shane, and everyone else.

James is staring at me. I sing along to Your Body by Pretty Ricky.

Finally we get home around 8:00. My parents car is in the driveway, so I park behind them. I turn the engine off and grab my clothes.

James and I make our way into the house. Both clad in just bathing suits and a towel.

"Did you kids have fun?"

"Yes Katrina."

"Well good. There's still some pizza in the kitchen."

We go into the kitchen and eat some pizza. I yawn. We make our way back into the living room.

"Lily I bought you some things for you."

"Ok thanks mum. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night dear."

"Night sweetheart."

I slowly make my way upstairs and into my bedroom. There's 8 bags sitting on the bed for me. One's filled with lotions, make-up, and a couple other things. Then four of the bags are filled with clothes, knickers, bras, and some pajamas. There's a bag filled with bikinis in it. There's a bag with 5 pairs of shoes in it. The last bag is filled with purses, and hats. I put them away.

My mum always did like going shopping for me, whether I was along or not.

I lay down on my bed after changing into a pair of lilac boy shorts and a white ribbed muscle tee.

I fall asleep within minutes, from exhaustion.

That's everything. Hope you like it. Please R & R! I know the songs aren't during their decade, but I'm going to keep it that way. This is pretty long...well please click the review button and tell me what you think of it!


	6. Dream Come True

Chp. 6- Dream Come True

Last Time:

I lay down on my bed after changing into a pair of lilac boy shorts and a white ribbed muscle tee.

I fall asleep within minutes, from exhaustion.

Now:

I wake up and smile. Shane kissed me on the lips yesterday!

I get up and make my way downstairs. I grab a bowl of cereal and eat it. I can't stop smiling. Just then the phone rings.

I run over to it and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lily...it's Lizzie."

"Oh hi Lizzie. What's up?"

"Nothing really...um I was just wondering if maybe you and James wanted to go on a date with me and Shane tonight."

"Oh...um I don't know."

"Don't tell him I told you, but Shane really likes you Lily. He's just too shy though."

"He does?"

"Yes...he has since last year."

"Wow! I didn't know that..."

"So what do you say?"

"Well I'd have to talk with James first..."

"Talk to me about what?"

I look over and see James standing in some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Hold on Lizzie."

I put the phone against my chest, and face James.

"Lizzie wants to know if we wanted to go on a double date with her and Shane."

James nods his head enthusiastically, and I turn away from him.

He didn't have to be so happy about it...

I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Lizzie he said yes, so what time tonight?"

"How about we go watch a movie at 7, and then get something to eat afterwards?"

"Sounds good. Who's driving?"

"Shane and I will come pick you guys up at 6:45."

"Alright...see you then Lizzie."

I hang up the phone, and look over at James.

"They're going to pick us up at 6:45."

"Alright."

"So what do you want to eat?"

"It doesn't matter. How about some cereal?"

"Ok."

I hand the bowl of cereal and a spoon to James.

"Thanks Lils."

"No problem."

I grab a banana and start eating it. I lean against the counter, and stare over at James. He finishes after a bit and I do the dishes. We make our way into the living room and I turn the television on and we watch t.v. till three in the afternoon. Mum and dad still haven't come down. I look outside and see their car is gone. They must have left before I woke up.

"Do you want to watch a movie before we get ready?"

"Sure."

I grab a movie and slip it in. We watch it as we sit next to each other. Finally it finishes at 5:30. I turn the t.v. off.

"Well I'm going to go get ready. Be ready and down here by 6:40."

James nods his head and follows me upstairs. I walk to the bathroom and close the door. I turn the sink on and wash my face. I walk to my room after I finish. I close the door behind me and look through my closet. I decide on an emerald green dress that's a halter top and goes a bit above my knees. It hugs my body, and the neck swoops down to shown some cleavage. The back of the dress starts at the small of my back. I slip some black wedge sandals on, and brush my wavy bright red hair out.

I put some powder, black eyeliner, mascara, gray eyeshadow, and lipgloss on. I smile at myself and look at the clock. It's 6:30 since I took forever to make sure everything looked perfect. I take one more glance at myself in the full length mirror. I grab a black clutch and stuff everything I need in there. After I put a few tic tacs in my mouth, I put them in my clutch also. I walk downstairs, and see James sitting on the couch. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Wow...you look great Lily."

"Thanks James. You look nice too."

James is wearing black slacks, dress shoes, and a light blue button up shirt. His hair is still unruly though. I must say he looks pretty good. Just then someone knocks at the door. I walk over to it and answer it. Lizzie and Shane are at the door. Shane's wearing some khakis, dress shoes, and a white button up shirt. He smiles at me and I smile back.

Lizzie is wearing a navy blue dress that's really short, and has spaghetti straps and a v-neck. She's wearing some high heels. She eyes James up and flashes him a huge smile.

"Come on James. We get the back seat."

Lizzie grabs James' arm and pulls him along. I close the door and Shane offers me his arm. I take it and smile at him. He escorts me to his car. James is already sitting in the backseat with Lizzie. Shane opens the door of his old red mustang for me. I sit down and he closes the door. He walks around the car and starts it up. He drives to the movie theatre and parks it. We buy tickets to some love movie that's the only decent thing playing. I sit between Shane and Lizzie with James on the other side of Lizzie.

As soon as the movie starts, Lizzie leans over and kisses James. They start making out, and I have to concentrate on the movie. It's a bit hard not to listen to Lizzie moaning though. Halfway through the movie, Shane grabs my hand. I smile over at him and intertwine our fingers. He smiles back at me, and we watch the rest of the movie while holding hands. Finally the movie lets out at 9:15.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"Our usual spot."

I nod my head and we all get into the car again. I watch Shane out of the corner of my eye. He keeps looking over at me every now and then as well. We get to this teen eating spot called The Hut. We go inside and grab a booth. James and I sit across from eachother on the inside of the booth. Lizzie keeps touching his arm and other little things. Shane smiles over at me alot and I smile back. We order some food and Lizzie and Shane order milkshakes. The milkshakes come first with two straws in them both. Lizzie places hers between her and James and they share it.

Shane's looking at me. I stare back at him.

"You want some Lily?"

"Um...sure."

He places the cup between us and we both suck on the straws at the same time. Finally the food arrives and we eat and talk about different things. James glances over at me every now and then but I pretend not to notice. I look only at Shane and he seems to enjoy the attention. After about half an hour we are done eating and Shane pays for the food and he drives us back to my house. Lizzie and James are making out heavily in the backseat. Shane parks the car on the road, and we sit there staring at each other.

He leans over quickly and pecks me lightly on the lips. He pulls back and I put my hand on his neck and bring his lips back to mine. My lips tingle as he kisses me back. He's not rough, but gentle and sweet. He puts his hand on my cheek and strokes it slightly. My other hand reaches up and plays with his hair. Finally after a couple minutes of kissing we break apart and smile at each other. Shane gets out of the car and opens my door. He walks me to the door, and James and Lizzie are following us. After I kiss him quickly on the lips, I open the door and let James and myself in. I wave goodbye to them and close the door.

"Did you have a good time James?"

"Yes...I suppose so."

"That's nice. I'm going to bed."

I walk upstairs in a daze. I wash my make-up off my face and then go to my room and close the door. I change out of my dress and shoes and into a baby blue silk nightgown that falls past my knees. I fall asleep with a huge smile on my face.

I wake up at 10. I change into a pair of faded low rise hip hugger jeans, and a white muscle tee. I slip a black zip up hoodie on over it, and then put some black flip flops on. I walk downstairs after I put some powder on and James is sitting at the table, eating a orange.

"Morning James."

"Morning Lils. Your dad said he had a meeting today and your mum was going over to one of her friends house."

"Ok."

The phone starts ringing as I grab an orange. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Lily...it's Shane. I was wondering if you would meet me at the park in like 15 minutes..."

"Um sure...I'll be there."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang the phone up and look at James. I set my orange back in the bowl.

"That was Shane...he wants to meet me at the park. It has to be something important...do you want me to drop you off at their house so you can see Lizzie while I'm gone?"

"No...I'll stay here till you get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I should be back in a hour at the most. Do whatever you want."

"Ok."

I run upstairs and grab my car keys and cell phone. I run back downstairs, and hit the garage door button as I shut the front door. I get into my car and start it up and put it in reverse. I back out of the driveway, close the garage door, and make my way to the park. Shane is sitting there on the one swing. I park my car next to his and walk towards him. He looks up and smiles.

I stop in front of him.

"Hi Lily."

"Hi Shane."

He motions for me to sit on his lap. We use to do this all the time. It's a bit weird though since last night. I sit down on his lap sideways sort of and turn my head towards him. He sits there staring off into space for a bit. I'm looking at him with curiousity.

Finally after about fifteen minutes he looks back over at me. His eyes are piercing into mine.

"Lily...I wanted you to come down here, so I could ask you something."

"Alright...so ask me.

"I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to be my...girlfriend?"

"Oh!"

I stare back at him. I wasn't expecting that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Oh no...I would love to be your girlfriend!"

"Really?"

"Yes...I've got something to confess. I've liked you for about a year now."

"Really? I've liked you for about that long too, but I didn't think you had those feelings for me."

"I felt the same way."

"So you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Yes...of course I will be."

"Great!"

Shane cups my face in his hands and leans over and kisses me on the lips. Our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Wow, I think to myself. I've always dreamed of this, and now it's finally happened. I'm Shane's girlfriend!

We sit there with me on his lap, kissing for a long time. He varies the speed and he nibbles on my lip lightly and I open my mouth to allow his tongue enterance. Finally we break apart from lack of breath. My cheeks are red and my lips are swollen. We smile at each other and then kiss again.

After awhile we get off the swing and make our way to our cars. We break apart with a kiss.

"Can I come over to your house tomorrow Lily?"

"Yes, but you better bring Lizzie along, so James won't be bored out of his mind."

"I will. See you then."

He kisses me quickly and then I watch him drive off. He waves before he disappears and I wave back. I start my car and drive back home. James is watching t.v. when I get there.

"Why are you all flush?"

"No reason really...except Shane and I were kissing."

"Wonderful for you."

"Lizzie and Shane will be coming over tomorrow..."

"Alright."

We sit and watch t.v. together and I can't stop smiling the entire time.

Well that's it...hope you like it. Please review...it makes me happy. Keep reading my story please and I'll keep posting.


	7. Feels so Nice

Chp. 7- Feels so Nice

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It means a lot to me...

Last Time:

He kisses me quickly and then I watch him drive off. He waves before he disappears and I wave back. I start my car and drive back home. James is watching t.v. when I get there.

"Why are you all flush?"

"No reason really...except Shane and I were kissing."

"Wonderful for you."

"Lizzie and Shane will be coming over tomorrow..."

"Alright."

We sit and watch t.v. together and I can't stop smiling the entire time.

Now:

I get up and stretch. James is staring intensely at the t.v.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Lily."

"I'm going to go to bed. See you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yup."

I make my way to my room and slip out of my clothes before throwing on a t-shirt and shorts. I crawl into my bed and sigh with satisfaction. Shane has finally asked me out!

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

When I wake up, I take a quick shower and wrap a nice white fluffy towel around myself. I look through my closet and try to decide what to wear since Shane will be coming over today.

I finally pick out a pair of tight faded jeans, and a white tanktop. I slip my clothes on before I brush out my hair and put on some light make-up.

Finally when I'm happy with my appearance, I make my way downstairs and grab a blueberry muffin and start eating it. James must still be asleep because I can't hear anything upstairs. I decide to watch some t.v. to pass the time. Nothing good is on, so I turn some music on instead.

My favorite song comes on and I start dancing happily. Life is sooo good right now. I make my way over to the phone and dial Kiara's number. She picks up after the second ring.

" Hello?"

"Hey Kia!"

"Lily...what's up?"

"You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday..."

"Spill..."

"Ok well two nights ago James and I went on a double date with Lizzie and Shane."

"You and James went on a date!"

"No...I went with Shane..."

"Oh ok."

"Anyway...well we had a great time and yesterday morning Shane called me, and he wanted to meet me in the park. So I went and met him there...Guess what he asked me."

"NO WAY!"

"YES! I am officially going out with Shane!"

"Wow...you are so lucky girl. So how did James and Lizzie hit it off?"

"Well they were making out for most of the night, so I'd have to say pretty good."

"Are you ok with that?"

I hesitate for just a second before I answer her, "Of course."

Kiara doesn't say anything for a bit. My hesitation was enough for her to know I'm lying.

"Well I think I hear James finally moving, so I'll talk to you later. Alright?"

"Yup. Keep in touch girl."

I hang up the phone as I see James coming down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Hello."

He looks up at me, and stares. I begin to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. It's like he can see right through me, and basically it just freaks me out.

"Hi Lily."

"What time are Lizzie and Shane coming?"

"Um...soon I think. We never really set a time."

He nods and grabs a banana. He takes the peel off and eats the banana in three bites. I stare at him and my eyes widen. Jeez he has a big mouth...

I start giggling and he looks at me funny.

"What?"

I stare at him and start laughing even louder.

"Nothing..."

"Ok...what ever you say..."

Finally I quiet down and hear the doorbell ring. I run to the door and throw it open. Shane is standing right in front of me, and Lizzie is right behind him. I smile at them and move out of the way to let them in.

"Hey...so what do you guys want to do? Watch a movie, talk, eat, go somewhere..."

Shanes grins at me.

"How about we watch a movie.."

"Ok."

We all go sit in the living room. James and Lizzie are sitting on the sofa. Shane is in the chair. I sit on the chair's arm and start the movie. Shane pulls me down on his lap and I grin.

Just as the previews start, Lizzie is all over James. I'd swear she was having sex with him, but all her clothes are on. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I can feel eyes on me, so I turn to look at Shane. His eyes are locked with mine, and I can feel butterflies in my stomach. He leans into me and kisses me lightly on the lips. He pulls back quickly, as if shy about kissing me. I decide to take charge and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his face and lips back to mine.

I kiss him softly at first, and when he starts kissing back, I kiss him with more passion. I can feel one of his hands in my hair, and the other hand is caressing my cheek, so softly that I can hardly feel it. I smile into the kiss and pull Shane as close as he can get.

I nibble on his lip, letting him know that I want to feel his tongue caressing mine. He takes the hint, and I almost moan when his tongue massages mine.

We sit there kissing for a few minutes, and finally pull apart because lack of breath. We smile at each other and I cuddle with him as the movie starts.

I can feel his hands close around my waist and his chin resting on my head. I sigh with satisfaction. It feels so nice to finally be in his arms after a year of wanting this thing exactly.

Before I even realize it, the movie is over. I grab the remote and turn the t.v. off. I look back at Shane.

"Now what?"

"As much as this pains me to say, Lizzie and I have to go. Our parents are having a dinner party, and they threatened to ground us for life if we weren't there."

"Oh...that's fine."

Shane rests his forehead against mine and stares into my eyes.

"I wish I could stay here with you Lily."

I smile sweetly at him...I wish he could too. I really don't want him to leave yet, but I don't want him to get grounded.

"Well we can meet up tomorrow or something then...call me, ok?"

He nods and I get off his lap. I kiss him quickly and then clear my throat. James and Lizzie pull apart and look at Shane and I.

"The movie's over?"

"Yeah. Shane said you guys have a dinner party to go to, so you had better get going so you don't get grounded."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll see you later James."

Lizzie untangles herself from him and gets off the couch. I walk them to the door, and with a quick kiss from Shane, they're both gone.

I wave and then close the door. I walk back into the living room and flop down into the chair. When I look up, James is glaring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem James?"

"You."

"I didn't do anything to you."

"Obviously to you, no..."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"If you can't figure it out, then I'm not telling you."

James storms upstairs and the door slams a couple seconds later. I breathe deeply to stop myself from running upstairs and strangling him. What the hell is wrong with him I can't help but think before I turn the t.v. on and fall asleep.

I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm sooo sorry...I have huge writer's block and I know this chapter might not be very good, but at least it is something. Please R & R! James is being a drama queen now...hmm...I wonder why.


	8. Tied Down

Chp. 8- Tied Down

Thanks to all the people that reviewed!

Last Time:

James storms upstairs and the door slams a couple seconds later. I breathe deeply to stop myself from running upstairs and strangling him. What the hell is wrong with him I can't help but think before I turn the t.v. on and fall asleep.

Now:

I wake up and see I'm on the couch. The sun is streaming down on my face. I get up and make my way into the kitchen. I see it's now 9:00 in the morning. I look outside and my parent's car is outside so they must be home. Just then the phone rings.

I reach over and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily."

"Oh hi Shane."

"I can't do anything today because we're going to visit family. So should I call you tomorrow then to make plans?"

"Yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow then Shane. Have a good time."

"Thanks. Talk to you later Lily."

"Yup. Bye."

He hangs up the phone and I listen to the dial tone for a bit before I hang it up too. He didn't even say goodbye. I start making my way up to my room when the phone rings again. I run down and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lils."

I smile. It's Kiara.

"Hey Kiara."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club tonight...unless you're busy with Shane."

"No I'm not doing anything with Shane...he's visiting family. So I'll go with you."

"Ok cool. Are you bringing James?"

"I'm going to have to."

"Ok. Well we should meet at 10 in our usual spot. Ok?"

"Ok see you then."

I hang up the phone and make my way to the bathroom. I take a shower and then go to my room. I slip on a pair of faded jeans and a navy blue silk tanktop. I slip some black flip flops on and then brush my hair out and put it up into a ponytail.

I can hear people moving around now and I can smell bacon cooking. My parents must be up.

I put some light make-up on and then make my way downstairs. My mum is cooking while my dad is sitting at the table reading a newspaper. They greet me as I take my seat.

My mum places a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of me.

"Thanks mum," I say and start eating.

When I'm almost done eating my food, James comes down and sits. He's wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. My mum smiles at him and then places a plate in front of him too.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. This looks wonderful."

She beams at him as she takes her seat. We eat, making some small talk. My mum grabs the dishes after everyone is done, and starts washing them. I get up and dry the dishes, and put them away.

"Thank you Lily...Your father and I are going grocery shopping. Do you want to come with?"

"No I think we'll just stay here...oh James and I are going to the club tonight, so we might be home late."

"Is Kiara going?"

"Yes...we're meeting her there."

"Ok...well have fun."

My mum kisses me on the head, and gets her purse. My dad stands up and goes out to the car.

"Have fun you kids."

I finish drying the dishes and then look at James. He's avoiding me. I walk past him and go into the living room. I go on the computer and check my email and then turn on the t.v.

My favorite movie is on, so I watch it. James comes in after a few minutes and sits on the couch away from me. I look out of the corner of my eye and he's staring at me. I ignore him and wait for the movie to end. I go into the kitchen and make some macaroni and cheese. He's leaning against the fridge and I need to get milk and butter out. I stand in front of him and put my hands on my hips.

"Can you move?"

He looks at me and then moves out of the way. I grab out what I need and finish the macaroni. I grab half of it in a bowl and leave the rest in the pan for James if he wants it. I go back into the living room and watch some t.v.

James sits down next to me this time. I pretend not to notice.

Why should I be nice to him after what he said yesterday? I don't even know what the hell he was talking about...

"Lily?"

I look over at James.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I blew up at you yesterday...I was just mad and it slipped out."

"Oh...thanks...what were you talking about anyway?"

James blushed at this. James Potter blushing? What is the world coming to?

"Oh...that...um it was nothing..."

I stare at him and raise my eyebrow at him. He smiles and turns away.

"Um ok. Anyways...we're going back to the club tonight. Shane and Lizzie are visiting family so when Kiara called this morning I told her we were free and could go."

"Ok sounds good."

I smile to myself. We just lie around watching movies till it's night. My parents had come back a couple hours ago, but they were going out to eat with some friends since we were going out too.

I look at the clock and see it's 8:00. I get off the couch and stretch.

"I'm going to start getting ready James. We're going to meet Kiara at the club at 10."

He nods and continues to watch t.v. I make my way upstairs and take a shower.

I wash up quickly and go over to my bedroom. I close the door and go to my closet. I look through all my clothes. I have no clue what to wear. I grab my cell phone and hit speed dial #2 which is Kiara's number. She picks up on the third ring.

"Hi Lils..."

"Hey. What are you wearing tonight?"

"I think I'm going to wear a red dress that falls to almost my knees and is a halter top. What about you?"

"I have no clue...Maybe a pair of tight jeans, sexy top, and some boots."

"Sounds cute...Oh I have something to tell you!"

I'm intrigued by this.

"What is it?"

"Josh called today..."

I smile as I reply, "Oh really?"

"Yes...He asked me out..."

"Oh my god Kiara! Congrats!"

"I didn't say yes..."

"What? You didn't say yes to Josh?"

"No I told him I didn't want to get together during the summer because I know we won't see each other and I told him we should see if we still like each other at the beginning of next year and to go from there."

"So you don't want to tie yourself down?"

"No...I want to have fun during our summer before our last year...he said he understood and he said he'd call me again soon. I should thank you though for giving him my number Lils..."

"No problem...well I'd better finish getting ready or I'm never going to be done. I'll see you in a bit. Ok?"

"Yup. Luv ya Lils."

"Luv ya too Kia."

I hang up the phone and grab out a pair of dark hip hugger jeans. Their boot cut and when I slip them on over my black lace knickers, they're skin tight and hug my curves. I look through my tops before grabbing out a emerald green silk halter top that is the exact color of my eyes. I put a black strapless bra on and then slip the top on over it. It shows off some cleavage, and is form fitting. I grab out a pair of black leather boots and slip them on. They are stilletos and go up to my knees. I pull my pants down over them and then go over to my vanity.

I brush my hair out and let the curls fall over my shoulders. They are perfect loose spiral curls, and I grab the one vial that Kiara gave me and put some on my hair. It instantly darkens some and I smile. My hair is a deeper red now and looks nice with the curls. I put some smoky gray eyeshadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, light pink blush, and some lipgloss on. I get up and go look in my full length mirror.

My hair stands out against the green top and then my eyes stand out because of the make-up and match my shirt. The whole outfit I'm wearing hugs my body, so it emphasizes the curves dramatically. I decide not to bring a purse and put my cell phone and keys inside my pocket. I look at the clock and see it's 9:30. I go over to James's room and knock on the door.

"James, are you ready?"

He opens the door and looks me up and down. I take the opportunity to look him over. He's wearing a hunter green button up shirt and has the sleeves rolled back to his elbows. Then he has on some faded jeans on and a pair of black trainers. I look back up and see he is still looking at me. I clear my throat and his eyes snap up. He stares into my eyes with a huge grin on his face.

"Ok let's get going."

I start walking and go down the stairs. I can feel eyes on me and as soon as I get down to the bottom of the stairs, I look back and see James staring at me. Before I realize it, he has walked into me. I fall on my butt and accidentally trip him as well.

He lands on top of me. I groan out in pain at the sudden impact.

James stares down into my eyes and I stare back. I hardly notice that he is cutting off my air supply. He grabs my face in his hands and slowly leans down till his lips met mine.

He kisses me softly, unsure if I will respond back. Shortly after he starts kissing me though, I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. I reach my hands up into his hair and play with it.

James nibbles on my bottom lip and sucks on it lightly. I open my mouth for him and whimper when his tongue massages mine gently. I tug on the ends of his hair and he groans into my mouth.

I can feel one of his hands slid down my shirt until it rests on my hip. He lifts my shirt up slightly and strokes the showing skin delicately with his fingers.

Finally we pull apart because we can't breathe anymore. My lips are swollen from the kissing and I'm breathing deeply. He stares down into my eyes for awhile. His fingers are still stroking my skin, which tingles from his touch.

I snap out of it. I'm going out with Shane and I just kissed James.

"James get off! I can't breathe."

He gets off me carefully and then holds out his hand to help me up. I grab it and then fall into his arms. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I pull them off me. I walk outside and start the car up. James gets in the passenger seat, and I turn the radio up before backing out of the driveway and heading to the club.

It's completely silent except for the music. I sit there and think as I drive.

I can't believe I kissed James when I have a boyfriend, and he knows I have a boyfriend! What am I going to do? I need to talk to Kiara as soon as we get there. Finally I pull into the parking lot and park the car. I slip my keys into my pocket and walk to the front door. There's a line waiting but I see a bouncer I know and make my way up to him.

"Hi Kyle," I reply and smile seductively at him.

Kyle's grin widens at this.

"Hi Lily. Who's your friend?"

"Oh...this is James. He's a friend from school."

"Well go on in and have fun."

"Thanks Kyle."

I walk in and make my way over to the bar. Kiara is sitting on one of the stools, and once she sees me she gets up. I hurry over to her, and grab her.

"We have to go to the bathroom to talk."

She nods her head and waves at James. I pull her to the loo and close the door behind us. I lean against a sink and she leans against the wall across from me.

"So what do we have to talk about?"

"Well let's see...tonight James was staring at me so I turned around and he ran into me and fell on top of me. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. So we made out and I have a boyfriend...and I liked it Kia! I like it when James Potter kisses me! What is wrong with me?"

I put my face into my hands. I can feel Kiara standing next to me. She pushes my hands away and lifts my head up.

"You only kissed him Lils...it's not like you slept with him or anything. Besides he made the move first and there's nothing wrong with you if you like kissing him. I've heard he's a really good kisser..."

I look up and smile at her.

"He is Kiara...really good...but I have a boyfriend."

"Well if you like both of them, then maybe you should be single so you can pursue both of them."

"But Shane is going to hate me if I break up with him like three days after we get together...and what am I suppose to tell him if he asks why I'm breaking up with him? I can't tell him I made out with James."

"Tell him that you have feelings for someone else as well..."

"I've liked him for a year now though, and I'm finally with him..."

"Well then if you want to stay with him, stay with him..."

"I have no idea what I want..."

"Well think it over..."

I sit there and think about it. I do want to be with Shane, but I'm starting to have feelings for James as well, and he's an amazing kisser...

"I think I'm going to break up with Shane...this is suppose to be my best summer ever and like you said, I shouldn't be tied down to one person."

"Come here Lils."

Kiara hugs me tightly and we start laughing.

"Let's go have some fun."

We walk out with our arms linked and make our way onto the dance floor. James is dancing with some blonde girl. I ignore him and Kiara and I start dancing together. We grind our hips together and grin at each other.

"He's looking over here," Kiara says softly.

"He's lusting after what he can't have," I say and start to giggle.

Just then my phone starts vibrating. Kiara and I start laughing. I make my way to the bathroom and open the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily...where are you?"

"Hi Shane...I'm at a club. I thought you were calling tomorrow."

"Well we decided to come home early."

"Oh...are you sitting down?"

I wait for him to answer.

"Yeah...why?"

I lean up against the sink and breathe deeply before replying back.

"I want you to know that I really like you a lot...but I have feelings for someone else too Shane, and I don't think it's fair to stay with you if I have feelings for someone else. So I think we should just be friends..."

I trail off and wait for him to answer. I can hear him breathing, but he doesn't respond. Finally after a couple minutes he talks.

"If that's what you want then we'll just be friends Lily...just know that I like you a lot too Lily, and if you want to get together again, then I'll be here."

"Thank you Shane...I just don't want to hurt you more if something happens between me and this person. I don't want to cheat on you, so I think it's better if we're not together."

"I'll talk to you later Lils."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and put it back into my pocket. I stay in the bathroom and breathe deeply. I look in the mirror and make sure my mascara isn't running. I go back out onto the dance floor and see Kiara dancing with a guy. I smile at her and she nods in understanding. I start dancing by myself, swaying my hips provocatively.

I run my hands up my sides, loving the feel of the silk under my fingers. I can feel the silk slide up and my hands touch my skin. I put my hands up in the air and swing my hips. My shirt comes up, showing off a couple inches of skin between my pants and shirt. I bring my arms back down and then slowly shimmy down to the floor and then come back up.

Just then I feel arms wrap around my waist. The person rests one of their hands on my stomach and the other one of my hip.

I can feel the person breathing on my neck, their hot breath tickling me.

"You want to know something," I hear James whisper in my ear.

"What," I whisper back and feel him pull me to his body. His grip on me tightens.

"You dancing like that makes me," he pauses before whispering the last part, "hot..."

I feel his lips on my neck and I moan out slightly. He places feather light kisses down the back of my neck and then kisses to my shoulder. He rocks my body against his, my arse crashes into his hips and I can hear him moan against my skin.

I rub my arse against his hips, and he sucks on the side of my neck. I reach a hand behind me and wrap it around his neck, bringing his face closer to me. He lets his hand on my stomach run up my side and trailed over my breast. I whimpered in pleasure. He brought his hand up to my hair and ran his hand through it.

I could feel his lips leave my neck, and as I was about to protest, I feel him turn my body around and crash his lips on mine. He puts one arm around my waist and pulls my body flush with his as he kisses me with hunger. I kiss him back with equal passion. I wrap my arms around his neck, and I rub my body against his, my breasts brushing his chest and my hips grinding into his. He groans into my mouth and I take this opportunity to coax his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue strokes mine with experience and expertise. I grind my hips into his more, and I can feel him arousal poking me. He moans into my mouth and continues to kiss me.

Finally we pull apart and he grinds his hips into mine. He's grinning down at me and I smile seductively back at him. He keeps me in his arms the entire night, never letting me go.

We kiss every now and then, and on the way back to my house, he holds my hand. We sneak into the house and when I get to my door, James pushes me up against it. He looks down at me as I look up at him. He cups my left cheek in his hand and I lean into it. He kisses me with just the right pressure.

After a few minutes we pull apart.

"Night Lils," James says to me and kisses me on the lips again.

"Night James," I reply back and open my door.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to him again. He kisses me again and then lets me go.

I walk into my room and shut the door. I slip out of my clothes and put a white tanktop and navy blue shorts on. I get into bed and fall asleep with James on my mind.

Well that's it for this chapter! Did you seriously think I would leave Lily with Shane? No...this is a James and Lily fic people! Please read and review and tell me what you think!


	9. Breaking the Rules

Chp. 9- Breaking the Rules

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

After a few minutes we pull apart.

"Night Lils," James says to me and kisses me on the lips again.

"Night James," I reply back and open my door.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to him again. He kisses me again and then lets me go.

I walk into my room and shut the door. I slip out of my clothes and put a white tanktop and navy blue shorts on. I get into bed and fall asleep with James on my mind.

Now:

I wake up and smile. I just made out with James last night...

I sit up and rub my eyes...I don't know how I went from hating James to liking him a lot, but it happened almost over night.

James doesn't even know I'm broken up with Shane...maybe I should tell him now.

I get up and put my hair up in a ponytail. I go downstairs and my mum is making french toast, hash browns, and sausage. I smile at her and grab a glass. I pour some orange juice in it and sit down in my seat.

My dad is sitting at the head of the table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning dad."

He folds the paper up and smiles at me.

"Morning sweetie. What time did you get home last night?"

"I think it was around 3."

His smile falters slightly.

"I suppose that's not that late...I don't like you being out that early in the morning though..."

"I know dad, but James was with me."

My dad smiles at this.

"Yes James...wonderful young man..."

I roll my eyes and smile. I grab some food and start eating. James comes downstairs in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He sits down across from me and catches my eyes. He grins at me and I smile back.

My parents finish eating first.

"Lily dear. We're going to visit your grandma. Did you want to come?"

"I'll stay here with James mum..."

She nods and waves goodbye. I finish eating and then grab the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. I don't feel like doing them. I go and sit on the couch. James joins me.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

James stops and stares at me.

"I...I like you Lily..."

I smile at this.

"Really?"

He nods.

"A lot...and I want you to be my girlfriend..."

"Really?"

He nods again. My heart beats faster...I just broke up with Shane because I didn't want to tie myself down but I really like James too...and after last night...well it was wonderful...

"I really like you too James...before we start officially going out, would you like to go on a date at least?"

"That would be great. How about tonight?"

"Sounds good James."

James pulls me next to him and I rest my head on his shoulder. I turn the t.v. on and put a movie on. We sit there, next to each other, watching the movie.

Before I know it, I have fallen asleep. James moves me in my sleep, so my head is resting on his lap.

I wake up and the first thing I see is James looking down at me. He smiles.

"Hi."

I look up at him and smile before replying, "Hi."

I can feel his hand in my hair, and he twirls one of the strands around his finger.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours. It's 2 in the afternoon."

I get up and make my way into the kitchen. James follows me.

"What do you want to eat?"

James shrugs.

"I have no clue."

I look through the freezer.

"Do you want a pizza?"

"Sure..."

I start the oven and make my way over to James. He hugs me to his body. Just then my mind wanders to Lizzie.

"What about Lizzie?"

James stares down at me.

"What about her?"

"Well don't you two have a thing going?"

"No..."

"Are you sure she knows that?"

"Yes...she asked me out one night and I told her no."

I smile at this.

"Oh really? I thought you liked her..."

"Not as much as I like you...she's ok but you're wonderful."

My smile widens. James smiles at me and leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and we start snogging like crazy. Right in the middle of our snogging session, the buzzer goes off, and I pull away.

I put the pizza in the oven and go back over to him.

"So where were we?"

James pulls me close before replying, "Right about here."

He kisses me passionately, and I feel myself swoon. Merlin he's a fantastic kisser! We kiss until the pizza is done, and eat at the table.

We can't stop smiling at each other. I look over at the clock and see it's now 4.

"James?"

"Yes Lils?"

"What time did you want to go on a date?"

"Whatever time is good for you..."

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"We could go out to eat and then watch a movie or something..."

I nod and think.

"We'll go out to eat and then go to the movies."

James smiles and finishes his pizza before me. He sets his plate in the sink after he rinses it off. I smile to myself. He sits down across from me again.

"You amaze me..."

I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Why?"

"I don't really get how you can do all this muggle stuff without magic. I use to always use magic to do everything. Everything is so much harder if you do it without a wand."

I smile.

"Well I never knew I was a witch at first...You get use to it after awhile...I like using magic, but then I get too lazy..."

I take my dish to the sink and rinse it as well. I wash the dishes quickly and then dry them. I put them away quickly and then join James in the living room.

"How about we go out at 7?"

James nods and pulls me onto his lap. I smile and cuddle back into him. He wraps his arms around my waist. We sit there and watch t.v. Just then I hear my parents come in and they look at us. I get off James's lap and look at them.

"Lily..."

"Yeah mum?"

"Can we see you in the kitchen?"

I nod and join them. They are sitting down and motion for me to do the same. My dad breathes deeply and looks at me.

"I thought you were going out with Shane..."

"We broke up..."

"So now you're going out with James?"

"Well not technically...we're going to go on a date tonight though..."

My mum and dad smile at this.

"Well have fun tonight...and don't worry about getting home early."

My mouth starts to fall open but I snap it shut.

"Ok thanks."

I go back out by James and hear my parents go upstairs. James looks over at me and raises his eyebrows. I smile at him.

"I think they approve..."

James grins and kisses me happily. We sit and watch t.v. till it's 6. I go upstairs and take a quick shower. I go through my closet and slip on a navy blue dress. It's spaghetti strap and stops a couple inches above my knees. It's loose fitting and shows a bit of cleavage. I put some navy blue flip flops on and then brush my hair.

I decide to leave my hair down and put on some light make-up. I see it's five minutes to 7, so I grab my black satin clutch and throw my phone, keys, gum, powder, and lipgloss in it. I go over to James's room and knock softly.

He opens the door up and he's wearing a baby blue dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. The blue really brings out his brown eyes. He smiles at me and I smile back.

James grabs my hand and squeezes it. I grin at him and pull him downstairs to my car. We get in and I take us to a restaurant.

It's pretty fancy, but not entirely. We get seated immediately and we order some drinks. I look through my menu and decide to get the chicken alfredo.

"What are you getting James?"

"I think I'm going to get the spaghetti. What are you going to get?"

"Chicken alfredo."

He nods his head and we close our menus when the waitress comes over. She's gorgeous...

"Hi what can I get you?"

"I'd like the spaghetti and she would like the chicken alfredo."

The waitress, who's name tag reads Kelsey, writes it down and takes our menus with a smile. I watch James to see if he stares at her as she walks away, but he's just staring over at me with a smile, which I return immediately.

"So have you been here before?"

I nod my head.

"Oh I've been here tons of times...we use to come every Saturday during the summers..."

He nods and smiles.

"So are you looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"Yes...I can't believe we made Head Boy and Girl...it's like a dream come true to be Head Girl!"

"You really deserve it Lils...you've been the hardest worker and by far the smartest girl in our grade."

I blush at this.

"Stop it James..."

"Stop being modest Lily...you definitely deserve the position. You're always working while everyone else is having fun all the time."

I smile and take a drink. I grab a breadstick and slowly eat it. James is already on his second breadstick.

Our food arrives and we eat slowly, making small talk. After we finish, we go to pay the bill. I go to take out my credit card but James pushes it away.

"No Lils...Let me pay."

"James you really don't have to."

"I insist Lily."

I smile and put my card back. James grabs out some muggle money and pays. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the restaurant. We go to my car and make our way to the movies.

Once we get there, I pay for a romantic comedy. James tries to pay again, but this time I insist on paying and he grudingly allows me.

We make our way into the movie theatre and sit towards the back. James puts his arm around me and I lay my head on him.

The movies starts and we watch it for awhile. Halfway through the movie I feel eyes on me and sure enough James is staring at me.

"Wh...," I start to say but James's lips are on mine.

He pulls me closer to him and nibbles on my bottom lip. I open my mouth and feel his tongue stroke mine. I kiss him back passionately.

I can't get over the fact that James is such a good kisser...I mean Shane was ok, but James is like a god, I can't help but think as we make out.

Finally we pull apart from lack of breath. We watch the end of the movie and then go outside.

"My parents said it didn't matter what time we got home...do you want to go to the park to swing or something?"

"Sure..."

I drive us to the park and we go over to the swings. By now it's 10:30 and no one is there. James is next to me and we're just sitting on the swings holding hands. I slip my hand from his and start swinging. James swings next to me.

"Bet you can't get higher than me James."

"Oh really? What do you want to bet?"

"A kiss...If you get higher you get to kiss me...If I get higher you don't kiss me..."

"You're on Lily."

We start swinging and no matter how hard James tries, he can't swing higher than me. Finally he admits defeat and we slow down to a stop. I decide to be bold and get off my swing.

I go to stand in front of him and he looks up at me curiously. I straddle his lap and he looks at me with lust in his eyes. I smile at him.

"I'm all about breaking the rules," I reply sexily at his questioning stare.

I kiss him quickly and wrap my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist, bringing my hips crashing down to his. I moan and grind my hips into his.

James kisses me like he's never kissed me before.

I run my hands through his hair, tugging on the ends, which earns a groan from James.

After at least 15 minutes we pull apart. I'm breathing deeply and I stare into James's eyes. He's staring back at me.

"Wow Lils..."

I grin at him. I sit there on his lap for awhile before I get up and grab his hand.

"We'd better get going...I don't want to get home too late."

He nods and we go back to my house. I open the door quietly, making sure my parents stay asleep. We walk up to my room and I stand in front of the door. James smiles at me and kisses me for a bit.

We pull apart and smile at each other. I go into my room and slip my flip flops and dress off. I put a black silk nightgown on that falls to my knees. I crawl into my bed and go to sleep almost instantly.

Well I'm leaving it there...There's some Lily and James action for you guys...I hope you like it. Please read and review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


	10. Courting

Chp. 10- Courting

Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter!!!

Last Time:

He nods and we go back to my house. I open the door quietly, making sure my parents stay asleep. We walk up to my room and I stand in front of the door. James smiles at me and kisses me for a bit.

We pull apart and smile at each other. I go into my room and slip my flip flops and dress off. I put a black silk nightgown on that falls to my knees. I crawl into my bed and go to sleep almost instantly.

Now:

I wake up to the sun shining in my face. I groan and rub my eyes, lazily.

I sit up and throw the covers back before stretching. As I make my way to the bathroom I remember last night. A smile graces my face as I close the door and start the shower.

The water is nice and warm. I sigh in content as I wash up quickly. Fifteen minutes later I step out of the bathroom with my wet hair falling down my back, and a white fluffy towel wrapped around my body.

James's door opens and he walks out in just boxers. I look him over as he rubs his eyes to wake up. I grin to myself and see he's finally looking at me.

His jaw drops and his eyes stare at me, full of lust. I grin over at him as he trails his eyes down my body and back up again.

"Morning James."

He closes and opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Cat got your tongue," I ask as my eyes glitter playfully.

"No...It's just...Wow...That towel looks great on you."

I chuckle at his comment.

"Thanks...Maybe I should wear it more often then..."

James laughs too and I see his abs ripple.

Ok so maybe they didn't ripple exactly...but my attention was definitely drawn to his drool worthy six pack.

I smile over at him and head into my room. I look over my shoulder and see him staring at my bum. He's kind of leaning over as he stares, making sure he gets a good look. I grin to myself before I shut the door.

My mouth curls up in the corners and I head over to my closet, looking through my clothes. I finally grab out a jean mini skirt and a white halter top. It has silver sparkles around the neck, drawing attention to my cleavage on display, which wasn't that much.

I slip some white flip flops on and grab my wand. I wave it at my head and my hair dries into perfect waves. I smile at my reflection, leaving my face without make-up.

I practically skip downstairs and sit at my usual seat. My mum and dad look at me and then share a look with each other.

"So how was your date last night darling," my mum questions as she hands me a plate with waffles, sausage patties, and some cantaloupe.

My eyes light up at her mentioning the date.

"It was wonderful. James was a perfect gentleman. He tried to pay for everything, but I wouldn't allow it."

My dad folds his paper up and smiles over at me. Just then James walks into the kitchen. My dad's eyes wander over to him. James notices this and his smile disappears slightly.

He sits down and fidgets slightly. I grin to myself and start eating.

"So did you have a good time last night with my daughter James?"

James looks over at me and I nod encouragingly at him. He looks back over at my father.

"Yes sir. I had a wonderful time with your daughter. Lily's a very wonderful girl. I was wondering if I could talk to you after you finished breakfast."

I look up at this and look over at him curiously. He keeps my dad's stare and I look between the two.

"Of course James."

James smiles and thanks my mum for the plate she sets in front of him. I try to get his eye contact the whole time we're eating, but he won't look at me. My dad finishes and motions for James to join him. James follows him into the living room and I look over at my mum who shrugs.

The two come back into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. My dad smiles at me and then looks over at my mum. She gets up and joins my dad.

"We're going over to the neighbor's for tea. They invited us over yesterday. I'm sure you two would just like to stay here. We'll be back in about a hour or two."

I nod at my parents and grab the dishes. I rinse them out and then stick them in the dishwasher. I stare at the back of James's head.

As if he feels my eyes on him, he turns around and grins at me. I look at him from leaning back against the sink. He stands up and leans over me to set his plate in the sink. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my body to his. I look up at him and he stares down at me.

One of his hands reaches up to stroke my cheek. I lean into it and smile.

"What did you talk to my father about?"

James's grin widens and he leans down to kiss me. The kiss is soft and gentle. I smile and kiss him back, letting one of my hands get lost in his unruly hair and the other lays on his jaw.

His other hand not holding my cheek reaches down from my waist to cup my bum. I gasp in surprise and he slides his tongue into my open mouth. James smiles against my lips and his tongue strokes mine. I moan into his mouth and feel him squeeze my bum.

I groan and run my hand down to his stomach. I push his shirt up slightly and run my fingertips over his six pack. He groans loudly and pulls me into his body more. I can feel his arousal and I grind my hips into his more. He pulls his lips away from mine and stares down at me, desire in his eyes.

I'm breathing deeply, taking in big gulps of breath. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tippy toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips. I pull back and grin at him. He trails kisses down my jaw to my neck, before trailing kisses down to my cleavage.

My breath comes out in pants as I'm pliable to his actions. I let his lips burn a trail over my hot skin and gasp when he bites down on my collarbone.

He looks up and smiles at me.

"So you didn't answer my question before..."

James pulls away and runs a hand through his unruly hair before looking away. I step closer to him and grab his chin in one of my hands. I turn his face to mine, and stare into his eyes. He stares back at me before grinning sheepishly.

"I asked him if I could...court you."

I stare up at him, admiration and desire in my eyes. I bring his face down to mine abruptly and kiss him roughly. I nibble on his bottom lip and allow my tongue to enter his mouth once he opens it.

I stroke his tongue and grin to myself when he groans loudly. He places one of his hands at the small of my back and brings my body closer to his. My breasts are smashed up against his chest and my hips are molded against his.

We don't stop kissing until we can't breathe. We pull apart and I stare up at him with half lidded eyes. My lips are swollen slightly from our snogging and I lick them to soothe them.

James watches my tongue wet my lips and shudders slightly. I kiss him at the crook of his neck and breathe in his scent.

I feel him kiss the top of my head and breathe in deeply.

"Mmm...You smell good. Like strawberries."

"It's my shampoo James..."

I grin up at him before sighing happily.

"I can't believe you asked my dad if you could court me...It's kind of corny..."

James frowns slightly at this and tries to move out of my grip, but I hold him tight.

"But really sweet..."

He looks down at me and grins. I grin back at him and kiss his cheek.

"I bet my dad was pleased...No guy has ever asked him to court me..."

"Yes...He did seem pretty happy about it. He slapped me on my back and shook my hand. He said he couldn't find a better man to court his daughter and I had his approval."

I smile at him...Should I let him...court me?

He seems to be thinking along those lines to because he stares down at me with the most serious look I've ever seen on his face.

"So Lily Evans. Will you allow me to court you?"

I pretend to think about it before replying with one word, "Yes."

James's face lights up and the biggest grin I've ever seen him with appears on his face. He picks me up and twirls me around. I laugh and allow him to.

Once he sets me back on the ground, I hop up onto the counter and spread my legs so he can settle in between them. He grins at me and kisses me right beneath my ear. I shiver and feel him nibble on my earlobe.

I arch my hips into his automatically and hear him groan next to my ear. He places his hands on my arse and lifts me up slightly. I wrap my legs around his waist and feel him poking me. He keeps his hands on my bum and kisses my neck, sucking on one spot to leave a mark. I lean back my head to allow him better access to my neck.

He starts walking up the stairs. I'm surprised he can carry me up these things without watching where he's going, but he seems to have no problem at all.

I feel my back hit my door and I groan loudly. His hand fumbles with the door and opens it quickly before walking in. He closes it with his foot and leads me over to the bed. He almost trips and I unwrap my legs and walk backwards since he doesn't know where my bed is.

The back of my knees hit my bed and I feel him slowly lower me onto it. He climbs on top of me, and we scoot up till my head is on the pillows. He looks down at me, his smoldering gaze on me. I can feel the heat in between my legs and moan when his hand brushes over my breast and holds a tight grip on my hip.

I smile seductively at him, letting him now I was ready. He grins back at me before letting his lips descend down my body, nipping here and there to leave a small red mark.

Well I'm leaving it there...Hope you liked the chapter. Some nice snog sessions between the two...Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.


	11. Sore Bum

Chp. 11- Sore Bum

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys rock!

Last Time:

The back of my knees hit my bed and I feel him slowly lower me onto it. He climbs on top of me, and we scoot up till my head is on the pillows. He looks down at me, his smoldering gaze on me. I can feel the heat in between my legs and moan when his hand brushes over my breast and holds a tight grip on my hip.

I smile seductively at him, letting him now I was ready. He grins back at me before letting his lips descend down my body, nipping here and there to leave a small red mark.

Now:

James looks down at me as he slips my halter top off. I'm not wearing a bra which he instantly notices. He groans and I feel him harden against me. He kisses down my neck before taking my left breast into his mouth. He sucks softly on it before running his tongue around my nipple. He bites softly on it and I gasp.

James trails kisses down to my skirt and unbuckles it before sliding it down. I pull him up to me and slip his t-shirt over his head and run my fingers over his chest and stomach. He groans when I dip them into his pants slightly, wanting me to touch him. I grin as I unbutton his pants and slip them off. I can see a tent in his boxers and push them down as well.

My eyes widen...He's huge! I never knew James had that huge thing in his pants. I'll have to tell Kia he's packing. I kiss him fiercely and feel one of his hands slip into my knickers. He rubs me and I moan loudly. I can feel him smile against my lips and nip softly at his lower lip. He stares into my eyes as he pulls my knickers down. He looks me over with a big smile on his face.

"You're beautiful," he whispers to me as he stares at me.

I smile widely at him and wrap my arms around his neck again. I kiss him softly before pulling back. He stares at me and I nod my head. He slides into me, stopping when he meets my barrier. I groan softly at how big he is.

"You're a virgin Lily?"

I nod my head as he stares at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't change my decision. I want you James," I say as I stare at him.

He kisses me passionately at this confession. I kiss him back with a smile upon my face. He pulls back after several minutes to stare at me.

"I don't want to hurt you Lils..."

"I'll be fine James. I don't want anyone else to be my first."

"I love you Lily Evans."

"And I love you James Potter," I reply back and grin back at him.

He hasn't moved still, not wanting to break my barrier.

"Do it James...Get it over with. It'll hurt at first but I'll be fine."

James nods reluctantly before pulling out a bit and pushing in rougher. My eyes fill with tears and I bite my lip in pain. He instantly stops once he's done and stares at me. He kisses me softly.

"I'm so sorry Lils," he whispers against my lips.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for James...Keep going."

I blink my eyes to get rid of my tears as I feel him slide all the way in before sliding back out. It's slightly uncomfortable for a few times, but after awhile it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm starting to enjoy it now and moan when I feel James's lips suck below my ear. I hold him tight as he makes love to me. He pulls back after awhile to look at me. I stare back at him as I feel heat pool between my legs. His gaze is intense as he watches me climax.

I arch my back and clamp down on him.

"Oh gods James..."

He groans and spills his seed inside me, unable to contain himself any longer. He leans his forehead against mine as we orgasm together. My toes curl under and I moan loudly as I reach the end of my first orgasm.

"Lily...You're amazing," James groans out as he slumps down on top of me.

He rolls off me and holds me close. I kiss him on the lips, wanting to thank him for that wonderful experience. I wouldn't want anyone else to take my virginity...

James kisses me back with his love. We pull apart once we can't breath.

"Thank you for letting me be your first," James whispers as his arms tighten around me.

I smile at him and snuggle into his warm, firm chest. My parents would still be gone for another hour at least. I pull the covers over us, not wanting to leave his arms. We fall asleep together.

I wake up to knocking on my door.

"Lily? Your father and I are home. We're going to order a pizza for lunch."

"Ok mum. I'll be done in a few minutes."

I hear her go down the stairs and look over at James. He's sleeping soundly, his hair even messier now than usual. I smile and push it out of his face before getting off the bed. I groan softly when I feel some pain. I grab my clothes from the floor before slipping them on again. I look in the mirror and see my hair is slightly messy. I brush it out before going back over to James.

"James," I whisper into his ear, trying to wake him.

He shivers but doesn't wake up. I grin to myself before placing my lips on his. He kisses me back two seconds later, grabbing my face in his hands. I fall on top of him and feel his lips curl up in the corners. He doesn't let me go till he's done kissing me. I grin down at him as I lay on top of him. He stretches and I smile down at him.

"Hmm...That was a nice way to wake me," he says sleepily as he rubs his eyes.

"Yes I thought you would like it. My mum and dad are home, and they're ordering pizza."

James sits up at this, causing me to fall off the bed and on my bum. I groan in pain. I hear silence downstairs. I grab James's clothes and throw him into the closet with them. My parents rush into the room and look at me.

"What was that?"

"Sorry I tripped and fell," I reply as I rub my bum.

They look curiously at me before closing the door behind them. I sigh in relief before opening the closet. James is dressed and staring at me.

"Sorry Lils...I just freaked when you said your parents were home. What if they came in and saw me?"

"Well they almost did when you pushed me off the bed," I said playfully.

He pulls me to him and kisses me softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry Lily. Will you forgive me?"

"I suppose," I sigh, "But you hurt my bum and I don't think it will forgive you so easily..."

James grins at this. He reaches a hand down and massages my sore bum.

"Mmm. Does this make is better?"

He kisses me and I grin.

"A little," I reply against his lips.

His hands continues to massage my sore bum and he squeezes it softly before he pulls his lips away from mine.

"My bum forgives you James."

James grins at this.

"Good because I can't stand it when your cute bum is mad at me."

I grab his hand and pull him downstairs. My parents smile when we enter.

"There you are. The pizza should be here any minute."

Just then the doorbell rings and my dad goes to pay for the pizza. My mum looks us over before smiling at me. She mouths we'll talk later to me. I groan. How the hell did she know? She doesn't seem mad at all though.

My dad brings the pizza in and we all sit down. I look over at James as I eat my pizza, and he stares back at me. My parents notice, and my dad stares between the two of us, not really sure what went on between us two.

"So what did you two do while we were gone," my dad questions, oblivious to the fact that we slept together.

"We talked for awhile," I reply as I see James tense up at this question.

No one else had noticed at this.

"That's nice...So are you officially a couple now?"

I nod my head at my father, and he smiles at me.

"Good...You've got yourself a good young man Lily."

I grin over at James, who smiles back at me.

"Yes I do dad...Yes I do..."

My mum stares at me and smiles. We finish eating in silence and I excuse myself and James. I pull him up to my room and we settle down on the bed, with me in between James's legs. We lay there in silence for awhile.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

I turn around so I'm staring at him.

"What is it?"

I start to panic. This probably isn't good. He notices and kisses me on the lips quickly.

"It's nothing bad Lils. I just want to let you know something."

I nod and look into his eyes.

"You know when we went on the double date with Shane and Lizzie..."

"Yeah...What about it?"

"I thought that you and I were going as a couple, and that Shane and Lizzie were going as a couple," James admitted.

I stare at him before laughing.

"Really? Well that's a relief then...I thought you liked Lizzie."

"No...I wanted you the entire time."

"Well now you have me," I say and bring my lips close to his.

He kisses me passionately and I hold his face in my hands as I kiss him back. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth eagerly. His tongue strokes mine and I moan softly into his mouth. James's arms tighten around me and I pull back once I need air. I rest my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in."

My mum opens the door and stares at us. I lift my head to look at her.

"Yeah mum?"

"Can I talk to you quickly dear?"

I kiss James quickly before following her out of my room. She leads me to her and dad's bedroom. Dad is no where to be seen, which I thankfully notice. She closes the door and sits down on the bed with me. She looks expectantly at me.

I sigh before talking.

"If you're wondering if we had sex then the answer is yes."

She nods her head at me.

"I suspected that much. I'm not going to pester you about it. It's your decision if you want to or not. I just want you to be careful, and to make sure you're using protection or something else to prevent pregnancy."

"Thank you mum...You're not going to tell dad are you?"

"I can't keep it from him forever, but I don't want to tell him while James is here. After you're gone I will inform him."

I nod my head. I can live with that. I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"I'm going to go lay with James again."

She nods her head and watches me leave. I go to the bathroom and grab my wand out. I wave it at my stomach.

"Contraceptio," I whisper and pocket my wand again.

I've read that the spell works for a full week, which is nice. I head into my bedroom and close the door quietly. James looks up at me, his eyes slightly wide. I climb onto the bed and lay on top of him. He holds me close.

"What did your mum want?"

"She knows..."

"Oh god. Your dad is going to kill me..."

"She promised not to tell him till we're back in school."

"Really?"

I nod my head and close my eyes, feeling his chest rise and fall.

"Wow. You're mum is great."

"Yes...She doesn't want any bodily harm to come to you..."

James gulps at this.

"Your dad would really hurt me?"

"I don't know...No one's ever touched his baby girl like you did James..."

He smiles at this.

"Yes and no one else is ever going to," he whispers against my lips when he kisses me.

"Cocky bastard," I whisper back and kiss him roughly.

James lets one of his hands get lost in my hair, while the other reaches down and cups my bum. My hips crash into his and we both let out a throaty moan at the same time. I reach my hands up into James's wild hair, and kiss him roughly when he squeezes my bum. He growls against my lips and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

We kiss for at least half an hour before we both break apart from lack of breath. James stares up at me as I lick my swollen lips. I can feel him harden a bit and grin.

"Hmm...Feels like someone's happy to see me," I say as my eyes glitter.

He grins and rolls us over so he's on top of me. I grin up at him before pulling his lips down to mine in a searing hot kiss.

I hope you all liked the chapter! I finally gave you the sex scene! Yay for Lily and James...Please leave me a review and I'll love you forever. I can't wait to read what you all think...


	12. Snogging and Caressing

Chp. 12- Snogging and Caressing

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

We kiss for at least half an hour before we both break apart from lack of breath. James stares up at me as I lick my swollen lips. I can feel him harden a bit and grin.

"Hmm...Feels like someone's happy to see me," I say as my eyes glitter.

He grins and rolls us over so he's on top of me. I grin up at him before pulling his lips down to mine in a searing hot kiss.

Now:

James grinds his hips into mine as we snog senseless. I moan softly into his mouth before I pull away to stare at him. His hair is sticking up in odd angles, causing me to laugh softly.

"Your hair is so adorable...It never cooperates and it's sticking out in odd ways."

James grins sheepishly as he tries to fix it, but to no avail. I kiss him again quickly.

"Leave it alone James...I like it how it is."

His grin widens as he stares down at me. He rolls us over again so I'm lying on top of him again. He kisses the tip of my nose, causing me to giggle softly.

James stares into my eyes intensely, and I almost gasp at how serious he looks.

"I'm so happy that you finally allowed me to be with you Lily...I've liked you for a long time now...Since first year in fact."

"Really?"

James nodded as he cupped my face in his hands. I smiled down at him. My cell phone starts ringing at this moment. I groan before hurrying to grab it. I open it before pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lils. It's me...Kiara."

"Oh hi Kia."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Um I'm not really sure yet...Probably just hanging out with James tonight. Why?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to go dancing again. My parents are annoying the hell out of me and I need to get the hell out of the house."

I look over at the bed and see James is gone. I grin to myself.

"Guess what Kia..."

"What?"

"James and I are a couple...and we just had sex this morning..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

I laugh softly.

"Yes I'm serious."

"How was it?"

"Absolutely amazing...He's huge Kia!"

I can hear Kiara giggle at this, and I feel arms wrap around my waist. I gasp in surprise and feel James's breath upon my ear.

"Huge huh...Glad you think so."

I feel him caress my inner thigh and breath in deeply. Holy crap!

"I got to go Kia. I'll see you later then."

I don't wait for a reply. I close the phone and throw it on the floor as I turn around in James's arms. I kiss him hungrily and feel his arms wrap tightly around my waist. His hands rest on my bum, and I feel him lift me. I wrap my legs around his waist.

I can feel the bed under my back as James lays us down on the bed. I tighten my legs around his waist, and feel him grind his hips into mine.

James groans against my lips as I grind my hips into his as well. I can feel the bulge in his pants already and smile against his lips. I slip one of my hands into his pants and boxers.

I slowly run my fingers along his shaft before grasping him firmly in my hand. I move my hand up and down him slowly, flicking my thumb over his head with every stroke. James breaks apart from my lips to stare down at me. His eyes flutter shut when I tighten my grip and speed up my hand.

James shudders against me as I give him a wonderful orgasm. James bites his lip to keep from moaning loudly and his breath comes out in pants as he climaxes. I keep stroking him till he's done.

I remove my hand from his pants after awhile and grin up at James. He's got stars in his eyes as he stares back down at me.

"Sweet Merlin Lily...That was absolutely amazing..."

"Mmm I'm glad you liked it," I whisper back at him.

James kisses me roughly on the lips, and I feel his hand get lost under my skirt. His hand pulls my knickers down as he nibbles on my bottom lip. I open my mouth at the exact moment I feel one of his fingers slip inside me.

"James," I moan softly into his mouth.

He smiles as he moves his fingers in and out of me. I feel his thumb rub my clit and arch my hips at this. James keeps my body on the bed as his tongue searches every crevice of my mouth and his fingers slowly give me and orgasm.

James trails kisses down my neck as he adds a third finger. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out his name in ecstasy as I cum all over his hand. James keeps stroking me till I'm finished and he kisses me lazily on the lips. I'm breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath.

"Good Lord James," I moan softly, "Your fingers are wonderful..."

James grins as he rolls off me, and lays next to me. I roll on my side, cuddling into James's body. He wraps his arm around my waist as I rest my head on his chest. I'm positive my eyes are shining with happiness after that intense orgasm that only his fingers gave to me...

"Where did you learn to move your fingers like that?"

"Practice makes perfect," James replied as he kissed the top of my head.

I yawn and close my eyes, resting for awhile. I wake up to James kissing me softly. I kiss him back and open my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's eight."

I rub the sleep from my eyes before looking at the clock. It is eight already! Good Lord.

"I wonder why my parents didn't get us up..."

James shrugs before pulling me close again.

"Maybe they went somewhere...Do you want to go dancing tonight James?"

"Sure Lils..."

I slowly get up and head into my closet. I have no idea what to wear tonight. I finally grab out a black tube top and a white and black striped pleated mini skirt. I slip all my clothes off before putting on a black lace strapless bra and the matching boy shorts. I look over and see James staring at me with lust. I grin to myself before slipping on my club clothes.

I walk into my room and turn around for James to see all of me.

"How do I look?"

James gets off the bed to join me. He towers over me as he wraps his arms around my waist, his hands on my bum. His body is flush with mine.

"You look beautiful and sexy..."

"Why thank you Mr. Potter," I reply before bringing his lips to mine.

We stand there kissing, my arms around his neck. I'm standing on my tippy toes so he doesn't have to bend down as much as he usually does. Finally we break apart from lack of breath.

"You'd better go get dressed James," I reply as I make my way back to my closet to grab out a pair of white flip flops.

I slid them on as James's eyes watch me. I feel his body next to mine and look up at him curiously.

"How about we stay here, and wear no clothes," James ask in a husky tone.

I can feel my stomach do flips at his voice. It's deep and seductive...

"There's time for that later James," I reply back and bat my eyelashes at him.

James groans before leaving my room. I sit down at my vanity and start putting some make-up on. I go for the dark seductive colors when I do my make-up, wanting to wow James.

I finish my make-up as my door opens again. I stand up and look at James. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt. He looks at me from head to toe with a big smile upon his face. He grabs my hand and pulls me to his body.

"You look amazing Lily..."

"Thank you James. You look wonderful too."

James smiles at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. His right hand tangles into my hair, playing with the soft red curls.

We pull back after awhile with smiles upon our faces.

"You ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are babe."

I smile at the babe. I grab my car keys, and wallet before grabbing James's hand. We walk downstairs and I see all the lights off. My parents car is gone when we go out to my car. I start it up and feel James grab my free hand. I smile to myself as I drive to the club.

I'm leaving it there. I hope you all liked it. It shows you a little more of their relationship. Please review! I know it's short, but leave me reviews and the next one will be longer.


	13. Revealing the Past

Chp. 13- Revealing the Past

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Last Time:

"You ready to go?"

"I'm ready when you are babe."

I smile at the babe. I grab my car keys, and wallet before grabbing James's hand. We walk downstairs and I see all the lights off. My parents car is gone when we go out to my car. I start it up and feel James grab my free hand. I smile to myself as I drive to the club.

Now:

When we get to the club, the music is already pounding and it's crowded. James and I slowly make our way through the crowd towards the bar. Kiara is already sipping on a drink and chatting with a guy.

She smiles once she sees us and she excuses herself before coming over to give me a big hug. She smiles at James, and kisses his cheek softly.

"I'm so glad you both agreed to come. I needed to get out of my house like you wouldn't believe."

I roll my eyes but laugh. Kiara would stay at the club for an entire year if they let her. She hates going back home, since she doesn't really get along with her parents.

I can at least say I get along with my parents. We're not like best friends or anything, but we do talk about things.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"I'll have a Dreamsicle. What do you want James?"

"Um how about a Windsor and Coke?"

I start to grin. He's so not going to like Windsor and Coke...He must have just picked the first thing he saw on the little menu at the bar. Kiara gets the drinks and brings them back. I take a sip of my drink and watch with fascination as James takes a gulp of his drink.

He quickly downs it and grimaces. I start laughing.

"That's horrible."

"Well try doing just shots of Windsor. Now that's horrible. One of my friends threw up right after downing it."

I hold my drink out to him and he takes a sip.

"Mmm...This is pretty good."

I squeeze James's hand and smile at him. I pout my lips slightly and give him doe eyes.

"Want to dance?"

He quickly nods before downing the rest of my drink. He sets the glass down and pulls me to the dance floor. There's a fast song playing right now so I smile seductively at James, rubbing my hips against his.

James grins back at me, matching my movements as he wraps his arms tightly around my waist. As we sway in tune to the music, I feel one of James's hands go under my skirt, cupping my bum. I moan softly as his hand kneads the soft flesh.

James pulls me even closer to his body, my breasts flush with his chest. The song changes to a slow one yet we keep our bodies close to each other. We do however slow down, and I smile up at my boyfriend.

His grin has widened and he leans down slowly to kiss my awaiting lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, keeping his lips against mine.

James nibbles on my bottom lips after a few seconds, asking for permission. I quickly open my mouth and meet his tongue in the middle. Our tongues battle and I reach my hands into James's messy yet completely adorable hair. I tug on the ends and hear James moan softly into my mouth.

I run one of my hands down his back, causing him to shiver and push his body closer to mine. We don't break apart till we're breathless.

James leans down till his mouth is next to my ear.

"I can't wait till I get you alone in your room."

My lips curve up in a satisfied smile. His hot breath tickles my ear.

"Yes...I'm definitely looking forward to later on tonight."

James's eyes twinkle at this sentence. He trails kisses along my jaw and then down my neck, nipping at the hollow of it. I hiss softly before exhaling.

James and I dance the entire night, only taking breaks to get something to drink. James lets me order, since he doesn't have very good luck picking out good drinks. It's two in the morning when we decide to leave. We find Kiara dancing with a guy, and I kiss her cheek goodbye.

"We're going to go home now. I'll see you soon ok?"

Kiara nods before going back to her guy. I pull James outside and to my car. He holds my hand the entire way home, placing soft kisses upon it every now and then. Once we get home, I see my parents car in the driveway. James and I make our way up to my room quietly, and I let James go in first. I look both ways down the hallway before shutting my door quietly. I grab my wand and place a silencing charm and locking spell over the door.

I don't want to chance my parents hearing us or walking in on us. That would be just plain embarrassing. James is lying on my bed, grinning at me. I find myself grinning back and slowly walk over to my bed. I climb on top of James and pull his t-shirt over his head.

I run my hands up and down his fit chest and stomach. James pulls my top off before unhooking my bra. My breasts spill out as I undo his pants, pushing them down. James is already hard beneath me. I grind my hips into his as his hands snake under my skirt, massaging my bum.

He pulls my skirt down along with my knickers. I quickly remove his boxers as he rolls us over, so he's on top of me. He quickly sinks himself inside me, moaning in a low tone. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

James trails kisses down my neck to my chest, taking my right breast into his mouth. I moan softly before running my hands down his back. I squeeze his bum as he keeps a steady pace, not too slow and not too fast.

I can feel myself already start to fall over the edge and cry out James's name in ecstasy. James follows me and moans my name while he climaxes inside me.

Once we're both spent, James collapses on top of me before rolling off me. I cuddle close to him, resting my head upon his chiseled chest. My breathing slows down as I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I look at my alarm clock. It's nine in the morning. I stretch before walking to my closet.

I slip on a pair of dark jeans and a white tanktop before pulling a navy blue hoodie on over it. I slip some flip slops on before walking back to my bed. I lean down and shake James softly. He slowly stirs and smiles up at me. He kisses my lips before pulling back to rub his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"About quarter past nine."

He nods before sitting up, my sheets pooling to his lap. He sits up after a few minutes and pulls his clothes on. He kisses me on the forehead before starting towards my door.

"I'm going to go change quick."

I nod and pull my hair up into a messy bun before putting on some light make-up. As I walk out of my room, James opens his door, dressed in a brown shirt to match his eyes and a pair of faded jeans. I smile at him, and he grabs my hand, pulling me down the stairs.

I'm positively glowing as we walk into the kitchen. My mom and dad smile at us and James pulls out my seat before sitting down across from me. I grab some food before turning to my mom.

"Where were you two last night?"

"Oh. We went to go visit your sister. She's coming over after breakfast."

I groan. Petunia is coming over?

"Why does she have to come?"

"Because she's your sister and our daughter."

"Is her fiance coming as well?"

"No. He's working dear."

"Good. He creeps me out."

"Lily!"

I huff in annoyance and see James looking at me curiously. I haven't told him anything about my sister or her sorry excuse of a fiance. I'd rather have him not know, but now he's going to be asking me what's going on.

I eat quickly before excusing myself. I wait up in my room for James to come seek me out. He shows up in my doorway

"You have a sister?"

I nod my head and pat the bed next to me. James gives me a soft smile before sitting down next to me. He takes my hands in his and stares into my eyes.

"Yes I have a sister. She's a couple years older than me. Her name is Petunia as my mum already said."

James nods, signalling me to go on.

"Well she's engaged to this guy named Vernon Dursley. He creeps me out."

"Why does he creep you out?"

"Well every time I see him, he leers at me. Petunia and I used to be best friends but we...we had a fall out and now we hardly speak to each other. She calls me...she calls me a freak," I say as tears form in my eyes.

James hugs me, patting my back and letting me cry into his shoulder. I lay my head upon his shoulder, letting the tears fall down my face. I haven't talked about this with anyone else, not even Kiara. She knows that I have a sister because she's seen her a few times, but that's about all she knows.

Finally I pull back, rubbing my eyes. James moves my hands, wiping away the tear trails down my cheeks. He kisses my lips softly, and starts to pull back. I grab his cheeks in my hands and pull his lips back to mine. He lets on his his hands rest at the nape of my neck, and the other strokes my cheek softly, as our lips slowly move against each other.

The kiss is soft and sweet, emotional just like our little talk. It's like we're in our own little bubble, and when the doorbell rings, we don't even hear it.

James breaks our lips apart after several minutes, and stares into my shining eyes. He smiles at me, placing another quick kiss upon my lips.

"Lily come downstairs!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before getting up from my bed. I grab James's extended hand and we walk downstairs. I can see Petunia and my parents sitting in the living room, sipping on tea. Petunia looks up at me, her eyes narrowed upon me and James.

I glare at her before pulling James to a chair. He sits down, pulling me down on his lap.

"Petunia was just telling us about how well wedding preparations are coming along."

"What are you even doing here," I ask loudly, my eyes upon my sister.

"I was invited," Petunia replies simply, her eyes cool.

"Girls please don't start a fight. We do have company."

"Sorry mum," I whisper softly, leaning back against James.

"So who is our company?"

"This is Lily's boyfriend from school."

Petunia scowls at this, and stares at James with disdain.

"Oh great. Now there's two freaks."

I start to get up to punch her, my anger out of control, but James's arms wrap around my waist.

"Petunia Evans! Apologize right this second. That is no way to talk to your sister and her boyfriend. Have some manners!"

Petunia grumbles an apology under her breath but still stares at us. I glare at her, wishing looks could kill at this moment in time, because my sister would already be buried six feet under.

My parents make small talk with Petunia. James and I opt to stay silent. I don't trust myself to speak, otherwise I might curse her with wandless magic because she infuriates me.

Finally Petunia leaves and my parents excuse James and I. We head up to my room and once we close the door, James pulls me close. He kisses the crook of my neck, before bringing his lips to my ear.

"Why is she so horrible to you?"

I want to tell him, but I don't know where to start. I decide to start at the beginning.

"She's jealous James..."

"Well I can understand why she would be jealous of you," James says, grinning at me.

"Oh you!"

I kiss him softly but soon the kiss turns passionate and needy. James slowly lays me down on my bed as I reach for my wand to lock the door and put a silencing spell over the room.

Well that's it for now. I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it.


	14. Blinding Love

Chp. 14- Blinding Love

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

Last Time:

Finally Petunia leaves and my parents excuse James and I. We head up to my room and once we close the door, James pulls me close. He kisses the crook of my neck, before bringing his lips to my ear.

"Why is she so horrible to you?"

I want to tell him, but I don't know where to start. I decide to start at the beginning.

"She's jealous James..."

"Well I can understand why she would be jealous of you," James says, grinning at me.

"Oh you!"

I kiss him softly but soon the kiss turns passionate and needy. James slowly lays me down on my bed as I reach for my wand to lock the door and put a silencing spell over the room.

Now:

James's lips trail down my neck and he quickly slips my hoodie and tanktop over my head. He continues his descent down my body, unhooking my bra before taking my left breast into his mouth. He trails his tongue around my nipple before tugging on it slightly with his teeth.

I moan out his name and reach down to undo his pants. I slip them off, and once they're around his ankles, he kicks them off. I can already feel his erection poking me through his boxers. I grin to myself, rubbing my hips into his.

"Bloody hell Lils," James groans out and I take the opportunity to slip his brown shirt over his head.

James grins at me, and reaches his hands in between our bodies to undo my jeans. He slides them down my body and trails kisses along my legs as the jeans slip from my thighs to my calves. He reaches back up to slip my knickers down.

I feel his fingers dance along my inner thighs as James settles himself on top of me again. The grin on his face is contagious, and I find myself grinning back at him. He sinks himself inside me, and I whimper with pleasure.

Merlin I will never tire of James and I together. We are absolutely perfect together, and my only regret is that I hadn't realized this sooner. Before this summer I had hated James...Well perhaps not hated him. Hate is a strong word. I disliked him immensely, and now that I've gotten to know him personally and closely, I love him.

My head reels at this finding. I love James Potter. I never thought that would happen in my life, but it has.

Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't have expected this. We've only been together for a short time, but I know in my heart that I love him beyond belief already. I have no clue if he loves me though...He has annoyed me constantly since first year, but that could mean anything. That doesn't suggest that he loves me. He asked my dad to court me, but that doesn't say he loves me either.

Nothing he's done suggests that he loves me, yet I have a sneaky suspicion that he does. The way he looks at me is the same way I look at him. The way his hands touch me and caress me so softly that I almost cry. The way he stares into my eyes as if I'm the only person in the world he sees.

I'm brought back to reality when I feel James crash his lips down upon mine. My arms wrap around his neck and my lips move against his. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I open my mouth to meet his tongue.

His tongue caresses mine as he pumps himself slowly and deeply inside me. I push my hands into his hair, tugging on the ends. Some has fallen onto his forehead, sticking to the sweat covered skin. I push the strands away, before trailing my hands along his shoulders.

Heat has already pooled to my stomach and I hear myself moan James's name loudly as I clench around him.

"Oh James," I whisper softly as he continues to thrust inside me.

Pretty soon, he joins me, climaxing as well. After he's done, he rolls off of me and lies beside me.

James is taking in deep breaths to try and regain his normal breathing. I turn on my side to stare at him.

He's glistening with sweat. He looks over at me after only a couple seconds and hugs me to his body. He places a soft kiss on my lips before pulling back.

"Mmm...That was wonderful Lils."

I grin at him before my eyes start to close, and I fall asleep in his warm embrace.

When I wake up, the sun is up and sunlight streams over James and I. We're both still naked, and his arms around my waist in an iron grip. My head is resting in the crook of his neck, and I stretch before reaching behind my back to undo James's arms from around me.

Just as I ease them away from my body, he quickly encircles them around my waist again.

He groans and pulls me closer to his body, till I can feel every inch of his skin against mine. He rubs his hips against mine as he slowly opens his eyes to stare at me. I can already feel him hardening, and he's currently poking on my stomach.

James smiles at me before trailing kisses down my neck, nipping at my shoulder. I moan softly at this, my body snuggling closer to his. I whimper, wanting to feel him inside me.

He obviously feels the same way because he slides himself inside me, painstakingly slowly, inch by inch.

James trails kisses back up my neck till he's captured my lips. Instantly I surrender to his lips and his caresses as he pumps himself in and out of me. I can feel his hand sliding down my curves, before cupping my breast. I gasp in surprise when I feel his thumb trail around my nipple, causing it to become erect.

Once he's kissed me breathless, he trails warm, wet kisses down my jaw to my neck, and then to my chest. He takes my left breast in his mouth, teasing my nipple with his tongue and teeth.

"Gods James..."

He pulls his mouth away, blowing cold air upon my hot flesh. I shudder against him, and grind my hips against his. James let out a breathless moan and grins at me. He rolls us over so now he's on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. He's speeding up, knowing we're both so close to our climax.

I cry out James's name, again and again as I clench around James. He groans as my walls massage him, and before I know it, he's climaxing as well. He stares down into my eyes as we feel wave after wave of ecstasy crash down upon us simultaneously.

Liquid pools of emeralds...That's how my eyes could be described at this very moment. Melted from heat and passion, and lit with an intense fire for the man staring back at me.

If I could label James with only one single word, I would have to choose _mine_. I'm not giving any other girl a chance to be with him. That may be selfish, but I want him all to myself.

I love everything about him...from his unruly hair to his nature to play practical jokes. When you fall in love with someone, you learn to even love their flaws. After awhile you don't even notice their flaws, because love turns you blind.

Ask almost any girl if she wants to fall in love, and she'll say yes, naturally. As children, they dream about that perfect fairy tale wedding with a happy ending to boot.

Who wouldn't want to find true love? Who wouldn't want to be loved?

No one...Everyone wants to feel loved. It's a basic need that is instilled into everyone as babies, with people cooing and fussing over them. A cuddle here, a kiss there. You'll want more before it's too long.

You're going to seek out a lover's embrace...You're going to crave your sweetheart's touch and caress, and eventually you're going to demand whatever you can get.

Love will do that to you, yet it's what everyone searches for. Even with its imperfections, love is perfect.

When someone cheats on their significant other, why do they stay with them? Perhaps they don't even know that their partner is unfaithful, but usually they pretend not to know. It's easier that way...They can still pretend that the person they're in love with loves them back. They turn a blind eye, so they can keep telling themselves that. They would rather lie to themselves then lose the comfort that love gives you.

I shake my head to clear these thoughts. James is staring at me, pensively. I smile before rolling us over, so my body lays on top of his. I nuzzle my face into the side of James's neck and grin when I hear him chuckle deeply.

"Merlin Lily. You're absolutely amazing, do you know that?"

I pull back to stare at James. He's got a satiated look upon his face, and he's beaming at me. I give him a lopsided grin before attacking his lips. We roll around on my bed, kissing hungrily. I trail my hands down his chest before running my fingers down his abs. I grin devilishly before trailing one finger along his cock.

James growls greedily, rolling us over till I'm trapped beneath his body. He pulls his lips away from mine to tug on my earlobe, and I moan in response.

"I wouldn't start what we can't finish my dear..."

My eyes glow with anticipation, but I tamper down my desire. My parents are going to start a search and rescue mission if we don't get downstairs in a couple minutes. I nod slowly, but neither of us move from our position. Finally James lifts himself off of me, and gathers his clothes that are scattered around the floor. I watch him as he slips them on. His body moves gracefully, like a finely tuned instrument. He's lithe and fast...especially when he's on a broomstick.

He's a Seeker of course...and I have no doubt he'll be captain of the Quidditch team yet again this year. All the Gryffindors look up to him as if he was their King...which would make me their Queen.

I make myself get out of bed, and start grabbing my clothes up so I can stuff them in the hamper. I start bursting out laughing when I see that my tanktop had somehow gotten thrown onto my lamp last night. James looks up from buttoning his jeans, and he stares at me curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"You threw my shirt on my lamp last night..."

He quirks his eyebrow, but I can see the smile fighting to take over his face. He's grinning a minute later before he too, bursts out laughing.

"Well I can't help what I do when I want you...A man has needs," James says as he walks over to me. I instantly stop what I'm doing, like a deer caught in the headlights. He pushes my naked body against the wall, effectively pinning me between his arms, "and I just happen to be a man who needs you."

I'm positive my heart is going to pound right out of my chest. James cups my face in his hands, staring straight into my emerald eyes. I stare back into his coffee colored eyes, knowing that this moment is going to change my life forever.

"I love you Lily Evans."

Well I'm leaving the chapter there. It's a cliffy...Don't hurt me! Leave me a review, and in two weeks you'll get the update. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'm going to try to make the next one slightly longer since this one was fairly short, but I wanted to leave it off there.


	15. Essence of Lily

Chp. 15- Essence of Lily

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome.

Last Time:

I make myself get out of bed, and start grabbing my clothes up so I can stuff them in the hamper. I start bursting out laughing when I see that my tanktop had somehow gotten thrown onto my lamp last night. James looks up from buttoning his jeans, and he stares at me curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"You threw my shirt on my lamp last night..."

He quirks his eyebrow, but I can see the smile fighting to take over his face. He's grinning a minute later before he too, bursts out laughing.

"Well I can't help what I do when I want you...A man has needs," James says as he walks over to me. I instantly stop what I'm doing, like a deer caught in the headlights. He pushes my naked body against the wall, effectively pinning me between his arms, "and I just happen to be a man who needs you."

I'm positive my heart is going to pound right out of my chest. James cups my face in his hands, staring straight into my emerald eyes. I stare back into his coffee colored eyes, knowing that this moment is going to change my life forever.

"I love you Lily Evans."

Now:

A huge smile appears on my face at this. I grab his shirt and pull his lips down to mine. James pushes his body into mine more as we stand against the wall, snogging. He groans and runs a hand up and down my side before cupping my breast.

I gasp as he massages it softly, and tracing my nipple with his finger. He slides his hand down my stomach before dipping between my legs.

I can feel one of his fingers slip inside me, and I shudder against him. James grins against my lips as he adds another finger, stroking me with fever.

My breathing becomes heavy as I get closer to my orgasm. James breaks apart from my lips to see me pant and moan for him. My eyes widen as my climax washes over me, wave after wave.

I can feel James staring at me, and I look up into his eyes as he continues to stroke me. Finally, with one final moan, I'm finished. My cheeks are flushed, and my eyes are glazed over.

James pulls back and stares at me, naked against the wall. I sigh before picking up my clothes again and going into my closet to throw them in my hamper. I bite my lip as I look through my clothes, trying to decide what to wear.

I grab out a red lace bra and the matching knickers, slipping them on. I slip on a red silk tanktop and a pair of jean shorts before putting on a pair of red flip flops. I walk out of my closet, and see James watching me from the bed. I grin at him before sitting down at my vanity and brushing through my hair. I pull it up into a high ponytail before putting on some light make-up.

James stands up when I'm almost done and walks over to me. He kisses my cheek before walking out of the room. I'm assuming he's going to change into some new clothes.

I look in the mirror and smile at my reflection. I stand up before walking out of my room and heading into James's. He's wearing only jeans at the moment, and I can see his muscular back.

I whistle, causing James to turn around and stare at me. His eyes glitter as he looks over at me, and I let my eyes take in his lean, muscular body. His perfectly chiseled abs and chest...His arms that I love wrapped around my waist, holding me.

James pulls out a black t-shirt and slips it over his head before coming over to grab my hand. He pulls it up to his lips, placing a kiss upon my knuckles. I grin as we make our way downstairs, and into the kitchen.

My parents smile at us, and we sit down to eat. James smiles at me across the table as I grab some pancakes and bacon. I eat slowly, and my parents make conversation with James about school and what he wants to do afterwards.

He wants to be an Auror.

I always thought he'd play Quidditch professionally, but I guess not. To be an Auror, you have to have really good grades in every subject, and even though James is Head Boy, I never really thought he'd done amazing in subjects. He was usually too busy with his friends, and pulling pranks to care about school. Perhaps he's going to change though, because everything depends on what he gets for the N.E.W.T.'s.

I'm going to study as soon as school starts, so I make sure I get nearly perfect marks for the N.E.W.T.'s. It's going to be our last year at Hogwarts, and I want to make sure it's the best one yet. Hopefully James and I will still be together.

It could be difficult if we break up, especially if we're going to be in close quarters for the year. I have faith in our relationship though, because everything is absolutely perfect between us. James is amazing...and I still can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.

I must have been blind, because we go perfectly together. He drove me insane for so many years, but I found it fun and entertaining for the most part. He definitely knows how to push my buttons, but I can do the same to him.

I am happy to say that witty banter and sarcastic comebacks are two of my specialties. I have no idea where I got my smart mouth or quick mind, because even though my parents are smart, they are the nicest people you could ever find, and they can't think on their feet very well.

Petunia is just nosy, and annoying. She was always jealous of my grades because no matter how hard she tried, she could never get as good of grades as me. She hated that our parents favored me over her, even though they really didn't pick favorites. Then when we found out I was a witch, she was beyond pissed that I had something else over her. She tried hard to come into magical abilities, but she couldn't.

Even though there's only three years difference between us, we are like miles away in our sisterly relationship. We always fight when we see each other, and she constantly tries to belittle me to make herself feel better.

I'd say it was a love-hate relationship, but really there's no love. There never has been.

You would think that sisters would be close and share everything. Well the exact opposite is the truth about Petunia and I. Ever since we were little children, it's been a competition between us.

I don't want to point fingers, but mostly it's Petunia's problem. She has issues with her younger sister showing her up, which I think caused her all those problems and insecurities.

She has called me a freak since I got my letter from Hogwarts when I was eleven. She only does it because she knows it bothers me, and aggravates me beyond belief.

My parents stand up and kiss me on the forehead.

"We're going to go into town."

"Ok. When are you guys going to be back?"

"We should be back around three. We'll bring pizza home."

I nod at them and watch them leave. I turn back to stare at James, who is grinning at me. I stand up and put my plate in the sink. James comes behind me, and places his plate in the sink too. I can feel his body against mine, his fit abs pressed against my back.

James places his hands on my hips and leans closer to me. I can feel his breath on my ear, and shiver. He chuckles at this, and places a soft kiss on my earlobe before nibbling softly on it.

"You look so hot right now...I want to snog you senseless."

"Sounds like a plan," I whisper softly, my heart racing as I feel his hands grip my hips tighter.

James spins me around, and plants his lips on mine. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. I stand on my tippy toes so James doesn't have to lean down so much. I smile against my boyfriend's lips when I feel his hands slip into my back pockets, and cup my bum.

He lifts me up and I squeal in surprise. I sit on the counter, and James settles himself in between my legs. I feel one of his hands cup my cheek and stroke the smooth skin. His hands are slightly rough, but in a good way.

His manly hands...that I love on my body, touching me. His hands are quite big compared to mine, because when we hold hands, my hand practically fits into the palm of his. My hands are fairly small though, with long fingers, but they are proportional to my body.

James moves his hand to the back of my neck, pushing my lips closer to his. His teeth nibble on my bottom lip, pulling on it slightly. I open my mouth and meet his tongue in the middle.

Our tongues dance together, stroking and caressing with care. James presses his growing arousal close to me, and I grin evilly as I rub my hips against his. James lets out a throaty groan and pulls his lips away from mine to look at me.

I smile innocently at him before threading my fingers into his unruly hair and bringing his face to mine again. I snog him passionately, and don't pull back until I'm breathless.

James grins at me, his chest rising and fall against mine. Some where between the time I started kissing him again and now, my legs have gotten wrapped around his waist. I'm on the edge of the counter, barely even sitting on it. James is hard and poking me. He's panting almost as hard as I am, and I smile seductively at him.

He stares into my eyes and smiles back at me. He leans close to me, and starts trailing soft, warm kisses down my skin. I lay my head back to give him better access and sigh with satisfaction. His lips on me feel wonderful on my neck. They are soft yet firm, which is odd but intriguing enough.

I almost purr when James sucks softly where my pulse is, and nibbles on the love bite he's left behind. He pulls back to stare at his work, a pleased look upon his face.

I stretch before holding James tightly. He rests his head on top of mine, and I listen to his heart's steady beat. I close my eyes and let the sound lull me into a calm state. I almost fall asleep when I hear James say my name. I pull back and open my eyes slowly.

He's staring at me again.

"Yeah James?"

"I...I was wondering if perhaps you'd want to go out again tonight."

"Really?"

James nods to me before cupping my face in his hands.

"Okay. We can go after we eat supper if you want."

"Sounds good Lils."

After a few more minutes of standing there, just staring at each other, we make our way into the living room. James sits down on the couch, pulling me down on his lap. I snuggle into his body and turn the t.v. on. I flip through the channels before finding a good movie.

James and I will just hang out till my parents get back, and then eat before going out on a date tonight. As I watch the movie, I ponder where we'll be going tonight.

Well what did you think of the chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, and when you do, if you have a suggestion for where they date can be, leave it in your review. I will look at all the suggestions, and if I really like one or I can't think of my own idea, I'll use it.


	16. Questions Unanswered and Insecurities

Chp. 16- Questions Unanswered and Insecurities Affected

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys are amazing. Make sure you all look at my author's note at the end of the chapter...It is very important!

Last Time:

"I...I was wondering if perhaps you'd want to go out again tonight."

"Really?"

James nods to me before cupping my face in his hands.

"Okay. We can go after we eat supper if you want."

"Sounds good Lils."

After a few more minutes of standing there, just staring at each other, we make our way into the living room. James sits down on the couch, pulling me down on his lap. I snuggle into his body and turn the t.v. on. I flip through the channels before finding a good movie.

James and I will just hang out till my parents get back, and then eat before going out on a date tonight. As I watch the movie, I ponder where we'll be going tonight.

Now:

James's hands are resting on my flat stomach, and his chin is resting on top of my head. I smile to myself and place my hands on top of his.

James places a sweet kiss on the back of my neck, before blowing softly on my ear. I shiver before laughing softly.

"James," I scold softly, which gets him to stop.

I turn my head to make sure he isn't pouting or anything, but I don't get to get a good look at him because his lips cover mine. His hands release his hold on me, and he places one hand at the base of my head to keep my lips against his. His other hand lays softly on my cheek, stroking the soft skin.

I moan as he nibbles seductively on my lower lip. I open my mouth for him and eagerly meet his tongue in the middle. He is a marvelous kisser! Every time is more enjoyable than the last, although every time we kiss is enjoyable. I don't think I will ever tire of kissing James, because he is simply that wonderful.

James pulls his lips away from mine to trail soft, warm kisses down my neck. I sigh with satisfaction as I lean my head back to give him easier access to my neck. I can feel one of his hands trail down the side of my body before resting on my hip.

My breathing becomes heavy the lower James kisses down. He kisses above my cleavage before stopping. I slowly open my eyes to stare into James's sparkling brown eyes. He gives me a lazy grin in response as he stares into my own emerald eyes.

"Goddesses you're gorgeous Lily Evans."

My heart stops before starting to beat even faster than before. I've never heard any boy or rather man say that to me before. I've heard a fair share of compliments, but they never said anything like gorgeous. It was always pretty or hot, which isn't the same.

A man really means it when he says you look gorgeous or beautiful. He finds you breathtaking and intriguing.

I have to say that I'm pleased and a tad surprised that James finds me gorgeous. If I thought James would settle down with anyone, I thought it would be someone like Kia actually. She's outgoing, funny, and gorgeous like a model.

James Potter is definitely handsome beyond belief. It should only seem right that he be with someone just like him.

Kiara always did find James hilarious with his pranks, while I didn't find them quite so funny. If she didn't have a thing for Josh or Sirius, I would have suggested she go after James before we started going out.

Now I just want to keep him to myself, but what happens if someone more beautiful or intelligent or easygoing comes along?

James has always been more of a player, jumping from girl to girl. He's broken a lot of hearts and left a good amount of girls in tears. As a Prefect, I've heard some stories from broken hearted girls who wanted some wisdom from me. So why am I so quick to be with James?

Of course there is an immense amount of attraction between us, but that's what usually happens between most memebers of the opposite sex. Chemistry can be a fickle thing sometimes, and what if James doesn't like me later on?

I'll tell you what will happen...I'll be left broken hearted and in tears like the millions of girls before me.

But what if James really is a changed man, and values our relationship unlike the others? What if he feels a kinship with me, and he genuinely feels something for me?

I'll tell you something else...When I thought about James and the perfect girl for him, the description wasn't anything like me...She would have been tall, blonde, tan, bloody gorgeous, easygoing with a great sense of humor, and slightly dimwitted.

I on the other hand am short, with red hair, fairly light skinned, average looking, slightly reserved with a good sense of humor, and intelligent. I am going to be Head Girl after all, and they don't just hand that position out to anyone, now do they?

I never thought myself to be extremely attractive, which is why I'm surprised that James has asked me to be his girlfriend, and called me gorgeous. I mean I've had several boyfriends before, but James is my first serious one. I don't want to lose him, but my mind won't allow me to rest easy quite yet.

James is very affectionate with me, and my parents do like him. That's got to count for something, right?

I guess I'll just have to allow myself to be open with him, and let him into my heart. I can't build up these walls, otherwise James will leave me because I'm not letting him in. Someone great once said that it is better to love and be loved, than never to love at all.

If he breaks my heart, than I'll just have to mend it myself afterwards. I'll survive because I'm a great girl who deserves love.

Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to get married, and have kids with someone I loved. If James breaks up with me, I'll just move on till I find someone else to love.

Love is a never ending cycle...

I'm brought out of my thoughts when James cups my face in his hands, tilting it up till I'm staring at him.

"You alright Lily?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine James."

"You seemed out of it there for a bit. Are you getting sick darling?"

A term of endearment? I don't think I've ever heard James Potter use the word darling before in the six years I've known him.

I give him a smile and he instantly returns it.

"I'm not getting sick...I was just thinking about some things."

"Alright...So do you have any preference on where we go tonight?"

"Not particularly...You can choose any place you want James."

He nods before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and holding me tightly. I smile into his shoulder as I fit perfectly between his arms. I think I can definitely get used to being in James's arms.

I have to admit that I do love it...

I wonder when James and I go out in public together, if they are girls who stare at me with jealous because I'm with him. He is so in tune with his body, and he so laid back and at ease constantly. I would kill to be like that...I've always been slightly self conscious about myself.

It probably has a great deal to do with my childhood and the fact that my sister thinks I'm a freak...

I can feel tears start to form in my eyes and I will them away. I don't want to cry in front of James, especially not right now, and not about that. Sometimes I put up a façade and I appear tougher than I truly am...It becomes a habit after doing it for so long.

James is staring at me intensely. I give him a fake smile and lay my head down on his chest so I don't have to keep staring into his eyes. I can hear his heart beating, and it soothes me into a restless sleep.

My dreams are plagued with a continuous stream of questions and insecurities.

James rubs soothing circles on my back as he stares down at my sleeping form. Almost instantaneously, my lips curl up in a smile, and my dreams go onto a more pleasant form.

I'm softly shaken awake after getting several hours of well needed sleep. My mind has been on overload lately, exhausting me.

"Lily," I hear him whisper softly, and I slowly open my eyes.

James is staring down at me, a silly grin on his face. I give him a dazzling smile before rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it," I ask between yawns.

"Two fifty. You're parents are going to be home soon."

I nod and stretch. James watches me with amusement, but I don't happen to notice this. I look at the t.v., and see that the movie that had been on before I fell asleep is now done and another has started.

James holds me tightly as we sit there watching television till my parents come back with the pizza. Right at three, they walk through the door.

One thing about my parents you can always count on: They are always on time.

That happens to be one of the traits I've inherited from them. I'm never late anywhere, and I'm either early or right on time, every time.

I stand up once James releases me, and we walk hand in hand into the kitchen. My mum smiles over at us as she sets the table. My dad is putting a few things away before we all sit down at the table and dig into the pizza.

"So what did you two do today?"

"Well we watched a movie before I fell asleep..."

"You always did fall asleep during movies sweetheart."

"Mum," I groan as she starts another walk down memory lane.

Honestly...I don't have the patience for this at the moment...I just woke up and I'm never in the best mood after getting up. I would rather continue sleeping that get up.

My mum wisely decides to remain silent about the past, and my dad starts talking about sports to cover the uncomfortable silence that was about to settle over us. James joins the conversation, interested and intrigued in these sports he has no idea about. All he knows about is Quidditch. He doesn't know anything about football, tennis, or any of the other muggle sports.

"So you kick the ball into a net," James asks fascinated.

My father nods enthusiastically. He is quite the football fan, following several teams avidly. My mother and I on the other hand, we're not really into sports for the most part.

When everyone is finished eating, my mother and I wash dishes as my dad and James head into the living room to watch some football. James places his dish in the sink, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before following dad to the t.v.

I dry the dishes off and feel eyes on me. I look over at my mum, who is smiling at me.

"What," I ask.

She shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"You two are adorable together...It reminds me of your father and myself when we were your age."

I roll my eyes, but I can't help the smile that appears on my face. My mum and dad have been together since they were seventeen...Which means they've been together for twenty five years...

My mother must really think we're going to stay together, and that means the world to me. She's usually right about these things, and I've always wanted what she and dad have.

If James and I can be that in love for that long, then everything will be perfect...

I want to clear a few things and questions up before I go any farther in this fic. This fairly sure this is going to be a trilogy fic with two more parts after this one. This fic is going to be during the summer, and only the summer. I am going to be having Lily going to James's house in a couple chapters probably, and ending before they go to school. The next part will be their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The third is going to be a surprise sort of, because I don't want to give away too much before I get there. This might change, but there is some rough details for you faithful reviewers to go by. Lily hasn't said I love you yet because as you can see in this chapter, she is confused and unsure, which is common with new relationships. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I can't wait to read your reviews. I'm thinking there will be about thirty chapters to this fic all together, but that could change as I continue writing, so don't hold me to that. Well please leave me a review! You guys are the best!


	17. Knockout

Chp. 17- Knockout

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Last Time:

I dry the dishes off and feel eyes on me. I look over at my mum, who is smiling at me.

"What," I ask.

She shakes her head with a smile on her face.

"You two are adorable together...It reminds me of your father and myself when we were your age."

I roll my eyes, but I can't help the smile that appears on my face. My mum and dad have been together since they were seventeen...Which means they've been together for twenty five years...

My mother must really think we're going to stay together, and that means the world to me. She's usually right about these things, and I've always wanted what she and dad have.

If James and I can be that in love for that long, then everything will be perfect...

Now:

Mum and I finish doing the dishes before joining the men. My mum sits down next to my dad, who in turn smiles at her and kisses her quickly. I smile at this, and my smile widens when I see dad grab her hand.

My parents are a wonderful example of true love...I was always intrigued by the fact that they've been together for so long.

A couple years ago, when I first started dating, I asked my mum to tell me all about her and dad.

It turns out that dad had been her first real boyfriend, and they went steady for quite some time before he proposed. He didn't want to rush her into anything, so he waited two years before he popped the question. When I asked dad about why he waited so long, he said that he didn't want to scare mum off, and he was just happy they were together. I swear his eyes started tearing up at this. He quickly wiped them away with a laugh, before telling me that he knew she was the perfect one for him when they had only been together for a month.

Mum had confided in me that dad had been her first person she had slept with, and I thought that was fantastic. My parents got the fairytale dream, and they were high school sweethearts.

Whenever I was in tears over some boy, my mum would cheer by up by telling me that story, and it did make me feel better. If my parents could find their soulmate, I knew I could too. Mum would wipe away my tears before telling me I was beautiful, intelligent, and a wonderful girl. If the boy dumped me, he obviously wasn't worthy of me, and he was not worth my tears.

That always cheered me up...

I'm brought back to the present time when I go to sit next to James. He obviously has a different idea, because he wraps his arms around my waist, plopping me down upon his lap.

I'm startled, because I didn't expect him to do that. I turn around to look at him, and he's grinning happily back at me. I give him a smile in response and he leans forward to kiss the tip of my nose.

I giggle softly at this before turning back to the front and snuggling back into James's warm, muscular body. His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, keeping me flush with his body. I feel his chin rest on top of my head, and sigh with satisfaction.

I can feel eyes on me, and look over to see my mum smiling over at James and I. She winks at me, and I smile back at her before turning to stare at James. He's staring at the t.v. where football is currently on. I allow myself this time to take in his masculine face.

His unruly black hair is the first thing I look at. It's messy, but it looks so adorable on him. His dark brown eyes stand out wonderfully against his tan skin. His lips are neither plump nor thin...They're perfect though and a lovely shade of pink. I let my eyes look at his square jaw, and I feel the strongest urge to cover it with kisses.

He's got glasses, but on him, they look fantastic. He's got fairly high cheekbones, which pulls his look together.

I must admit...He looks fantastic, all the time. It doesn't matter what he's wearing, or whether he's just waking up...He looks absolutely brilliant at the moment.

I sigh as I let myself sigh as I feel myself filled with desire towards my boyfriend. A light blush appears on my cheeks as I realize that my parents are right across the room from us, and I shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things.

As I'm thinking this, James looks down at me, his eyes locking with mine. I feel a goofy smile appear on my face as he smiles down at me. Butterflies fill my stomach and my breath catches in my throat as James leans closer.

I close my eyes in anticipation for his lips covering mine, not even caring that my parents are in the room. I'm sorely disappointed when I don't feel them upon my own. I shiver when I feel James breathing heavily next to my ear.

"Merlin if your parents weren't here at the moment Lils...I would take you right here, and now, not stopping till the wee hours of the morning. You'd cried out my name, over and over again, in ecstasy at the top of your lungs..."

My cheeks burn as I nod my head at this. That definitely sounds like a wonderful idea...

I feel James nibble softly on my left earlobe, giving it a playful tug before he pulls back. I'm positive my eyes are shining with want, and James stares back at me, not even trying to mask the desire that fills his eyes.

I have to break our eye contact before one of us jumps on top of the other. The sexual desire is burning within both of us, and I can barely control myself.

Damn...He's already got me soaking wet and he's barely touched me, I think to myself with a smirk.

I try to pay attention to the t.v. but of course my mind wanders. I push my legs close together, trying to get rid of the immense arousal I happen to be feeling.

I take slow, deep breathes in and I instantly feel myself become calmer and less aroused. Finally I'm better, and I place my hands on top of James's. I can feel his smile against my neck, because he's resting his head next to mine. He breathes in my scent, before slipping his fingers through mine to hold my hands. I smile with satisfaction at this.

Finally after watching almost two football games, James squeezes my hands. I turn to him, my eyebrows raised in confusion. He grins at me before mouthing 'date'. I nod as I realize that it's time to get ready. I stand up and keep my right hand in James's grip.

"Mum. Dad."

They look over at us.

"James and I are going to get ready for our date tonight. We'll try to not be home too late..."

"Have fun darling," my mum says and smiles at us.

"Just be home at midnight. Ok, pumpkin?"

I smile at my dad, and pull James to the stairs. We climb them, and I stop outside of my door. I turn around to tell James I'll see him in thirty, but before I can, his lips are smashed down upon mine in a _very_ passionate kiss.

James pushes my body into my door before covering it with his own. He's leaning down quite a bit to keep our lips together, since there is such a big height difference between us.

I stand on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around James's neck as I kiss him back with fever. He sucks softly on my bottom lip before trailing his tongue along it. I open my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. He slips his tongue into my mouth, searching my mouth with long, slow swipes before he tangoes with my tongue.

I let a soft moan out as I press my body into James's already growing arousal. He grunts before pulling his lips away and resting his forehead against mine. We're both breathing heavily from our wonderful snog session.

I can feel James's breath falling on my face, and I shudder. James smiles at me before finally unwrapping his arms from around my waist, where they had been tightly wrapped around. He cups my cheeks in his hands and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"See you in thirty...Dress up, ok," he asks, his lips still against mine.

All I can do is nod, and finally he pulls back and enters his guest bedroom. I practically collapse in a heap against the door, placing my hand over my heart to slow it down.

I shake my head in amusement before slipping into my own room. I look in my mirror, and see my cheeks are flushed and my lips are swollen. I lick them before smiling to myself.

I walk over to my closet and look through my dresses. If James wants fancy, I'll knock his socks off...It will serve him right for getting me all aroused, and leaving me wanting.

Although my parents were in the room and we really couldn't do anything, he didn't have to be all seductive and make me want him at the moment.

I grin to myself when I find the perfect outfit. I slip the dress on after slipping some matching knickers on, relishing in the feel of the silk around my body. I sigh with satisfaction before looking through my shoes. I grab a pair of silver stilletos, which go wonderfully with the dress, before making my way to my vanity. I decide to try something different with my hair and get to work.

Soon enough I'm finished, and turn my head both ways to make sure it looks perfect. It does.

I've decided to do a pompadour crown with my hair, pushing the front part up and then pinning it in place. The rest of my hair I left down in curls, to the middle of my back. I look through my jewelry before slipping a simple diamond choker on, and the matching studs into my ears.

I put some gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, light pick blush, and cherry red lipgloss before pronouncing myself complete. I grab a silver clutch, placing necessary things such as my wand and lipgloss in it before snapping it shut.

I move over to my full length mirror to look at my hard work. I'm definitely pleased at the final product...

My dress is a jade green color that goes fantastically with my eyes. It's got straps that are about an inch wide, covered in silver sequins. The fabric that covers my breasts is bunched together, and the dress has a v-neck...showing off a tantalizing amount of cleavage without looking slutty. The dress falls smoothly from there, hugging my body as if it were a second green colored skin. The green contrasts wonderfully with my pale, porcelain skin.

The sides of the dress are cut out, and the edges are covered with the same silver sequins as the straps. The back of the dress dips down to show off my smooth, flawless back while the top of the side sequins connects to the straps, which happens to hold the dress up.

The dress normally falls to the ground, but with my four inch stilletos, it falls to my ankles.

All in all, I think I look like a knockout tonight. As I move my head, the diamonds I happen to be wearing sparkle. I grin to myself, and my eyes are instantly draw to my lips. The bright red of my lipgloss looks wonderful with the green of my dress, and my dark make-up around my eyes make them stand out even more than they usually do.

I look at the clock and see I still have one minute until I'm suppose to be done. I turn sideways to check my profile and grin to myself before turning so I can look at my backside. Suddenly I'm struck with an idea. I go over to my vanity and grab out a shimmery lotion bottle. I slather the vanilla lotion on my arms, and cleavage before rubbing it into my back so my skin seems to glow naturally.

Finally I take a deep breath before opening my door. I turn around to close my door, and when I turn around to face the front, I see James staring at me. His eyes are bulged out, and his mouth is hanging open.

Obviously I've taken him by surprise...

I can feel his eyes slowly traveling up my body, taking in every curve and inch of my body. I wait patiently for him to finish, which takes several minutes. I can see he's finally closed his mouth, and a lustful grin has appeared upon his lips. When he looks up into my eyes, I can see his eyes are black and filled with immeasurable desire for me.

I give him a seductive smile, loving the fact that I can cause James to become filled with lust when he just looks at me. It makes me feel powerful, and definitely desirable.

It really is too bad we have plans tonight, otherwise I'd suggest we just go back into my bedroom and have a romp. Obviously James is thinking along the same lines, if the bulge in his pants is any indication.

I did get all dressed up and looking fantastic, so we'll just have to wait till later tonight I suppose. I don't want my fantastic outfit to go to waste...I really get to wear this dress, because I rarely go to fancy places anymore.

I let my eyes drift over James. He's wearing a black tux...Merlin he looks sooo handsome in a tux. I can see he's tried to get his hair to flatten down, but it looks as messy as ever...That's fine with me, because his hair is one of the things I happen to love about him.

I can run my hands through it, and no one can tell the difference...Usually if you run your hands through a person's hair, it gets messy, but James's is already fantastically messy, and it suits him.

James walks over to me, and holds his left hand out. I give him a grin before slipping my hand into his. He pulls me along and we walk carefully down the stairs. My parents are sitting in their previous position and look up as we come down hand in hand. I can see tears start to well up in my mum's eyes as she looks at James and I.

James and I stop in the living to say goodbye to my parents.

"Oh darling...I must take some pictures! You two look fantastic."

"Mum...," I whine in annoyance.

Why is she making such a big deal of this? It's rather embarrassing...

"Hush Lily...I'm getting the camera...You never had a prom, and I want pictures of you and James all dressed up."

I sigh before staring down at my feet. I feel James squeeze my hand pleasantly, and I look up, smiling at him. He smiles back at me, and I can see my mum coming back into the room from the corner of my eye.

She makes us move over by the stairs, and James stands behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. We both grin at the camera, before the flash goes off. My mum takes pictures of us in a couple different poses. One James and I are facing each other, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. Another is with James behind me, his arms around my waist and his head resting next to mine. James picks me up in his arms bridal style, and I laugh at this. My mum shakes her head in amusement before taking another picture. We takes several more in different poses, but the last one we take is of James and I kissing, because my mum insists...although I'm not complaining about that one.

Once we pull apart, I laugh when I see James has lipgloss on his lips. I wipe it away, and he licks his lips.

"Mmm...Cherry. Yummy."

I laugh harder before my mum finally allows us to leave for our date. It's a quarter to eight at the moment, and James opens my car door for me. I kiss him quickly on the lips before sitting down. He closes the door before walking around the car. I grab my lipgloss out and reapply it before pulling out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?"

"A restaurant called La Bella Fortune."

My eyes widen. That's the classiest place in town...I've only been there once before in my life, for my sixteenth birthday. It's extremely expensive.

"James...That's the most expensive place in town. Are you sure you want to go there?"

I look over at him quickly before turning my eyes back to the road.

"I'm positive Lils...It's my treat, of course. I have to pay for the pretty lady."

I shake my head at his stubborness and chivalry but my lips are curled up in a smile. It only takes us ten minutes to get to the restaurant, and once we're there, I park the car and join James as we head into the restaurant. James pulls me towards the maitre d', who smiles warmly at us.

"Name please."

"Reservations for two under Potter."

Potter...I let my mind think about my name if I married James...Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it, and I think I could definitely get used to being called Mrs. Potter. I shake my head at my eagerness to have his last name. We just started dating...I'm getting ahead of myself.

Even if we do stay together, it will probably be awhile before we even think about getting married.

The maitre d' looks through the reservation book before nodding his head. He grabs two menus and leads us through the restaurant. I allow my eyes to look the place over, because it's changed over the year since I was here last.

Well that's it for now...I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I think it's one of my best for awhile, but that's just my opinion. The next chapter will include a wonderful description of the restaurant, Lily and James's date, and I don't know what else. This has been my longest chapter in awhile. Well please review, and continue reading!


	18. La Bella Fortune

Chp. 18- La Bella Fortune

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

Potter...I let my mind think about my name if I married James...Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it, and I think I could definitely get used to being called Mrs. Potter. I shake my head at my eagerness to have his last name. We just started dating...I'm getting ahead of myself.

Even if we do stay together, it will probably be awhile before we even think about getting married.

The maitre d' looks through the reservation book before nodding his head. He grabs two menus and leads us through the restaurant. I allow my eyes to look the place over, because it's changed over the year since I was here last.

Now:

As I'm walking hand in hand with James, I allow myself to thoroughly examine the beautiful restaurant. Sheer white material is hanging from the ceiling, surrounding each of the tables to offer privacy to the restaurant's high paying diners. Navy blue plush carpet was covering the floors.

I was sure it was immensely soft, and if one would wear no shoes while walking across it, their feet would sink into the softness.

Sapphire colored tablecloths covered the tables, and on each of the tables was a small pile of creamy white sand. Lit tea light candles were arranged within the sand, and the smell of an ocean breeze filled the air.

Let me just say this...We are no where near an ocean, and the lake is quite a drive away from this restaurant.

Soft, soothing music is playing in the background, coming from the area devoted to a dance floor. There is a beachy theme to the restaurant, and I must admit that it is beautiful with all the different blue colors and the contrasting white.

I am looking around in awe until we come to a stop in front of our table. James pulls my chair out for me and I grin at him before taking my seat. James scoots my chair in once I'm seated before going around the table, and taking his own seat.

The maitre d' hands us our menus before announcing that our waitress while be over in a few minutes to take our orders. He makes his way back to his podium as I crack open my menu.

Last time I was here I got the salmon. It had practically melted in my mouth when I had ate it, and it had been extremely delicious. I think I'm going to get something different this time though.

As I'm perusing my menu, I feel eyes upon me. I glance over my menu and see James staring at me with a smile on his face. His smile widens when he sees me looking back at him.

"Have you decided what you want yet darling?"

I shake my head no and bite my bottom lip.

"Have you James?"

He nods, closing his menu.

"I'm getting the linguine with chicken."

I nod my head in approval before finishing my search for something appealing yet appetizing from the menu. I finally decide to get the beef tenderloin that's encrusted with pieces of pepper.

A waitress appears beside our table about one minute after I finish deciding what I'll be eating tonight. She's wearing the customary black skirt that falls to her knees and white blouse that I can see the outline of her black lace bra through. Her straight blonde hair is thrown up into a high ponytail, with only one piece falling on either side of her face.

She's only wearing light make-up, but that's all she needs. She's tan and her skin is flawless. I'm instantly jealous of this girl, who's nametag reads Riley.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

James only looks at our waitress to tell her to get a bottle of their finest red wine. My eyes widen at this, but I decide not to make a fuss over it. It's customary for wizards and witches to drink wine over dinner. I read it in one of my many books I've read since my first year at Hogwarts.

Riley leaves us to go get the wine, not even bothering to ask for ID. James has absolutely idea that the drinking age in the muggle world is higher than in the wizarding world, but obviously if James is willing to pay for their wine, I don't think the restaurant or it's workers care that we're slightly underage. Plus the fact that we drank at the club doesn't show James that we're technically not allowed alcohol...It's my fault for sending the wrong impression.

Besides...We're dressed up all fancy, so we look older than our age because of this fact. I definitely don't look like a sixteen year old in this outfit with my hair all done up, and smoky make-up giving me a sultry, seductive effect.

I look at least twenty at the moment...Which isn't a bad thing. I like that by throwing high heels, and some make-up on, I can look older than I am.

But when I'm just my normal self, I look slightly younger than my normal age. It's because of my height, which is a sore point for me. I hate being so short...

You can't reach anything on the top shelf, and younger kids are even taller than me. James towers over me, but I like this fact. It makes me think of his as strong, powerful, and protective.

I know that he can take care of me, and I love staring up into his warm brown eyes while I only reach his chest when I'm standing in front of him.

James is always considerate of my height, stooping down to kiss me, or he lifts me up and holds me as I wrap my legs around his waist. I never have to reach up on my tippy toes, unless I'm going to be the one initiating the kiss. Then I have to stand on my tippy toes and stretch, just so I can reach his lips.

Then kissing leads to something else that's even better, and I don't have to worry about straining to reach James, because I'm usually lying on my back, on my bed, within minutes.

I grin to myself at this thought, and I already know that James and I are going to shag like crazy tonight, because let's face it. James wanted to shag me senseless before we'd even left, and I was thinking along the same lines when I saw him. Also the fact of that sexual desire on the couch we both were feeling before we'd even gone on the date...

Merlin he looks fantastic in a tux, I think to myself yet again as I let my eyes appreciate his wonderfully lean frame.

I look up into James's eyes and see him staring back at me, grinning like mad. I grin back and feel him grab my hand from where it's sitting on the table. He squeezes it pleasantly before stroking the back of my hand in soothing circles.

I instantly feel more at ease than I did before, and I sigh with happiness. I see Riley approaching again, this time with a bottle of wine, and two wineglasses in hand. She sets the glasses down in front of us, filling the glasses almost full with wine before setting the bottle on the table.

She pulls her pad and pen out before flipping to a clean page.

"So what can I get you two tonight?"

"I'll have the linguine with chicken, and she'll have the..."

"The pepper flavored beef tenderloin."

She nods and finishes writing before taking our menus with a smile.

"I just love your dress...It totally goes perfectly with your eyes."

"Oh thanks! That's so sweet. I love your shoes."

We both look down at Riley's pretty black stilletos, before grinning at each other. Riley smiles at me again before heading back towards the kitchen to drop off our orders. I watch her walk away, the smile still on my face, and I wonder what age she is. She'd have to be close around James, and my own age, because she's fairly young looking.

Riley must be around eighteen at the oldest, although I think she's only seventeen.

She seems really sweet, and she complimented me on my dress. I already have quite a few friends with no magical talent, but I could always use another friend...Perhaps when she comes back with our food, I can suggest going out to shop or watch a movie sometime.

James is staring over at me, as I'm completely oblivious because I'm lost in my thoughts. He rolls his eyes before letting himself look around the restaurant for once since we got here.

Riley seems like a really cool girl, and I'm sure she'd be a blast to hang around with. I don't really know why I was jealous of her earlier...James is obvious faithful, and I don't have to worry about his eyes wandering to any other girls. He didn't even look at Riley really, and she is really gorgeous I must admit...

Hell if I was a guy, I'd totally be all over her...But James just glanced at her out of politeness before staring back at me.

I'm completely thrilled at this...I've got _the_ most amazing boyfriend in the entire world. He loves me, thinks I'm beautiful just the way I am, and is very affectionate. I totally hit the jackpot when I agreed to be James's girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong...Shane was great and I liked him for a year, but I just sort of knew James was the one for me. I had to follow my heart, and it was totally telling me to go for it with James.

If Shane had asked me out sooner, like when I first started to like him, I might have been in love with him...Therefore I wouldn't have broken up with him and went with James. I'm glad that Shane hadn't asked me out any earlier than he had, because it helped me realize that James was the one I wanted.

I'm just glad that we're together, and happy about it. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I was in love with James Potter, but I have seen it, and I love every minute of it! I never want to go back to being just plain old Lily...James makes me feel special, and he showers me with love, which I must say is fantastic.

I feel James stroking my hand again, and turn my gaze to him. He smiles softly at me, and we spend the rest of our time as we wait for our food to just stare at each other.

About twenty minutes has passed, and I can see Riley coming towards us with our food out of the corner of my eye. She sets a plate of linguine in front of James before setting a yummy looking piece of beef in front of me.

"Bon appetite."

I thank Riley before digging into my food. If I thought the tenderloin looked yummy, it's absolutely not even close to how wonderful it tastes. It's so soft, and moist and full of flavor.

The meat almost melts in my mouth, and it's like a flavor explosion is going on in there. James smiles at me as I sigh at the food's wonderfulness.

"Is it good?"

I grin over at James, who is eyeing me with happiness and amusement.

"It's fantastic James...How's your food?"

"It's wonderful. Some of the best linguine the best I've ever had."

I nod in agreement, although I've never had the linguine here. James must read my mind, because he twirls some noodles onto his fork before offering it to me.

"Want some?"

I nod again and open my mouth. James grins before slipping the fork in between my lips. I close my mouth around the fork, pulling the noodles off before releasing the fork. James pulls the fork away and watches me as I chew.

He's right...The linguine is amazing...

"It's amazing..."

James nods and starts eating again. I stare down at my food before glancing at James. I cut a piece off of my tenderloin before spearing it with my fork.

"James?"

"Yes," James replies, looking up at me with curiousity.

"Do you want to try the beef tenderloin?"

James eyes light up before he nods. I offer the fork to him and smile even more when my fork disappears in his mouth. He lets it go after a couple seconds, and I pull my arm back, setting the fork on my plate, as I watch James chew.

He swallows before smiling even wider.

"The tenderloin is marvelous...The wine's good as well. It's rich, and full of flavor."

James swirls the glass before taking a sip. I roll my eyes, but grab my own glass that is almost empty. This is only about the second time I've had wine in my life. Usually I drink more fruity drinks, but I can do liquor as well. Wine is sweet, and tastes good with dinner, so I'm not complaining.

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you all think of it? I wasn't planning on having Riley in here, but I started writing, and she just appeared. I think it will give the story more depth by adding yet another character that they can have interactions with. The rest of their date will be in the next chapter, so look forward to it.


	19. More Fulfilling

Chp. 19- More Fulfilling

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

James eyes light up before he nods. I offer the fork to him and smile even more when my fork disappears in his mouth. He lets it go after a couple seconds, and I pull my arm back, setting the fork on my plate, as I watch James chew.

He swallows before smiling even wider.

"The tenderloin is marvelous...The wine's good as well. It's rich, and full of flavor."

James swirls the glass before taking a sip. I roll my eyes, but grab my own glass that is almost empty. This is only about the second time I've had wine in my life. Usually I drink more fruity drinks, but I can do liquor as well. Wine is sweet, and tastes good with dinner, so I'm not complaining.

Now:

James and I continue eating, and he orders a second bottle of wine when the first becomes empty halfway through dinner. I smile at this, and finish eating.

The second bottle of wine is a bit different than the first, but it tastes good as well.

I finish eating first, and wait patiently for James to finish his own food. I sip on my wine and look around the restaurant some more.

I definitely have to have my parents bring me to this restaurant more often. Everything I've had tastes fantastic, and it's definitely worth the price. The restaurant has become even more crowded than when we first arrived.

There's a steady buzz of conversation going on at the moment, but you can't really hear what anyone else is talking about over the music.

I let my eyes wander over towards the small dance floor where there's several couples slow dancing at the moment. A smile spreads across my face, and I close my eyes, letting the soft music wash over me.

I feel eyes on me, and I smile even more before opening my eyes. James is staring at me, a huge smile on his face.

He stands up, and offers his hand to me. I look up at him curiously before grinning. I slip my hand into his awaiting one, and let him lead me over to the dance floor.

James pulls me close once we're on the dance floor, and I rest my head against his chest. My arms are wrapped around his neck, and his arms are wrapped tightly around my waist.

He rests his head on top of mine, and holds me tightly.

I smile into his chest, loving every minute I'm in his arms.

The first song ends, and another one comes on. I look up at James, a soft smile upon my face. He grins down at me, and kisses me softly on the lips before pulling back.

My eyes sparkle and I sigh before resting my head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. I can feel his hands slide lower down my back, until they rest right where my dress starts in the back.

I can feel him stroking the soft skin of my lower back, and shiver against his body. James smiles from above me, and I grin myself.

James and I continue dancing for several songs. I feel one of his hands slide lower, caressing my bum softly. I feel my lips tug upwards at this and I lift my head to stare at boyfriend.

James stares back at me, acting completely innocent. I narrow my eyes slightly, pretending that I don't like it, when in fact I absolutely love him touching me in any way.

"James...Stop pawing my bum in public," I whisper in a horrified tone.

The smile on my face gives away my acting though, so James squeezes my bum softly with a big smile on his face.

James grins roguishly down at me before leaning down to whisper in my ear. I shudder when I feel his warm breath falling upon my ear.

"I can't help myself...You look good enough to eat, and I can't control my hands. They seem to have a mind of their own when it comes to you Lils..."

I feel my heart pounding and my smile widens at this. Merlin I can't wait till we are home again...

James lowers his head as my thoughts wander, till he can nuzzle the soft skin of my neck. I smile as I feel him suck softly on the skin before rubbing his nose against my neck.

I laugh softly and feel James smile against my neck. He kisses the skin softly before pulling back to stare down at me. I feel my cheeks start to burn at his intense gaze, so I bury my face into his tux jacket so he can't see me blushing like mad.

James rests his head on top of mine, and I feel his lips place a kiss upon the top of my head.

I let my eyes close yet again and relish in the feel of James's body against mine. I can hear his heart beating, and it soothes me.

I can feel James staring down at me the entire time we dance together. Finally he tugs on my hand and I pull myself away from him so we can walk back over to our table.

The check is waiting there, so James grabs it and looks it over before grabbing out his wallet.

I watch in amazement as James pulls out a huge wad of cash and counts out enough for the bill. I knew he was rich, but I definitely didn't know he was that well off.

Most Purebloods come from a long line, and they're usually wealthy because of their inheritances they gain from ancestors. The money keeps piling up with each generation, and I must say if that's how much James carries on him, he has to be _loaded_.

Not that it really matters to me if he's rich or not, because I'm well off, and I like James for who he is as a person. I'd never marry someone simply because of their money. We'd have to be in love, and then I wouldn't really care if he was rich or poor.

Riley comes back to get the check, and James and I wait patiently for her to bring the change back. He's still holding my hand, and I smile when I feel his thumb rubbing the back of my hand.

After two minutes pass, Riley comes back with the receipt. James thanks her and I decide to ask her if she wants to hang out sometime.

"Hey Riley?"

Riley looks over to me, and smiles.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime...I mean you don't have to if you don't want to..."

I keep talking quickly, blabbing nonstop. Riley laughs softly before replying, "That'd be great."

"Fantastic...I'm Lily by the way, and this is my boyfriend James."

"Hi...Um do you want me to give you my number, so we can talk and decide what to do?"

I nod and she grabs out her pen and order pad. She starts scribbling her name and number down before tearing the piece of paper off and handing it to me. I take it from her with a smile.

"Well I'd better get back to work, but call me anytime."

"Yeah we'd better get going too. I'll call you soon."

Riley waves goodbye before heading over to another table to take an order. James tugs on my hand, and I follow him outside. The night is still warm, but there's a nice breeze at the moment. Stars are out, and they fill the night sky with their bright light.

We head over to the car, and I grab my keys, shoving the piece of paper with Riley's number into my silver clutch. I'll probably call her tomorrow to see when she wants to hang out.

James holds my hand as I drive back to my house, and I can barely concentrate on the road with him stroking my hand. I can feel every nerve in my body buzzing, both from the alcohol and James's touch.

Finally we're back at my house, and I turn the car off. James waits for me as I walk around the car, and he wraps his arm around my waist, drawing me to his body. I lean my head against his shoulder, and unlock the front door.

All the lights are off, so my parents are already asleep...which is a good thing.

I pull James upstairs, and I can feel his eyes on my bum as I walk up the stairs in front of him. I wiggle it more to drive James crazy, and I feel him reach out to grab my bum. I gasp in surprise and turn around to see him grinning down at me.

Even though he's two steps behind me, he still is taller than me. It's really unfair that he gets to be so tall, and I have to be so short. I narrow my eyes before grinning and grabbing his jacket, pulling his lips down to mine. James groans softly before wrapping an arm around my waist.

He starts walking us backwards, keeping our bodies close together with his tight grip around me with one arm. I can feel my bedroom door against my back, and I quickly open the door, letting us into my room.

James closes the door softly behind us and starts walking me over to my bed. I let one hand get lost in his messy hair, while I use the other to grab my wand out of my clutch.

The clutch falls to the floor after I've freed my wand, to be forgotten till tomorrow. The things I had put in it have fallen out in a mess on the floor, but I don't really care at the moment...Hell I won't even notice till tomorrow.

I pull my lips away from James's so I can do a locking spell, and silencing spell. I don't want to wake my parents up, because that would totally be embarrassing, and my dad would probably kill James for touching his baby girl.

James takes the opportunity of our lips being apart to trail kisses down my neck. I let loose a soft moan, and quickly do both spells so I can get back to snogging James senseless.

I drop my wand, and I feel James running his hands over my body as he sucks softly at the crook of my neck. I rub my hips against James, and arch my back when I feel him cup my breast through my dress.

I moan his name softly, and I can feel him smiling into my neck. I feel his hand push the straps of my dress down my arms, and the silky fabric rubs against my body as the dress drops down to pool into a puddle at my feet.

I slip my shoes off before starting to work on James. I get his jacket undone, slipping it off his wide shoulders before working on his tie. James stares down at me as I undress him, taking in my naked upper half.

I throw his tie off and undo his shirt, pressing hips into his still growing arousal. I can feel him harden even more, creating a tent in his pants. I grin to myself and slip his shirt off before reaching down to undo his pants. James has slipped his shoes off already, and watches as I undo his pants.

Once they're unbuttoned, I push them down before slipping a hand in James's boxers. He groans loudly as I place him in my hand, and slide my hand up and down his erection.

James curses loudly and I grin wickedly at this. I feel him slip my knickers off and I quickly do the same with his boxers.

James grins at me before lying me down on my bed, my back pressed into the soft bed while James covers my body with his own.

James is staring down at me, and I stare back up at him.

"Lily?"

"Yeah James," I whisper softly, although I could have screamed as loud as I wanted and no one besides James would have heard me.

"I love you..."

I feel tears prick in my eyes. I know he's said it before, but it still gets to me. I smile up at him before replying.

"I love you too James."

James beams at this, and I grin back at him and pull his lips down to mine. I kiss him passionately, grinding my hips against James. He moans my name into my mouth before nibbling on my bottom lip.

I open my mouth quickly, allowing his tongue entrance. Our tongues tango as James shifts his hips and slides inside me. I let loose a throaty moan at this and James keeps a steady, slow pace although each of his thrusts are deep.

I let my hands run over his shoulders before running down his back. I feel him hit the perfect spot, and on their own will, my fingernails dig into James's back.

James pulls his mouth away from mine when we're starting to be breathless, and trails his lips along my neck and shoulder before lowering his mouth to my chest. He covers my left breast with his mouth, and I let on hand get lost in his hand, guiding his mouth.

"Oh Merlin James," I groan and feel myself become closer to my climax.

He circles my nipple with his tongue before tugging softly on it. This is it for me, because I let out a cry as I start to climax.

James groans as I clench around him, spilling his seed inside me.

He pulls his mouth away from my chest to kiss me on the lips again. His lips are practically bruising mine, but I don't care because I'm kissing him with the same passion.

We remain kissing for several minutes before pulling apart. James smiles down at me, cupping my cheek in his hand. I grin up at him, and after a minute, he lays down next to me. I start to pout at the loss of his body heat and the fantastic feel of his skin against mine, but James wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

I smile and rest my head upon his chest, listening to James's heartbeat again. It's pounding loudly, but it slows down after a couple minutes. I kiss his firm chest softly, and feel one of his hands stroke my hair.

I can feel myself getting close to sleep, and I smile to myself. What we had just done together had felt amazing, and I can't help but feel more fulfilled than usual. I close my eyes and I'm asleep within minutes.

I'm leaving the chapter there. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I can't wait to read all your reviews, and see what you thought of the chapter. You guys are awesome, and I love reading all your reviews.


	20. Adorable Couple

Chp. 20- Adorable Couple

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Last Time:

We remain kissing for several minutes before pulling apart. James smiles down at me, cupping my cheek in his hand. I grin up at him, and after a minute, he lays down next to me. I start to pout at the loss of his body heat and the fantastic feel of his skin against mine, but James wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his body.

I smile and rest my head upon his chest, listening to James's heartbeat again. It's pounding loudly, but it slows down after a couple minutes. I kiss his firm chest softly, and feel one of his hands stroke my hair.

I can feel myself getting close to sleep, and I smile to myself. What we had just done together had felt amazing, and I can't help but feel more fulfilled than usual. I close my eyes and I'm asleep within minutes.

Now:

I wake up, and groan as I stretch. My limbs protest this action so early in the morning, but I can feel myself relaxing some more after it. I had slept in an odd position last night, rolling around in my sleep, and breaking loose from James's tight grip.

I let my eyes flutter open and I search for my boyfriend. He's sound asleep beside me, snoring very lightly. A smile tugs at my lips at this sound. I allow myself to stare at him for a solid fifteen minutes before checking the clock.

We've slept in, and it's eleven in the morning...

I slowly climb over James, trying not to wake him. I almost succeed, but just as I'm placing a foot on the ground, James wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me close to his warm, muscular chest and I roll my eyes and place a kiss upon the firm, tan skin.

I can practically feel the smile tugging at my man's lips and I look up to check that my assumption is actually true. It is.

His big brown eyes search my own emerald ones, and he cups my chin in his right hand, bringing my lips to his.

I feel his lips upon mine, and the kiss is soft, and tender. Sweet yet completely fantastic.

Every kiss from James is fantastic, and leaves me wanting more. I don't think I've ever met another guy that is as good with his lips as James...He's probably much more amazing in the sack than every other guy as well, but I've got nothing to compare him to...Not that I want anyone else...

James pulls back after a minute to stare at me with his dazzling grin and sparkling eyes.

"Morning luv," he says softly, and I feel my lips curve upwards.

"Good morning James...Did you sleep well?"

"Fantastic. You?"

"Like a baby..."

"Must have been that mind-blowing shag..."

I'm smiling from ear to ear by now.

"Must have been...If I had known you were that amazing in the sack, I would have come to you long ago Mr. Potter..."

"Oh sweet Merlin," James hisses and I can feel him stir beneath me a bit.

I wink at him and he groans before cupping my face in between his hands and bringing my lips crashing down to his. This kiss is filled with passion, and hunger. I can feel James nibble on my bottom lip, and I eagerly open my mouth, meeting his tongue halfway.

Our tongues tango and I allow my hands to roam James's body. The sheets are covering everything from his waist down, but that's ok. I'm content with trailing my fingers lightly over his chest and abs. I grin wickedly to myself as I brush my fingers over one of his nipples.

James lets loose a throaty moan, turning us over till I'm pinned beneath his toned, athletic body.

We don't pull apart till we are about to pass out from lack of breath. James stares down at me with love radiating off his entire body, and I return the gesture immediately. Merlin I do love this man...

"James?"

"Yes pet?"

"We have to get moving, otherwise my parents are going to think something is up, and I'd rather not have them come looking for us."

James nods reluctantly and lifts himself off me. He gathers the pieces of his tux from the ground and I watch him quickly put them on. I slowly get out off my bed as well and head over to my closet. I can feel James's eyes upon my naked body, taking in my curves with a lustful stare.

I laugh softly to myself and grab out a pair of white lace knickers and the matching bra. I slip them on before thumbing through my clothes. I grab out a pair of black capris, and slid them on before pulling a white lacy tanktop over my head. It has silk underneath the lace, so you can't see my skin except the inch between my pants and the bottom of the shirt.

I decide to go barefoot for now, and walk out of my closet, closing the door behind me. James is standing in the middle of my room, and he grins in approval at my outfit.

"I'm going to go downstairs so we don't both get down there at the same time, and you need to go get changed James."

He nods and kisses me again before following me out into the hallway. I peck him on the lips quickly before walking quickly down the stairs. I need as much time between mine and James's arrival to the kitchen as I can get. My dad will be suspicious enough without us arriving within five minutes of each other.

My parents are finishing up breakfast and look up when I enter the room. I look at the table, and eye James's empty chair as I take my seat.

"Where's James," I question as I load my plate with pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning to you too pumpkin. He must be sleeping in as well...Did you have a late night last night?"

"Not too late daddy. We got home quite reasonably actually, but I was really quite tired. I suppose he was too. It must have been all those nights at the club the past couple days."

"I'm sure...Perhaps you both should stay home a bit more, instead of being out at all hours of the night."

"Perhaps..."

My father rolls his eyes but he smiles at me. I smile back, and I see my mum grinning despite herself.

"Lily..."

"Yeah mum?"

"I went and got the pictures from last night developed first thing this morning. I got doubles for you, and kept one of each for your father and I. I must say they turned out very nice...They're sitting on the coffee table in the living room."

"Thanks mum."

She nods and my ears perk up as I hear James galloping down the stairs. Merlin he's loud...He's probably rushing in here to eat...

I swear my boyfriend could eat every minute of every day. He really is in love with eating, but I guess that's a guy for you.

My parents greet James as he slides into his chair across from me. Our eyes meet briefly and I have to bite my lip to keep from grinning. I quickly hurry up with my breakfast so I can get out of the same room as my parents. I can't hold my giggles and smiles back much longer, and they will be suspicious if I let them out right in front of them.

I swallow my last bite and rinse my plate before heading into the living room to look at the pictures of James and I. They're sitting on the coffee table, just like my mum said. I grab them as I settle down onto the couch, thumbing through the photos slowly.

They really are good pictures, and I can't help but notice how good James and I happen to look together. We really do look fantastic next to each other.

I'm admiring James's tanned skin and dark hair and eyes versus my own pale skin and red hair when James joins me on the couch.

"What are you looking at?"

"Pictures of us together, from last night."

"Really? Let me see..."

I settle myself into his lap and allow him to hold the photos. He shuffles through them and finally stops on the one of James standing behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. We both stare down at the images of ourselves, and I sigh with satisfaction when I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"We really make quite an adorable couple, don't we luv?"

I nod in agreement and turn my head to face James. He smiles warmly at me before kissing the tip of my nose.

"I think we should go to my house next week, because I want you to meet my parents. I already owled Sirius and he's going to meet us at my house the next day after we arrive. You can invite Kiara to come over whenever, because we've got plenty of room for her."

"Sounds good James."

James kisses me softly on the lips after that, and we sit there, kissing till someone clears their throat. We pull apart, and my cheeks flame a bright red as I see my parents standing just two feet away from us. James appears calm and collected, as usual.

"Your father and I have a few errands to run, but we'll be back in about a hour. Two hours tops. You kids going to be ok till then?"

"Yes mum...We're not children, thank you very much..."

She glares quickly at me for my attitude before my parents leave together, hand in hand. I turn my attention back to James, who looks highly amused.

"Merlin you're adorable when you're flushed and angry."

I can feel my cheeks flush even more at his comment. Damn it...I hate the fact that I blush so easily, and over nothing. Redheads are known for their hot tempers, and blushing constantly though...

"James," I whisper softly as I stare into his amazingly chocolate colored eyes. They look almost yummy enough to eat.

"Yeah Lils?"

"Do you want a set of these pictures?"

James nods at my suggestion and I grab his hand, pulling him upstairs. He raises an eyebrow in question as I pull him up the stairs and into my room. He smiles at this and starts to close the space between him. I place my hand over his lips to stop him from kissing me.

"Hold on...There's time for that in a few minutes James."

He pouts and takes a seat on my bed. I grab my wand from the ground where it had fallen out of my clutch last night, and wave it at the pictures. Another set appears in my hands, and I give these pictures to James. He takes them with a grin and starts to grab for me, but I dodge his hands.

"I'm not done yet mister...You are impatient today, aren't you?"

James growls slightly at me and I stick my tongue out playfully at him. He lays back on the bed, flipping through the pictures again to amuse himself. I go over to my vanity where I have a small store of potions I've made over the years.

I look through them before finding what I need. I pour a drop on each of the photos of one set, and I smile as the pictures start moving. I put the stopper back in the bottle and turn back to James. I hand over the other set of pictures to him to look through, and he smiles when he sees they're moving.

"Do you want a set of wizard pictures of us as well James?"

He nods and I produce another set for me before pouring the required amount of potion on them and keeping these for myself. Now James and I each have one set of wizard photos of us together that move and one set of muggle photos that stay put. I can see us kissing passionately in the one picture, and I grin to myself.

I can see James eyeing that picture as well, and I can see it's giving him ideas...

I grab a blank frame and put the picture of James and I kissing in the regular muggle photograph. I don't want anyone to see a moving picture if they happen to come in my room, namely any muggle friends. That would be highly suspicious and my cover about 'boarding school' would be blown.

I join James on my bed, and he grins before covering my lips with his. I sigh happily before kissing James back. Merlin I love spending time with him, whether we're just cuddling, or snogging each other senseless, or shagging like mad.

James runs a hand along my side, before cupping my bum, bringing my hips to his. He rubs his hips sensually against mine and I can't help but let a soft moan escape at this. I return his actions, and James hardens beneath me. I can feel him poking my stomach and grin at this.

I really do love having this kind of effect over James Potter...I never thought I'd fall in love with him, or even like him, but here I am, completely head over heels for him. I love being able to arouse James so easily.

Merlin I thought I was going to hate James for the rest of eternity, but I realize now that I never really hated him. He just pushed my buttons because I like him...People always say that a boy teases you if he likes you. Well I didn't want to think that was the case with James because I had been scared of the outcome. I'm definitely not scared anymore...

James pulls me out of my thoughts when he trails kisses along my jaw and down my neck, nipping softly at my shoulder. I shudder on top of him and I can feel his smile against my warm skin. He kisses the crook of my neck before pulling his head back to stare directly into my eyes.

I keep my eyes locked with his, and push a stray strand of hair out of the way when it start blocking my vision. James lips twitch in amusement at this and he grabs my chin in his hand, bringing my lips to his again for another love filled kiss.

I want to keep kissing James Potter for the rest of my life, because I don't think anything else could feel as good as this in the whole wide world...Well except when we make love together. That's even better!

Well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter is going to have Lily and James going to James's house. Look forward to it! I don't really know how many more chapters there are going to be in this story, so we'll just have to wait and see. Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. You guys are awesome!


	21. Thrill of Danger

Chp. 21- Thrill of Danger

Thanks to my reviewers!

Last Time:

James pulls me out of my thoughts when he trails kisses along my jaw and down my neck, nipping softly at my shoulder. I shudder on top of him and I can feel his smile against my warm skin. He kisses the crook of my neck before pulling his head back to stare directly into my eyes.

I keep my eyes locked with his, and push a stray strand of hair out of the way when it start blocking my vision. James lips twitch in amusement at this and he grabs my chin in his hand, bringing my lips to his again for another love filled kiss.

I want to keep kissing James Potter for the rest of my life, because I don't think anything else could feel as good as this in the whole wide world...Well except when we make love together. That's even better!

Now:

After another two weeks at my house, alternating between spending time with Riley and my other muggle friends, and hanging out with James and my parents, we're finally headed off to his house. Kiara is supposed to meet us there after another week at her house, and Sirius is coming tomorrow.

I'm really nervous about meeting James's parents, but he assures me constantly that they'll absolutely adore me, just like he does. I'm not so sure as he is though.

I mean they're rich, and Purebloods...What if they don't think I'm good enough for their son? I'm a Muggle born witch, and my parents do have money, but not even close to what James must have.

I have my stuff packed, and the car that is picking us up should be here any minute. I'm completely on edge, nervous as I could be.

I grab my things and make my way downstairs. James is waiting down there already with his things, and he grins when he sees me coming down the stairs.

"There you are luv...I was wondering if you had changed your mind about coming..."

"No James...I didn't change my mind. I was just making sure I had everything packed. You know how I like to have everything in order and done correctly..."

James grins before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me next to his body. I can hear a car honk outside and I pull away from James. I walk over to my parents, giving them tight hugs since I won't see them again till the next summer when I graduate from Hogwarts. I'm spending the other half of summer at James's house, which should be an interesting experience...

"I love you guys...I'll see you next summer, ok?"

They nod in approval before taking turns kissing me. I start gathering my stuff as James shakes hands with both my parents. My mum kisses his cheek and tells him they hope to see him next summer. I grin to myself at this comment.

My parents really like James...This is the first guy I've dated that they've fell in love with. I love him too, so it's ok. James is very lovable, and it's hard not to like him.

James has his stuff and he's waiting at the door for me. I join him and wave goodbye to my parents. James is heading out to the car and my eyes widen as I make my way out to the black stretch limo that is waiting for us.

"Bloody hell," I whisper softly to myself.

Ok I definitely wasn't expecting a bloody limo to be picking us up...I thought it was going to be a small car, so I definitely was not expecting _this_.

The driver has put James's bags in the trunk and James is standing next to the car, grinning at me. He meets me halfway and takes most of my bags. I slowly follow him, in shock. The chauffeur gives me a polite smile before taking my bags. James leads me around to the open door and allows me to get in first.

I slide inside the air conditioned back, and look around in amazement. Merlin...It's huge inside here. They've got a phone, t.v., and even a fridge...

James sits beside me, closing the door behind him. The chauffeur gets into the front, and looks in the rearview mirror at us.

"Home Jeeves," James says with a huge grin on his face.

The drive shakes his head with a slight laugh and starts driving. James pushes a button and the partition goes up so we're alone in the back. He looks over at me with a grin, and places his arm around my shoulders. I snuggle into his chest and look up at him with awestrucked eyes.

"First time in a limo," James asks, and chuckles to himself.

I nod my head and grin to myself.

"I'm taking all your firsts, aren't I?"

I blush a deep red, and James laughs even harder at this. I can feel my cheeks burn, and I look away from James so I can get my blush under control. Damn myself for being so easily embarrassed...

James grabs my chin in his hand, bringing my face around till I'm facing him. I stare up into his eyes, and feel myself get goose bumps from his look. He leans close to me, one of his hands resting on my cheeks. I close my eyes as his lips cover mine.

James moves closer to me as he kisses me passionately, and yet softly. I shiver and press myself against him as much as I can, letting one of my hands get lost in his hair. James groans softly, and leans me down till I'm lying on my back against the cool leather seat. His body covers mine and I moan softly when I feel his other hand tracing my curves. He cups my breast through my shirt, and I gasp against his lips.

James smiles at this, and he rubs his hips against mine, causing me to arch my back and cling to his body. James slips one of his hands up under my t-shirt, and cups my breast through my navy blue lace bra. He lifts my t-shirt up quickly over my head so it's out of his way.

His hand reaches behind me after lifting me up slightly, unsnapping my bra with expertise. He lays me back down and moves my bra out of the way before massaging my breast.

I pull away from his lips and pant as his hands do wonderful things to me. James is grinning down at me, watching my ever move. I throw my head back as his thumb brushes against my nipple, causing James to chuckle slightly to himself.

I watch as he lowers his mouth to my breast, kissing and nibbling and licking as he sees fit. I moan his name softly, trying to keep my voice down so the driver can't hear us. I feel so naughty, but it feels so good...

James trails kisses down my flat pale stomach once he's satisfied with his work upon my breasts. I gasp in surprise as James starts undoing my faded jeans. I place my hands over his and he looks up at me, curious as to why I've stopped him.

"James," I whisper beneath my breath so he's the only one that can hear me, "we can't do this in your limo...What if your driver hears us?"

James grins to himself and leans closer to me.

"He won't hear anything luv...There's a silencing charm around the back so whoever is in here has privacy...You can scream my name as loud as you want..."

James trails off with a suggestive grin and I can feel my heart beating irratically. Damn him for being so irresistible...

I smile to myself before sliding his t-shirt over his head. James grins down at me before kissing me passionately. I wrap an arm around his neck, letting my fingers run through his messy black strands. James deftly unbuttons and unzips my jeans. He lifts his body slightly so he can slip them off, leaving me in just my lace knickers.

I shiver as the cool leather presses against my warm skin. James covers my body with his again, and I instantly feel warmer from his radiating body heat. I slip one of my hands in between our bodies, unzipping his jeans and undoing the buckle of his belt. James pulls his lips away from mine to grin down at me.

I stare up into his eyes as I slip his jeans and boxers from his body, and I can see a lustful gleam in his eyes. I grin at this and once we're completely naked, I press myself to James's body, not leaving even a centimeter of space between our naked bodies.

James groans and I can feel him harden even more, poking my stomach. I wiggle around on the seat till he's outside of my entrance. I arch my back and James lets out a low growl as he slips inside me.

I grin up at him and he grins back at me before kissing me hungrily. His lips are firm and needy against mine, unrelenting...I kiss him back with the same passion, the same hunger as he moves his hips against mine, sliding in and out of me in a steady pace.

He hits just the right spot and I moan his name loudly as I arch my back in response. James grins and nibbles on my lower lip, sucking on it softly before I open my mouth.

Our tongues tango together as our bodies dance seductively with one another. I run my hands along James's wide shoulders before sliding them down his back. He slides inside me rather roughly, unable to hold back his lust anymore. I groan as I dig my fingernails into his back.

"Lily," James groans against my lips, speeding up his thrusts as we get closer and closer towards our climaxes.

I grind my hips against James's, and wrap my legs around his waist, meeting his thrusts. James pulls his lips away from mine to stare down at me. He places his hands on either side of my head, lifting his upper body from mine for a new angle.

His thrusts are deep, and forceful, and about to send me over the edge. I gasp as I can feel myself about to come apart at the seams. James watches me with amazement and desire as my looks are about to make him climax as well.

"James," I gasp as wave after wave of pleasure falls upon me.

James takes one last look at me before he joins me in ecstasy. He collapses on top of me, and I cling to him as my eyes roll into the back of my head from the intensity from our simultaneous orgasm.

"Oh James," I whisper softly.

James kisses my shoulder as we both come down from off our highs. I can feel my heart racing, and it's not from just the sex...It's from the thrill I just got from shagging in a car where we could get caught in the act. I never thought I would get off on danger, but apparently I can.

I lay there, James's body covering mine, keeping me warm for quite some time. Neither of us move, just basking in the afterglow. Finally James is the one who pulls back to stare down at me.

I stare up at him, smiling softly when he leans down to kiss me quickly. He rests his forehead against mine, and I shiver when I feel his warm breath falling upon my lips.

"We'd better get dressed...We're going to be at my house in about ten minutes."

My eyes widen and I push James off me, quickly grabbing my clothes. James laughs as I try to get dressed, which is a hard feat in a moving vehicle...He grabs his clothes, and swiftly gets dressed as if he does this all the time. He's dressed before I am.

I finish getting dressed and lean back in the seat, closing my eyes. I can feel my fear start to settle upon me again. I am meeting my boyfriend's parents in five minutes...I've never met any parents of guys I've seen before...

This is a big step for James and I...I know he's already met my parents but when he first met them, we weren't even close to serious yet. We're completely serious now, and for Merlin's sake, we just had sex in their limo. Do I have no decency or control?

Damn I am so screwed...

James wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. He kisses the top of my head, and rubs the top of my arm soothingly.

"Stop stressing Lils...I told you my parents will love you, so just relax."

"Don't you understand how big of step this is for us James? I'm meeting your parents! This is huge!"

James grabs my face in his hands and makes me stare up at him. He kisses me softly on the lips before pulling back to stare at me in a calm and cool manner. I can already feel myself become less stressed out.

"You will be marvelous Lily. I will repeat this for the hundreth time...My parents will love you. What's not to love?"

I crack a weak grin at James before sighing. Ok I can do this...If James says they'll like me, then I'm sure they will. He's known them his whole life, so who's a better judge of their character than him?

"Ok James...I promise I won't freak out anymore, ok?"

"Fantastic," James replies and grabs my hand in his, squeezing it softly.

I try to keep my mind off the upcoming meeting and look around the limo, memorizing little details about it. I freeze up when the limo pulls to a stop. James kisses my forehead before opening the door. I follow him out and stretch before looking at myself in the little mirror at the front of the car. My eyes widen at my appearance. I try to flatten my crazy hair and I stare at my eyes. They're glittering from James and mine afternoon shag...Plus the fact that my cheeks are flushed as well doesn't help things either.

"Oh god James..."

"What's wrong?"

"I look like we just had sex...My hair is all messy, my eyes are glistening, and my cheeks are flushed...not to mention my rumpled clothes. How do you remain looking completely neat after having sex? Why is it just me? Merlin...I probably smell like sex too...I so cannot met your parents looking and smelling like this..."

"I thought you weren't going to freak out anymore...I swear you worry way too much Lily. You look fantastic, and you smell like strawberries, not sex..."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend..."

"No I'm not just saying it because I'm your boyfriend. You really do look gorgeous and if we didn't have to go inside right now, I'd take you in the limo again for round two..."

"James," I hiss quietly.

He chuckles before kissing me softly.

"Honestly Lils...You look good enough to eat, and if you don't get your bum moving, I'm going to do just that..."

I gulp before running quickly away from him, where he'd had me pinned against the limo. It would not look good if his parents happened to see us kissing or anything right outside their house. What a great first impression that would be...

My eyes widen as I take in the huge house towering before me. It's huge! I stand there, just staring at the house as James walks up to me. He rolls his eyes and tugs on my hand, pulling me towards the house.

"Wow," I whisper softly.

James chuckles at this, never stopping his stride.

This house is like four times the size of mine. It's a bloody mansion...I could definitely get lost inside it. I'll have to make sure I stick close to James at all times...

James opens the door and leads me into a huge entrance hall. I look around at the magnificently decorated room. It's so beautiful and _rich_ looking...

The walls are a rich cream color, and the floors are black marble. There's beautiful pictures on the walls, and an old gorgeous staircase leading up to the next floor. There's even a huge glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"MUM! DAD! KAT! LILY AND I ARE HOME!"

I can hear sound in the distance and I watch as his parents come through a door from the side. I'm suprised when I see a little girl come running down the stairs, and she launches herself at James. His parents stand in front of us, and James is still holding my hand. He's holding the girl in his other arm, as he faces his parents.

"Mum, dad...This is my girlfriend Lily..."

I can feel all eyes on me and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Sweet Merlin! This is so much scarier than I thought it was going to be...

Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. You guys are awesome. Lily's introduction to James's parents is going to be in the next chapter, so look forward to it. How is it going to go? I guess you'll just have to wait and see.


	22. Meeting My Boyfriend's Family

Chp. 22- Meeting My Boyfriend's Family

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter...

Last Time:

"MUM! DAD! KAT! LILY AND I ARE HOME!"

I can hear sound in the distance and I watch as his parents come through a door from the side. I'm surprised when I see a little girl come running down the stairs, and she launches herself at James. His parents stand in front of us, and James is still holding my hand. He's holding the girl in his other arm, as he faces his parents.

"Mum, dad...This is my girlfriend Lily..."

I can feel all eyes on me and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Sweet Merlin! This is so much scarier than I thought it was going to be...

Now:

His parents both smile at me. James's father offers his hand, and I reach mine out as well. He shakes my hand firmly, his smile never wavering. James is the spitting image of his father, except for the eyes. James has his mum's eyes. They're of similar height, build, and they both have the same messy black hair. They both have the same pair of glasses too...

"It's wonderful to meet you Lily...James has told us so much about you. I'm Thomas Potter, and this is my wife Alicia."

"Hi...It's nice to meet you too."

James's mum hugs me, and I weakly hug her back. Ok I so was not expecting all of this...

Alicia is a couple inches taller than me, with long dark brown hair that's in curls. She's got a lovely ivory complexion and beautiful chocolate brown eyes like James. She really is quite beautiful...

Alicia pulls back after awhile, looking me over before replying, "She's just as pretty as you mentioned James..."

I blush at this and I look over out of the corner of my eye to see my boyfriend blushing slightly too. I smile at this. James clears his throat before speaking.

"Lily, I'd like you to meet my little sister Katrina. She's ten."

The sweet girl in James's arm smiles at me. She offers her hand and I smile even more, shaking her hand firmly. She is completely adorable. She's got long black hair that falls to the middle of her back in curls. She's got her father's dark green eyes, and her mother's ivory colored skin. She is wearing a pretty cream dress at the moment and has the cutest grin upon her face.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Katrina...I'm Lily."

"Oh I know who you are...James has talked nonstop about you for years...You can call me Kat if you want."

"Oh well thanks Kat."

James is a bright red now from his little sister's confession. I smirk at him, and he narrows his eyes slightly at me. Oh I am so going to tease him about this piece of information...

"James darling?"

"Yeah mum?"

"Why don't you show Lily to her bedroom? I'm sure you'll want to show her around the house, but we'll see you two at dinner. It was wonderful to meet you dear."

James sets his sister down, and tugs on my hand. I wave goodbye to his family with a smile as James leads us up the stairs. I wait till we're down the hall before saying anything.

"So you've talked about me nonstop for _years_, have you James?"

James growls slightly at me before pinning me against the wall. I stare up at him with a smile upon my lips. James stares down at me before smashing his lips down upon mine. I sigh with happiness before kissing him back with fever.

He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. He starts walking down the hall, and I'm amazed that he can find his way around with our lips attached to each other, and our bodies rubbing against one another. He's kissing me passionately, and I cling to him as we snog each other senseless.

James is still walking down the hall when he pulls his lips away from mine, trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. He sucks softly on the skin right below my ear, and I moan softly as I lean my head back slightly so he has better access to my neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a little sister? She's adorable..."

James shrugs and doesn't pull his lips away from my skin. I roll my eyes to myself and feel his teeth nibble softly at the nice love bite he's left behind. I'll have to remember to reprimand him later...

James trails kisses up to my ear, where he tugs on my earlobe. I can feel his warm breath tickling in my ear, and I shiver against him.

"I thought I'd told you about her, but it must have slipped my mind..."

"How can something like that slip your mind," I asked incredulously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh yes..."

"Shall I show you?"

"Yes James...," I reply, impatiently.

James opens a door behind me, leading us inside. I look around in amazement at this huge bedroom. It's obviously James's bedroom...It's in Gryffindor colors, and filled with Quidditch things. Such a boy...

James lays me down in the middle of his king sized bed and starts to try and undress me.

"James," I hiss softly. Ok I so was not expecting this to be his answer...I really should have seen this coming.

He looks up from his task, and cocks his head to one side. He raises an eyebrow at my bright pink cheeks.

"Your parents are right downstairs...I highly doubt they would approve of you bringing me up to your room and shagging me..."

"Oh I don't think they'll mind...They know that I'm a hormone driven teenage boy...Plus you got the idea of having a second shag into my head, and I wanted to have you in my bed..."

James gives me a cocky grin and I feel my cheeks burn at his comments. Merlin is it hot in here...

James grabs his wand out of his pocket, twirling it in his fingers. He waves it at the door which closes quietly before locking. He says a spell that I recognize as the silencing spell before throwing his wand over his shoulder. It lands somewhere unseen because in the few seconds it takes for it to land somewhere, James has placed his lips over mine.

I still feel uneasy shagging with James with his parents just downstairs. It's only the afternoon at the moment, and we already had sex once...

I pull my lips away from James, but he doesn't lose motivation. He decides to use this opportunity to start undressing me again and kissing down my neck.

"James..."

"Mmm I love it when you moan my name Lils..."

I snap my eyes open and take a deep breath. Ok I cannot be sounding like I'm moaning...I decide to try this again.

"James," I say without any moaning or hint of passion.

He snaps his head up at this, and regards me curiously.

"It feels weird with your parents right downstairs..."

"Well you better get used to it Lils...because you drive me crazy sometimes without even trying to, and I am so not about to stop shagging you just because my parents are downstairs. They can't even hear us...and they honestly don't care. They're cool with it..."

"Your parents are cool with it," I ask, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah...They don't really care Lily...I am trying to refrain from ripping your clothes off at the moment, so can we get back to our shag?"

I feel my lips tug upwards at James's words...Merlin he is rather horny...I giggle to myself at this and James stares down at me with suspicion.

"What's so funny?"

"You are so...sexy James..."

James's lips tug up at this and he grins at me before kissing me softly on the lips. I smile back at him, wrapping my arms around James's neck, pulling him closer.

Merlin I love my boyfriend...He may be driven crazy with lust all the time, but I can't blame him. I usually feel the same way about him...I'm just a bit better at controlling my lust and desire. Perhaps I shouldn't try and bottle it up all the time. If I want him, I should just jump his bones...

And I must admit that I want him right now...

I roll us over, straddling James's waist. He pulls his lips away from mine to stare up at me with lust filled eyes. I grin down at him and slip his t-shirt off before slipping my own shirt off as well.

James watches me in amazement as I unhook my bra with a seductive smile. James watches as my breasts spill out of their confines, and I can see him close his eyes. My eyes widen when I feel him harden beneath me. I grin to myself before grinding my hips erotically into James's.

He hisses at this before groaning my name as his arousal is poking me, rock hard. I decide to get to the good stuff, and unzip James's jeans, pulling them off him along with his boxers. He's standing at attention and I've gotten myself naked quite quickly. I grin evilly to myself before slowly lowering myself onto James, placing my hands upon his chest.

"Bloody hell," James groans as I slowly take him inch by inch.

I'm only about halfway down on him when I feel James grab my hips, sliding me quickly down the rest of the way. I shudder on top of him as he fills me completely. James opens his eyes to stare at me as I slid up and down upon him slowly at first, quickly picking up speed.

James's eyes zero in on my breasts, which are jiggling as I ride him. He reaches out, massaging my breasts with expertise. He wraps one hand around my waist, bringing my upper body to him so he can close his mouth around my breast.

"Oh Merlin James!"

James chuckles at my scream of pleasure, and thrusts his hips up roughly, sliding deeper inside me than usual. I speed my thrusts up, trying to get my climax already. James keeps his mouth upon my breasts, trailing his tongue around my nipple before tugging lightly on it.

He reaches a hand down stealthfully to rub my clit. I arch my back and moan James's name loudly as he gets me so bloody close to my orgasm...God his hands and mouth and cock feel so good...He's doing everything he possibly can and I love him for it.

"JAMES," I cry out as I slide down upon James one last time before climaxing intensely.

James lets out a throaty groan as my walls massage him, and he can't contain himself anymore. He explodes inside me violently, and I throw my head back, digging my nails into his chest.

"Oh gods Lily..."

I let my eyes flutter closed, and I concentrate only on the pleasure I'm feeling. It's definitely an earth shattering orgasm I'm feeling at the moment...Merlin, I don't think I've ever had this wonderful of a climax...

Finally after a couple minutes it's all over, and I sigh with satisfaction. Oh yeah...

I collapse on top of James, satisfied and content to lay here all day. James wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. I kiss his chest and James chuckles softly to himself.

"We are _so_ doing you on top more often...Merlin that was hot with you taking control..."

I giggle at this and lift my head up to stare at my boyfriend. He is grinning from ear to ear and he leans close to kiss me. I kiss him back, running one of my hands through his hair.

We pull apart once we're breathless, and I rest my chin upon James's chest so I can stare up at him. He stares back at me, brushing a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. He strokes my cheek softly with his thumb before tracing my lips with his fingers.

I smile at this and nip softly at one of James's fingers. He laughs at this and holds me tightly. I smile into his chest and listen to his heart beat erratically. It takes several minutes for it to get back to its normal pace.

"So when's dinner," I ask, running one of my hands up and down James's warm, muscular chest.

James cracks a grin before replying, "Breakfast is at nine, lunch is at one, and dinner is at six."

"There's set times for everything?"

"Yeah, but if you don't feel like going down there then or you want to sleep in, you can just go to the kitchens and the house elves will whip you up something."

"How many house elves do you have?"

"Roughly around a hundred..."

"A hundred? Merlin James..."

James grins even more and kisses my shoulder. He nuzzles my ear and I shiver at this.

"I love you Lily Evans..."

I can feel my heart pound louder at this and my lips pull back in a huge grin. Merlin I love hearing him say that...

"I love you too James," I whisper back at him.

James smiles happily at this and kisses my forehead softly. I look over at the clock and see that it is now one in the afternoon. I yawn and stretch on top of James.

"Tired luv?"

I nod my head and feel my eyes start to close. James chuckles softly from somewhere above me, and I crack one eye open to look at my boyfriend. He smiles at me before pulling me closer. He kisses the top of my head.

"Go to sleep luv...I'll wake you up with enough time to get ready for dinner, alright?"

I yawn again and snuggle into James's warm chest. I can feel sleep about to overtake me already.

"Mmm s'ok...," I trail off as I fall asleep.

I'm fast asleep till James wakes me up four hours later. I groan as I stretch, getting all the kinks from my system. James is still beneath me, and he looks well rested as well. He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand as he smiles up at me. I blush slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

"What's the matter," I ask softly. Do I have something on my face?

"Nothing's the matter...I'm just thinking how adorable you look right after you've woken up..."

"Oh Merlin James...I look horrible when I wake up..."

James shakes his head no. Obviously he's in denial...

"No...You look gorgeous, and sexy, and completely breathtaking when you've just woken up," James whispers before kissing me on the lips.

I sigh before kissing him back. Merlin, do I have the best boyfriend or what?

Well that's it for this chapter...What did you all think of it? I hope you all liked it. I wanted to make James's parents to be sort of laid back, but not entirely. You'll see more of them in the upcoming chapters, so look forward to that. You'll also see more of Kat in chapters coming up...Sirius will be making an appearance soon, and then Kiara will be coming as well. Well go review! I can't wait to read about what everyone thought of this chapter.


	23. He's a Charmer

Chp. 23- He's a Charmer...

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter twenty-two!!

Last Time:

I'm fast asleep till James wakes me up four hours later. I groan as I stretch, getting all the kinks from my system. James is still beneath me, and he looks well rested as well. He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand as he smiles up at me. I blush slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

"What's the matter," I ask softly. Do I have something on my face?

"Nothing's the matter...I'm just thinking how adorable you look right after you've woken up..."

"Oh Merlin James...I look horrible when I wake up..."

James shakes his head no. Obviously he's in denial...

"No...You look gorgeous, and sexy, and completely breathtaking when you've just woken up," James whispers before kissing me on the lips.

I sigh before kissing him back. Merlin, do I have the best boyfriend or what?

Now:

After I pull back, breathless, I stare down at my boyfriend.

"Merlin James...What did I ever do to deserve you?"

James grins at me before pulling me as close as I can get.

"Someone must like you upstairs..."

I stare down at James before narrowing my eyes slightly. I slap his chest lightly, earning a snort out of my boyfriend before he starts chuckling loudly.

"Merlin if you could have seen the look on your face Lils...I'm sorry babe. I had to say that though..."

James pulls me closer, because I had started to pull away from his embrace. He cups my chin in his hand, making him look up into his eyes. He's looking up at me with sorriness written in every one of his features.

"Will you forgive me Lily? I shouldn't have said that darling...I'm such an arse, and I'm the one that doesn't deserve you...Do you want me to get the limo, so I can take you home?"

James starts getting off the bed, but I grab his arm. He sits down on the edge of the bed, and I stare over at him, trying to keep the smile off my face. Finally I can't take it anymore, and I burst out laughing.

"Got you..."

James quickly looks up at me in surprise before he narrows his eyes at me. He tackles me to the bed before tickling me through the sheets. I start laughing so hard, trying to get him off me in the process. I'm laughing so hard that tears are falling down my face, and I have to try not to pee right there...

Finally James relents, and stares down at me.

"I really thought you were mad at me..."

"Well that's what you get for your horrible reply to my question, you prat..."

"I said I was sorry..."

"Yes, well I wanted you to feel bad longer than a few seconds. Maybe next time you'll answer with a decent response."

"Alright...You want to know why you deserve a handsome fellow like me? Because you're perfect Lils...You're beautiful, smart, funny, talented, hard-working, easy to talk to, a good listener, lovable, an amazing kisser...and great in bed. Did I leave anything out?"

I roll my eyes but I kiss James back when he covers my lip with his. He pulls back after a minute, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I love you Lily...That's why I want to be with you the most...I love everything about you, even the fact that you're so short...Because that what makes you, you..."

"Oh James," I whisper softly before pulling his face down to mine again so he can't see the tears welling up in my eyes.

Damn him for being so bloody sweet...It was really wonderful, but I don't want to be crying right before we go down to meet his family for dinner.

At that thought, I quickly push James off me, and sit up abruptly. James grumbles slightly before he too sits up.

"What did you push me away for? That was a lovely snog session we had going on..."

"I have to get ready to meet your parents doofus...I already made a bad impression on them by showing up right after we shagged, looking completely train wrecked. I don't want the same thing to happen the second time..."

James groans before flopping onto his back next to me. He rubs his face, tiredly, before staring up at me.

"How many times do I have to repeat this Lily Evans, before you get it through your impeccably thick skull today? My parents love you, and you did not look train wrecked! You are totally exaggerated, because if you'd looked train wrecked, would I have shagged you just thirty minutes afterwards?"

"Uh yes...You're a guy, who thinks only with his penis at times...It's what you do darling...Not that I have any problem with that at times..."

James stares open mouthed at my reply before pouting with his arms crossed over his chest as he sits next to me. I roll my eyes before slipping one of my hands into his hair and kissing him passionately on the lips. James quickly continues where we'd left off, our little arguments forgotten.

I pull back once I'm breathless and slip out of James's bed before he can keep me in it any longer with his fantastic snogging and shagging skills...He's very persuasive when he wants to be...

I gather my clothes and proceed to get dressed in a timely fashion. I only have about half an hour till dinner, and I really have to get my bum in gear if I want to look presentable.

Once I'm fully clothed, I stand at the foot of James's bed, my hands upon my hips. James can tell I'm not budging this time, and sighs, quite loudly I might add, before slipping out of his bed. He heads over to his closet and quickly picks out a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt. He slips on a pair of navy blue silk boxers before pulling his clothes on as well. He slides some black dress shoes on before rolling his sleeves up to his forearms.

Very casual schoolboy I must say...

But very sexy schoolboy in casual clothes equals Lily Evans wanting to throw him on the bed yet again.

I shake my head to get that image out of my brain before tugging on James's hand. He sighs before leading me out of his room and down the hall. I watch in fascination as we pass portraits of generations upon generations of Potters...Each one of them says a quick hello to me, and they all seem friendly, which is nice.

James doesn't slow down to give them any greetings, and doesn't stop until we're outside my bedroom door. He stares at me as I slowly open the door, and walk into the bedroom I'll be staying in for the rest of the summer...That is if James allows it.

He'll probably force me to share his bed, not that I'll likely be complaining about it though...

I look around the bedroom in awe, smiling with perfect contentment. The room is gorgeous!

The walls are a light lilac color, and the floor is plush white carpet...It's so soft beneath your feet, that you'll think you'd died and gone to heaven. There's a big bay window overlooking a small pond with lilac and white colored cushions. It looks like the perfect place to lounge and read a book.

Then there's the big canopy bed with white gauzy material hanging down at every corner, white silk sheets, and a beautiful lilac colored comforter that has tiny flowers embroidered into it.

There's a door that's open leading into a huge bathroom that every girl dreams of, and there's another door leading into a big walk-in closet, where my clothes happen to be hanging at this very moment.

All in all, the room is absolutely breathtaking. I look back at James, who's leaning against the doorframe, staring at my reaction with approval. He finally pushes off the wood before walking over towards my bed and parking his bum dead center. The bed bounces slightly at this, and James gives me a feral grin before patting the bed next to him. I shake my head before smiling at him.

"The room is beautiful James..."

"Not half as beautiful as its occupant...but I thought you'd like it..."

"You really know how to charm the ladies Mr. Potter..."

"Well there's only one that I'm worried about charming Ms. Evans...Are my charms working?"

"More than you know," I say quietly before heading over to the closet. James follows me and looks at me silently as I quickly assess my clothing. I'm contemplating a few different items, biting on my lower lip without even realizing it, until I feel James's eyes zero in on my lips. I quickly stop my actions, a blush appearing on my cheeks in the process.

So is that what James meant when he said that I drive him crazy sometimes, without even trying? I probably do things like that all the time...without even realizing I'm doing them. I must try to stop myself, or at least try less often to do these things.

Finally I pick out a simple sea foam green dress, and slip out of my clothes. I look through my bras and knickers before slipping on cream lace boyshorts and the matching bra. I slip the dress over my head, and pull it down till it's sitting where it's supposed to be. I pass James as I make my way over to the bathroom, and he grins down at me as I pass him.

I grin to myself as I quickly make my way over to the mirror. I brush through my hair before biting my lip again. Thankfully James is still in my bedroom part, lounging on the bed, otherwise I would have to reprimand myself for the second time in mere minutes. I head back into my room and try to find my purse, which I locate after a minute, in the closet. I fish out my wand and while I'm in the closet, I decide to find some shoes.

I settle on a pair of silver wedge sandals before slipping them on my feet and making my way back to my bathroom, wand securely in hand.

I can feel James's eyes on me as I strut, and I wiggle my bum some more with a laugh. James chuckles good naturedly at this and decides to follow me to the bathroom this time. I wave my wand at my hair, and instead of being wavy like it had been seconds before, it's now straight as a pin. I grab my brush before pulling my hair back up into a high ponytail.

Once that's complete, I grab my make-up bag and start putting some natural make-up on. I don't want to look too done up our first dinner together...I want to make a good impression, without having to try too hard.

What teenage girl doesn't want her boyfriend's parents to like her?

I put a little powder on to block any shine before swiping some creamy white colored eye shadow on my lids. I put a small amount of mascara on, a small bit of very light pink blush on, and finish with some clear lip gloss.

I fix the straps on my dress before looking myself over. I think I look pretty good, and completely girl next door...They aren't going to believe I'm some girl who's shagging their son like mad right in their house. At least I hope that's not what they're thinking...because if they are, I'm so going to kill James when we're alone next time.

My dress has thick straps and a scoop neckline that doesn't show off much, which is good for occasions like this. It's still loose around my chest, and falls straight till the end of it, where there's a thick band of material going around my legs a few inches above my knees.

I take a deep breath before smiling to myself. Okay it's now or never...

I turn to James, who's smiling at my outfit. He grabs my hand before spinning me around to get a good look over everything. Once I'm facing him again, I quirk an eyebrow to get a response from him.

"Very nice. It makes you look almost angelic. Which I suppose is a good look for meeting my parents more formally over dinner. It's just too bad it's coming off later, because it's so not you Lils...Well at least not when I'm around..."

James gives me a cocky grin before pulling me along downstairs. I roll my eyes before squeezing his hand pleasantly. He squeezes back as he guides me downstairs towards the dining room.

I can feel my heart beating about a mile a minute, and my stomach, at the moment, is filled with a million butterflies. I even feel like I might hurl anytime soon...Which let me tell you is not a good feeling when you're going to be dining at any moment with your boyfriend's parents and adorable kid sister...Especially when I know the meal is going to be extravagant and consist of several different courses.

Hey I know how the rich dine...and thankfully I know which fork to use for with entree and plate. I have eaten at a few classy restaurants, so I'm not completely out of the loop...I just didn't realize how completely over my head I was till later that evening when I was alone, in my bed, staring up at the ceiling in self-pity and agonizing over my stupidity.

Well what did you all think of this chapter? Not much goes on in it, except some more interactions between Lily and James. Dinner will be in the next chapter, so make sure you all look forward to that. I can't wait to read all your reviews, and I hope you all can't wait to read more on what happens with Lily and James during the rest of their summer. Please review!!


	24. And I'm An Utter Fool!

Chp. 24- And I'm An Utter Fool!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter...

Last Time:

"Very nice. It makes you look almost angelic. Which I suppose is a good look for meeting my parents more formally over dinner. It's just too bad it's coming off later, because it's so not you Lils...Well at least not when I'm around..."

James gives me a cocky grin before pulling me along downstairs. I roll my eyes before squeezing his hand pleasantly. He squeezes back as he guides me downstairs towards the dining room.

I can feel my heart beating about a mile a minute, and my stomach, at the moment, is filled with a million butterflies. I even feel like I might hurl anytime soon...Which let me tell you is not a good feeling when you're going to be dining at any moment with your boyfriend's parents and adorable kid sister...Especially when I know the meal is going to be extravagant and consist of several different courses.

Hey I know how the rich dine...and thankfully I know which fork to use for with entree and plate. I have eaten at a few classy restaurants, so I'm not completely out of the loop...I just didn't realize how completely over my head I was till later that evening when I was alone, in my bed, staring up at the ceiling in self-pity and agonizing over my stupidity.

Now:

I follow James through at least a dozen different hallways, and I can feel my head spin. I am so completely lost it's not funny. Which is never a good thing, especially for me.

What if I need to make a quick getaway? I'll be going through hallways I've never seen before, because I'll have no idea where we are.

Finally James stops in front of a door that looks like all the rest, and stares down at me as I'm practically hyperventilating.

"Lils? Are you alright darling?"

I stare up at my concerned boyfriend, fear probably evident in my eyes. The first time I ever meet some guy's parents, and I'm terrified beyond anything I've ever felt before. My stomach is churning even more than it had been earlier, and I think I'm going to be sick.

Not that there's anything I can do about it when I have to eat dinner. Hopefully I can wait to be sick till I'm upstairs in my bathroom. No promises though...

I'd never been serious enough with any other guy to meet his parents, let alone stay as a guest at his house. Things are much scarier when your boyfriend's parents are rich, well-known wizards who live in a freaking mansion....Talk about some major pressure upon a teenage girl.

As if meeting your boyfriend's parents wasn't enough of a nail-biter. No they have to be powerful and rich and wizards...I wasn't sure about meeting James's parents, because let's face it...I'm a Muggle born witch. I wasn't sure they'd accept me, but it seems I'm being received quite well. James says his parents already love me, which I highly doubt, but maybe they do like me.

That would make things much easier but it still doesn't help my immense nervousness. Which only makes me more nervous because I can just tell that something bad is going to happen tonight at dinner. I'm going to make a fool of myself, and there's nothing I can do about it...Except maybe run back up to my temporary bedroom and hide under my covers till Hogwarts starts again in a month and a half.

I'm sure James wouldn't mind bringing my meals up to me...

Oh who am I trying to kid? James would probably throw me over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, to drag me down to whatever meal happened to be going on at the time. So I might as well go willingly, so I look presentable when I see his parents.

"I'm...I'm fine James," I tell him, my voice sounding firmer and steadier than I actually feel.

He raises an eyebrow at me before giving me a sexy smile. "Would a good luck kiss make you feel better?"

I glare over at him, and he instantly sobers up. I feel the back of his hand stroking my cheek and even more butterflies appear in my stomach, but for a completely different reason. My heart is pounding overtime and I can't help but smile up at James.

"You're going to be amazing Lily...Because you always are. Why won't you believe me?"

I place my hand over James's hand before replying, "I want to believe you James, but I'm just so nervous that I know I'll make a fool of myself. You might have faith in me, but I don't have faith in myself."

"Well like I said before...If you make a fool of yourself like you believe you will, I'll make an even bigger fool of myself. I'd do anything for you Lils..."

I can feel my heart swell and I reach up and kiss James softly on the lips before staring up at him with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh James....You really are the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever ask for..."

James grins at this before leaning down and kissing me again quickly. "Well I try...Just remember that tonight, alright? I take payment in kisses, nibbling, or anything else you deem worthy."

I smack his chest lightly before giving James another quick kiss for good luck. "Okay...I'm ready."

James grabs my hand in his again and gives it a pleasant squeeze before opening the door. I follow him inside and see a normal sized dining room table. Thankfully there's no gigantic table that seats thirty people, which would have made me even more aware of how rich my boyfriend was, and how out of my element I was.

His dad is seated at the head of the table while his mum is at the foot. Kat is sitting on the side of the table, facing us at the moment, grinning up a storm. I can see two chairs in front of us and James pulls out one chair, grinning back at me.

I snap out of my daze and quickly taking my seat, thanking my boyfriend when he slides the chair in slightly. I grab my napkin and unfold it, before placing it in my lap daintily. James takes his seat beside me before shaking his napkin out and throwing it haphazardly over his lap.

I hold back a smile and look around the room with fascination. It's classy enough, without being too over the top. A house elf appears next to me, snapping his fingers to make food appear on our plates.

Alicia Potter smiles at me. "What would you like to drink Lily? We have water, wine, pumpkin juice, champagne, and anything else you'd like."

"Oh...Um...I'll have some water."

James squeezes my hand under the table. "I'll have some wine mum..."

"Splendid James...Kerok? Please get Ms. Evans some water, and my son some red wine."

The house elf disapparates before appearing with a bottle of wine and a bottle of water. He pours my water first before filling James's glass with red wine. Everyone starts eating after the house elf disappears again. I take small, dainty bites, making sure I eat as slow as I possibly can.

"So James has told us that you're going to be Head Girl this fall at Hogwarts while he's Head Boy. That's quite an accomplishment Lily..."

I blush slightly at this before waving it off as nothing. "Oh I just study a lot, while most other students are out and about."

James's mum smiles at this, laughing softly.

"Yes...I can see you'll be a splendid influence upon our son. Maybe he'll stop all his pranking now that he's got a serious girlfriend. So you've been the top student every year at Hogwarts since you've arrived?"

I can't help it when I blush even more. Merlin...Did James tell them every little thing about me? I sound like a perfect angel....Which is probably working quite well for me with his parents.

"Well yes I suppose I have been..."

James grins at this, and I know exactly what he's up to. I squeeze his hand to try and let him know that he can stop, but he just squeezes it back before talking.

"Lily's much too modest mum...She's light-years ahead of the rest of us, and she's always the first to get a spell in class. And she has been a wonderful influence upon me, much to my chagrin. Pranking doesn't seem to hold a candle to Lily. Although I would be quite surprised if anything could..."

Did I mention that my face turned bright red at James's speech, and I wanted to crawl under the table to hide? Because that's what was happening at that very moment in time, while his parents stared at the two of us with smiles upon their faces.

"Oh this is splendid! Isn't it Thomas?"

Thomas Potter nods in agreement, and I take a sip of my water to soothe my dry throat. Have you ever had your boyfriend's parents fawning over you like you were simply the best thing they'd ever seen?

Well I have, and I'll tell you...It's worse than them just being strangers to me who I want to like me. Because now I _know _that I'm going to humiliate myself by saying something wrong or something else of the sort.

"I don't think I've ever seen James so taken with a girl before...You've made a splendid choice James. I wholeheartedly approve if you wish to continue courting Lily. She'd be a wonderful match for you..."

I choke on my sip of water and everyone looks at me, concerned. I apologize before staring down at my plate and eating slowly, wishing I'd left my hair down so it could hide my flaming red face.

"I knew you guys would love Lily as much as I do. It's impossible not to, isn't it?"

I don't look up to see their reactions and reach out to grab my water glass. Which is when I accidentally knock it over, much to my horror. I open my mouth to apologize when James reaches for his own wine glass, and proceeds to knock that over the spot where my water had been spilled, staining the tablecloth a deep red.

"Sorry mum..."

Alicia waves her hand as if it's nothing before waving her wand at the mess, which instantly disappears.

"Accidents happen...Would you like some more wine?"

James nods his head before squeezing my hand in support. I can see my glass was set upright again with Alicia's spell, and it's now empty since I spilled my water all over the table as well. I do have a tendency to be klutzy when I'm nervous and my stomach is in knots. I think everyone has a habit like that...

"Would you like some more water dear?"

I can see her looking at me. I nod my head, afraid to speak because I'm quite certain I'll burst into tears from humiliation. She gives me a smile before Kerok appears to fill both James and my glasses with our appropriate drinks.

Dinner lasts over an hour, and while eating the many courses, I managed to embarrass myself further by saying some stupid and dropping my fork on the ground. James had kept up his promise of looking even more stupid when he leaned back in his chair and fell backwards and said something even stupider after I'd blushed madly after my slipup. His parents had chuckled pleasantly at his antics, and didn't make me feel even stupider for any of my messes.

Which only served to make me feel even more stupid. Why did I have to be so stupid around people I was trying to impress? I was good with books, but sometimes I wasn't so good with people....

So when we adjourned to the sitting room to have tea and dessert, I decided this was my time to escape. I now knew where we were, so I would be able to go hide out in my room and soak in my misery.

"May I be excused?"

Alicia gives me a smile before nodding. "Of course you may dear. Have a good night's rest, and we'll see you tomorrow morning."

I walk towards the door and when I pass James, he stands up as well, ever the gentleman.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room Lily?"

"No thank you James. You don't have to go through all that trouble for me..."

"It's no trouble at all," James replies and stares down at me with concern. Thankfully his back is to his parents and he's blocking their view from my face.

"I can find my own way. Go ahead and enjoy your dessert."

I excuse myself again, giving James a weak smile before leaving. As soon as the door is closed behind me, I run as quietly as I can towards my room. I don't breathe easier till I'm behind the closed door.

Where I proceed to slide down against the wood, and place my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. My first dinner with James's parents, and I had totally embarrassed myself at every single chance I can get. Now every time I see them, will I always blush remembering my embarrassing affair downstairs just minutes earlier?

I hoped not, but who knew till I saw them again tomorrow?

I sigh before getting off the floor and heading over to my closet. I grab out a silky nightgown from the chest of drawers before slipping out of my clothes and placing that on instead.

I trudged on over to the bathroom, washing my face till it's spotless before letting my hair out of its ponytail. I stare at my reflection and berate myself further.

Finally when I'm done yelling at myself, I head back into my bedroom and throw back the covers of my bed, for the time being anyway, and slip inside. I sigh before lying back and staring up at the ceiling, wishing that I could just go back in time and redo dinner. Failing that, I hoped that Merlin would be kind and strike me with lightning to get me off this wretched planet.

This was how James found me twenty minutes later, knocking softly on the door before poking his head in. I look over at my wonderful boyfriend and even the sight of his face isn't enough to cheer me up.

"May I come in?"

I nod my head slowly, afraid to speak because then I might burst into tears, which I don't want to happen. I'd been able to keep the tears at bay for twenty minutes, and I hoped they'd stay away until James had left again. Then I could cry myself to sleep.

So when James walks slowly over towards me, after he'd closed the door of course, his hands in his pockets before sitting down on the edge of the bed, I was ready to get him out of the room quickly. Because the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment...They were about to make an unwanted appearance at any second now.

Well what did you all think about this chapter? I didn't really know how to make Lily mess up during a fancy dinner, since I, myself, had never been to one. So I made some things up. I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please review!


End file.
